Red Strings of Fate
by lenokiie
Summary: Loraine Ann is tricked aboard a ship and has to disguise herself as a male. But hey, this could a be a way to avoid her planned marriage with Cutler Beckett. But what if the captain of the ship happens to be that very same person?
1. It's a Start

**A/N: I've recently been obsessed with Beckett lately, lol, and I've read a lot of good fanfiction about him, so I decided to write my own...in first person, for the first time xD Also, I apologize in advanced for any mistakes in grammar, use of British language, or out-of canon personalities.**

**04/02/13: Wow I was re reading this story for memories and I realized that it could totally be improved...Yikes, how embarrassing. So, I will be making modifications!**

* * *

><p>I sat down in my chair, sulking from the news I've just received two minutes ago from my *cough* dear father named Henry, owner of a large weaponry company, a moderade family man. Earlier, he had led me to the table by the hand, gently sat me down, and had my most favorite dishes of food and a cup of tea brought out for me. As he excitedly informed me that he had met with Cutler Beckett, the governor of the East India Trading Company, my mother sat by his side, continuously smiling with joy and nodding at me. Beckett had asked my father for my hand in marriage, who instantly agreed, probably afraid that this was the only suitor I'd ever get, and he is most likely right, admittedly. In response to this news, I slowly swallowed my food and looked to my mother, Helen, for her to tell me that this was a poorly thought joke. Bad choice, she jumped up and hugged me, congratulating me on my to-be-<em>fiancé,<em> and my father at the same time, talked about how relieved he was of me finally getting a suitor.

First of all, no. Just, no. He hadn't even thought to consider asking for my approval beforehand! Or perhaps he did, but simply did not act on it. Also, this Beckett was unknown to me; he could be an evil overlord who wishes to take over the world and force all to be his slaves, and in hand with him, I would have to endure the jeers of those who opposed him for the simple reason that I am associated with him. That would be a heavy burden.

I stared at myself in the mirror, wondering what I should do. Should I do the same as all the other women of this country and follow into their arranged marriages, never finding their true love and settling for less? Or pointedly decline Beckett in front of everyone? The latter seems much satisfying, yet I knew that would create a controversy.

I stared in the mirror's reflection of my bed, eyes glazed, imagining the scene of when Beckett (I imagine him to be tall, straight back, and of course, with those curled white wigs), proposing to me, and I openly saying no to his request and flouncing off to whenever I can hide before he gets angry and hunts me down, when someone knocked on my door.

"Loraine? Are you awake, my little one? Er, not so little now, eh? May I come in?" My mother's voice rang out. I turned and dived into the safety of my bed, pulling the covers over my head to make it seem as if I was asleep.

"My dear, I would not be the least bit suprised if she were extremely tired after today's news, let her have her rest." My father's voice carried through the door.

"Would you think she would be more excited than tired?" My mother inquired, but then left it at that- You never question your husband's decision- and left with my father.

I grinned to myself. Leaning over, I blew out the candle, and settled back into bed. I got myself comfortable, and started formulating a possible plan to thwart this marriage.

No luck. All the ideas that came to my head were either impossible to achieve or I knew I did not have the actual boldness to carry them out. A coward, 'tis I, I thought to myself. Pfft! As if there were something wrong with that!

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, typically, the husband-to-be would visit his wife-to-be, but Beckett has not even shown his face, claiming that he is busied by his company, and had even came to the point where he stated he had to leave for a few months to attend to some more business. I have no complaints. I did not wish to be married off to some stranger in a hurry, but even so, it was rather disappointing. It was as if he didn't want me. I informed my mother of my views on this matter, but she just told me to tell my father, and when I did, he insisted it was the best thing to do, and every other girl has their marriages arranged by their parents also, and to be patient, as "good things come to those who wait." I pressed on, saying that those other girls are brainwashed by society's norms and unable to think for themselves. That earned me a scolding and got sent outside to play with my friends, which is an awful thing to ask of a person with no real friends. It is possible that my somewhat shyness and lack of practiced arse kissing kept everyone from making friends with me. If I had to, I would take lone walks through the busy markets. True, I am 18 years old, and most girls would have already been engaged already and pregnant, but I was scared, to be truthful. I mean, I had curiously asked my mother about the process of baby-making, and she explained to me in detail of birthing. At the end, I had my mouth hanging open and a question; Why the hell would you put yourself through such pain? It seemed horrible to me, and made me further question pregnant women's sanity.<p>

I wandered along the pier, watching the ocean waves and the seagulls. As I watched a young man tie up his boat to the pier, I heard a loud ship blare. I turned, and saw a huge ship. It looked magnificent, elaborately painted gold and blue. I decided I wanted a closer look. As I got closer, I made out the name of the boat. On the side were the words "HMS _Endeavour" _in shining silver paint. I gaped at it in its magnificance and rich colors. This certainly was a nice ship.

"Oi!" A familiar voice called out. I turned, and saw a few girls I recognized from my etiquette classes.

"Loraine, is it not?" One asked. Her name was Remi. Her long blonde hair was twirling around her, blowing with the wind.

I nodded politely at her, wondering what on earth they wanted.

The one next to Remi, a brunette named Pomil sneered. She probably recalled that one time when I had accidentally trodden on her new dress. Not exactly my fault, she should had been walking faster and hoisting up her skirts like a proper lady. Standing next to Pomil was Hana. Out of those three, Hana was the one I liked most. She was quiet, intelligent, and most importantly, never teased me, though she never really helped me either. She was staring at me, an apologetic look on her face. Why? Was it a sign to run away?

If so, I did not recognize it. I stood there, curious as to know why they took the initiative to start a conversation with me. The wind blowing slightly around us. Finally, Pomil broke the silence.

"We noticed you were looking at the _Endeavour._"

"This ship?" I asked, dropping my formal speech. No need to waste it on peers.

"Yes." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Next to her, Remi grinned mischievously.

"Do you want to take a peek inside it? My -erm- father owns the ship." She offered, hands showcasting towards the ship. I stood there, still trying to fathom why they were talking to me.

"Er, sure." I said. Remi motioned with her hand for me to follow, which I did. I walked behind them, and when they stopped at the entrance of the ship, I stood near them.

"Well, let's get moving!" Remi said, she climbed up the plank. Pomil threw me a smile, and followed her up. I looked at Hana, about to ask if she was going next.

"I'm not going." Hana said, as though reading my mind. I looked at her, shrugged, and followed them up the plank. I stared around the ship, it looked even huger. The deck was highly polished, reflecting the rays of the sun. I wandered around, lost in my own thoughts and observations, when Pomil came up behind me. I jumped a little.

"Loraine, I found a beautiful dress in one of the rooms of the ship!" She said.

"Really? May I see it?" I said, not really interested in the dress than in what friendship could bloom. It did not matter if I like them or not, they could be just mere friends and that would be enough. How naive of me. Looking back, I was but another naive little girl who believed everything anyone said. Pomil beckoned to me, and I followed her, right down to the brig of the boat. The brig, which I only later found out what it was, a dirtier than the deck of the ship but clean enough to tread along. I thought this was a most inappropriate place for a dress to be in, but then Pomil told me that it was over on the far side of the room, hidden in one of the floorboards. Following her directions, I literally lay on the floorboards, trying to peel one off to get to the dress, not daring to ask for help in fear Pomil would think I was a useless weakling. I sat there, trying in vain to wrench a board out, not even noticing that Pomil was no longer there. When I heard a shout, and then a thundering of footsteps, I jumped up, looking wildly around for Pomil. She left me, that bitch! That is exactly why I disliked trying to make friends. Quickly, I looked around for a place to hide. I ran to a corner that was fortunately cornered by two large cupboards nailed to the floor. I hoisted myself into the hole, and hid there.

More footsteps, none of them actually coming into the brig, which I was not surprised at; it screamed low class. I sat there, trying to be as silent as I could, hoping to be undetected. Hyperventilating a little, I slapped myself softly and grabbed a hold of myself. After a long while, the ship jerked. I fell against the corner, trying to hold on to the walls for dear life, the ship was rocking! It was so scary and weird, just rocking along to what I figured to be the waves. I've never been on a ship before, so while fascinated, I also felt a little sea sick.

Surprisingly, panic only started to settle in a few hours or something after the ship left the pier. I suppose that I had been trying hard to convince myself that it was just a figment of my imagination, perhaps I had tripped and the girls had dragged me off the ship and onto land, and left me there, and I was dreaming. But reality soon crushed that.

I was beginning to panic, have I mentioned? I considered approaching the captain of this ship and asking him to turn the ship around and drop me back home, but I knew that was unlikely. No one would like being a few hours into a journey only to have to turn back for a little brat. What, did I just call myself a brat? Eh, fits.

A few more hours in, I turned to the somewhat brighter side of this situation. No parents to marry me off, but I miss them already…But no marriage! But I'm lonely and hungry…Off to an adventure! That I probably won't return from alive…Every good thought that came to me was knocked out by a contradiction. I figured nothing worse could happen to me other then getting kicked out of the ship, and I gathered up my courage, and left the brig.

I peeked my head out, looking for signs of life. Not finding any, I ran into the room across from me, since it was open. My face was instantly met by hard fabric. Stepping back, I realized they were uniforms, uniforms of the bluecoats. I stared at them, and then grabbed a pair. I slipped back into the brig, and changed my clothes. I don't know what prompted me to do so, but I figured that either way, uniform or not, I'd probably be thrown into the sea. I pulled my hair up and tucked it under the large hat. My chest...well they were never really special in the first place. No mirror to check how I looked, or if I passed, but oh well. I stepped out of the brig, and tried to stealthily climb up the stairs to the top. I wondered where the kitchen was, maybe I could sneak some food, and that thought was answered as footsteps came thundering down, some men enough pushing me, all heading for this one room. I followed, not wanting to look out of place. I was brought into a reasonably sized kitchen. Everyone scrambled for a bowl, and set off to scoop themselves some food, no one throwing me a second glance.

Realizing that this was like war, I ran for a bowl, and off to get some food. I didn't get too much, not wanting to look greedy, but when I was following the ones who had gotten their food back upstairs, I noticed they had grabbed plates of food. Feeling regret at trying to be non-greedy, I followed, making a mental note to try and make the food last. A group of people spilled out on the deck, me included. I had no idea what to do next, until I saw some soldiers take seats randomly on the deck and start digging in their food. I chose a spot close to them, hoping to listen in to their conversation for more information about this ship and its destination.


	2. A Known Stranger

I sat there, slowly eating my food, trying to make it last, having to pull back my sleeves; the clothes were a little snug. I tried not to chew too loud otherwise I wouldn't be able to listen into their conversation, but I quickly gave that up as I came to realize what their conversation was about; their very own personal lives, which is not something to indulge myself in at the moment. I turned my focus back to my meal which was not as grand as I was used to. Busy criticizing the food to myself, I did not even realize someone had been walking up towards me.

"You, are you new here? I haven't seen you before." Someone said. I looked up to find a tall young man dressed in a magnificent uniform of blue and yellow, staring down at me, his appearance giving the impression of a important person. I quickly got to my feet.

"Yes, sir." I replied, hastily wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. He studied me closely. I nervously tried to pull my hat lower down my face in what I hoped to be a casual way. I think I came off as more suspicious.

"Not even a salute?" He asked.

"Er, what?" I asked. Did he want me to salute to him? But we were not even yet acquainted!

"What is your rank?" He asked, changing course. I had no idea what he meant by that.

"Er, I beg your pardon?" I said.

"I mean, what is your duty aboard this ship?" He sounded rather exasperated now.

"To... serve the country…and follow the captain's orders!" I piped, saying whatever came to my mind.

The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Had I said the wrong thing? It seemed like a good answer to me.

"I'll accept that. I am Lieutenant Groves," He said, straightening up,"What is your name?"

"Er…Clint, sir." I said, using the first possible male name that came to me head; my father's middle name.

"Well, welcome aboard, Clint. I do hope you are properly trained and will hold up your weight around here." He then made a gesture, signaling me to follow him. I followed, taking my bowl of food with me. I tried finishing it quickly, in case he kicked me off the ship and make me give it back. Instead, he took me on a quick tour, explaining to me that purpose of the EITC and showing me the weaponry room, dining hall, bathrooms, and cabins, and offices of him and the governor of the EITC. He introduced the company to me, and briefly mentioned that I best do my duty, especially with Governor Beckett in charge.

My mouth gaped at that; Beckett? As in my fiance? As in my wealthy fiance who was the governor of this company who owns this very ship I stand on? As in I will live a very comfortable life with plenty of charms and jewels? Quickly catching my thoughts, I reminded myself that I still didn't even know how he looked, and from the way Groves had mentioned him, he must be very strict. As in assertive, as in a man who knows what he wants and what he is doing, hurhur. Then, Groves picked up a rifle and handed it to me, along with a bayonet. I set down my finished bowl and took them. I stared at the rifle and knife in my hands, never having carried a weapon before. He noticed my look, and explained that the soldiers aboard this ship must always have a weapon on them.

"Why must they be armed?" I asked, wondering what a wealthy man would need weapons for.

"To defend ourselves against attacks from pirates. That ought to be obvious enough." said Groves, looking very appalled at my apparent lack of common sense.

"Pirates? They would not dare attack a ship of this size, would they?" said I, attempting to make up for my earlier mistake.

"Pirates are not exactly the sanest, and that is what makes them unique in their attacks." He eyed me closely. "Have you come upon this ship with absolutely zero knowledge of ship faring?"

"Excuse me? Oh look, a dolphin!"

After the tour, he stationed me on the deck, telling me that I was supposed to watch for any sign of danger, and that someone else will take the night shift. I didn't tell him that I was a stranger to danger, not wanting to show him more of how clueless I was, and therefore had no idea what to look at for. The only thing I kept thinking about was how he believed me to be an actual boy; is my face truly manly or something? But I abandoned that thought as he smiled at me, turned, and left. I stood there like an idiot, then quickly shouted a thank you to him. He turned and waved, acknowledging my thanks, and disappeared through a door.

Break time had ended, and everyone was bustling to their appointed stations. I looked around to see if anyone else was also stationed on the deck. I spotted one, and just stared at him, trying to get my feet to walk me over there. Cursing myself, I figured I would just stand there and do nothing, so I walked to where Groves had told me to stand, looking over at the ocean, the ship rocking gently with the waves. I noticed the rays of the sun reflected off of the water, making it seem as if the sea was sparkling; it was a beautiful sight.

I leaned forward, my elbows propped on top of the edge. I thought about Beckett being the captain of this ship. What should I do? I debated on whether or not I should barge into his cabin and burst into tears, dramatically introducing myself as, well, myself, and telling my tale of how I came to this ship, hoping he'd comply and order at once for the ship to ship back home. But this meant that I'd have to go through with the marriage and embarrassment, and I did not like the thought of that, but this could also be a chance to get to know Beckett better, or even find my true love in this journey. I sighed at my misfortune, and made a mental note to try and slap Remi and Pomil for tricking me; I do not think Hana had played a part, or maybe she did, but I pushed that aside, I didn't want another person to hate.

* * *

><p>"Where has my daughter gone?" Henry said, looking at Hana. Helen clung to Henry's arms, attempting to soothe his angst. Hana had skipped away from Pomil and Remi, gone to approach Henry. She felt partial responsible for what had happened to Loraine, and believed she should inform her parents of her unfortunate fate.<p>

"I apologize, sir, I really do not know. I had just seen her board a ship on her own free will." Despite her neutral feelings towards Loraine, she did not tell the entire truth to him, instead making it seem as though she had been wandering and witnessed Loraine stowing away on a ship on her own free will.

"Did you happen to glance the ship's name?" Helen asked. Hana shook her head.

"I'm very sorry." She said. Henry looked as though he was ready to drop dead. Helen patted her husband's shoulder.

"She's almost an adult now, I'm sure she knew what she was doing." Helen said.

"She's nineteen and at the prime of her youth! She hasn't a clue of the real world!" Henry cried.

"She'll find her way home. It must have been her way of avoiding the marriage."

"A young woman's goal in life is to marry! Surely she realized that!"

"She'll find her way home." Helen repeated, gazing into the cackling fire of their living room, not really looking at anything. "Thank you, Hana, you may go home."

* * *

><p>I wondered how my parents would be reacting to my disappearance. Maybe I could send a letter! But there was no one on board to actually deliver the letter…Oh well, I could do that when we land, but for now I was stuck watching the sea for a couple of hours. As enchanting as the sea was, it got pretty boring after a few minutes. Sometime later as the sun had begun to set and I was finally going to be able to watch the sun set over the sea, a few soldiers had come up. One came up to me, relieving me of the watch, which meant I would not be able to watch the sunset. Slightly down, I was about to leave when a thought came to me; <em>where I was supposed to go?<em> I turned to the soldier.

"Pardon me, but where should I go now?" I asked.

"Eh? You should go to sleep. You're to report here in the morning." He replied, looking annoyed at having to explain things to rookies. I nodded and thanked him, and took my leave. I went to where Groves had showed me the sleeping quarters. I stepped into the room. One word; shit. It was lots of bunk beds, with men, either half-dressed, sleeping, or chatting quietly with each other. I knew I should have expected that, but nonetheless it came as a surprise. My first reaction was to shut my eyes, but luckily I bit back a shriek. I opened them slowly to find some of them at looked up and had seen my reaction. I nervously smiled and said a small hello. Not too sure if they heard it. I slid sideways into the room, looking for a bunker nearest the door, just in case. I found an empty one, right next to the door. I looked around.

"Erm, is this bed taken?" I asked to no one in particular, just looking around for an answer.

"Not at the moment, but do not expect it to always be empty." Someone replied. I smiled tightly and nodded at the good person who bothered to answer me, and turned away. I climbed up the small ladder to the top, and settled myself down. Being on top meant no one could see me or do anything to me. I took off my tricorne hat and placed it on my chest, just in case. Tried as I did, I only fell asleep for what seemed like a few minutes when someone was shaking me. In response, my eyes snapped open and my arms started flailing around in surprise, trying to fight off whoever was touching me.

"Calm yourself!" A voice said irritably. A hand softly slapped my face. I sat up and looked over. It was the guard who had my night shift.

"You were due a few minutes ago." He said, frowning at me.

"Huh? Oh, er, I'm sorry! Dozed off for too long!" I quickly placed my hat on my head and carefully climbed down the ladder.

"You sure are taking your time." He scoffed, walking off to another bed. I felt a little offended, but it was my fault for that. I hurried to the bathroom, and making sure no one else was in it, relieved myself and looked for a toothbrush. Disappointed, I resulted to gargling water and spitting it out several times. I then walked out with my rifle and bayonet to take my station. Was I supposed to get some breakfast? I had no clue. I might just lose some weight, then, and I didn't really have much of an appetite. I stood, again leaning over the railings, observing the ocean. Several minutes later, a man came running up the stairs, holding something that made my heart jump.

"Sir, sir! I have found a dress!" He called. The doors of the office opened, and Groves stepped out.

"A dress? What's it doing here?" Groves said.

"Haven't the foggiest idea, sir, but it is clearly a sign of ill omen!" The man cried. "It is bad luck for a woman to be on board!"

"There should be no women on board! All of our crew are men!" said Groves, taking a closer look at the dress. By now, the shouts had attracted some of the other soldiers' attentions. I just stared, my feet were like glued to the ground.

"We ought to burn that!" Another soldier exclaimed. Several other men agreed with more shouts, though most were looking wryly at each other, unconvinced of such superstitions.

"Fine. Do whatever puts your wits at ease." said Groves, rolling his eyes and going back to the office. The soldiers looked at each other.

"Just toss it overboard." One said. The man holding the dress shrugged, walked over to my side of the ship, and tossed it overboard. With that, everyone went back to their places. I turned and stared at the dress, now floating gracefully with the current. My dress! I continued to stare at it until it became a speck in the sea; it was rather one of my favorites.

Hours passed as I reflected on my past. This was a really boring job, just standing there. I looked around from time to time, not sure what I was looking for. I guessed I wanted to Beckett, but he was probably too important to leave his office. Then, a bell rang, signaling break time. I waited for all the men to depart to the kitchen before I followed, not waiting to get caught up in the rush. Like before, I grabbed a bowl and brought it up to the deck to eat.

As I ate my meal, the doors of the office swung open once more. Groves had come out, and headed towards what I presumed to be the dining hall, which was usually reserved for the more higher ranks. Then, another person stepped out after him. At once I figured him to be Cutler Beckett.

Well, my fantasy of him was true in some parts, he sported a white, powered wig and stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. He gave off an intimidating aura, but at the same time, he was rather short. But who was I to say that? I'm most likely shorter than him. He scanned the deck with a piercing stare, and spotted me staring back at him. He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes staring right back at me. I blushed and quickly turned away. A few seconds passed, me still intently staring at the sea. I dared a glance over my shoulder, only to find him standing right behind me.

"Eep!" I squeaked, instantly turning back to the sea. I heard the air shift and his boots hitting the floor as he came to the right of me, leaning over the railings.

"Lt. Groves had informed me of a new comer." He said, looking at the sea. "It is you, I presume?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered, quickly looking at him then back to the sea. He chuckled.

"It's quite reasonable to be nervous in my presence." He said.

"I'm not nervous-" I said in attempt to recover my dignity, but then remembered my dignity was lost the moment I fell for Pomil and Remi's prank. Not to mention it probably wasn't wise to talk back to a man of high status. But in response, he smirked.

"Should I offer you a valuable piece of advice? I would be cautious if I were you, Mr. Clint." He said. I wondered what else Groves had told him. I reached up and pulled my hat down a little further to cover my face.

"And what does that imply?" I replied a little icily. Shy and timid as I was, I didn't like being threatened or made fun of.

"It implies obviously whatever your mind fathoms it implies." He replied. I turned my head to look at him. Up close, I noticed that he seemed young, and he was actually good-looking, though that smirk seemed permanent on his face. He was now leaning casually against the railing. I took this to mean that he enjoyed intimidating people and was quite comfortable watch them tremble. During this short time of me examining him, I realized that he was also scrutinizing me. I slouched my shoulders in an attempt to hide my chest, but he probably took this to mean that I was insecure and had bad posture.

"Then I shall try and be careful as to avoid whatever it is I believe you to imply." I said, playing around with the words he had used. He raised an eyebrow. Is that his way of looking handsome?

"Then I wish you luck in doing so." He looked me up and down again. "I have to say, you are remarkably short for a man."

"You're one to talk. You tower over me by maybe one or two inches, give or take."

"You have quite a mouth."

At that I kept my mouth shut before I offended him, if I haven't already. He sneered triumphal, turned, and walked away back to his office. I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back. He certainly was an imposing figure, but I felt as though he couldn't really do anything to me, seeing as I could just confess I was actually Loraine. Nonetheless, I felt a rush of excitement; I finally stood up to someone! Even if it was my fiance, but he wasn't to know that. Now my biggest question; do I really look like a man?


	3. To Deceive

After he had left, I returned to staring aimlessly at the sea. My eyes glazed as I thought back to the conversation I had shared with Beckett. Now if I were to reveal my true identity, it would make things very awkward. I mean, finding out the man you had a bad first impression of is actually your wife to be! But the damage was done. Then I noticed a change in the weather. The sky had become cloudy. I looked around, checking to see if anyone else had noticed this, some actually had. They were looking at the sky, observing it. One walked towards the office, knocked, and entered. He came out a few minutes later.

"Steady, men. It may begin to rain." He said, returning to his post. I sighed to myself. I'd probably be drenched. That lead me to realize…I haven't taken a shower yet. Disgusted with myself, I knew it'd be a fat chance if I even got to take a shower without raising suspicion. Maybe I should just stand in the rain and shower like that. I shivered at that thought -such lowly acts I have to resort to!- and made up my mind to check the showers once I got off my shift to see if the coast was clear.

* * *

><p>Beckett pulled the small painting of Loraine Ann, his future wife, sent to him with compliments from her father, Henry. She wasn't bad-looking, but it also wasn't as if every man who'd laid eyes on her would fall at her feet, and by her father's descriptions, a well behaved girl. That's what he liked; a girl he could have to himself, who'd obey his instructions and would not get in his way. Ah, how he regretted pushing the wedding day further and further, but he had no choice; work came first.<p>

His thoughts turned to the newcomer. It was rather strange. Not only was he unable to hold his tongue (although he had done so in the end), just the way he had looked had unnerved him. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he could not put his finger on it, or maybe he just didn't want to admit it. Not to mention his facial features were quite feminine, but it wouldn't be the first man he'd seen like that. He stroked his clean shaven chin, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

Beckett kept track of every crew member of his ship and company, and he didn't seem to recall ever seeing that face. He tilted his head, pondering this "Clint". Was he a spy sent to watch the movements of the EITC by other competing companies? Beckett leaned back in his chair, satisfied with this explanation. He had no concrete evidence at the moment, but he made a note to himself to have Groves and Gillette keep track of Clint's movements and to have them report to him if Clint did anything suspicious.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a bunch of indistinct chattering. My eyelids fluttered open, and I found myself staring straight at the dark gray sky, raindrops already beginning to fall, directly at my face. I started to choke and sputter, when rough hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to a sitting position.<p>

"W-what?" I grumbled. A man lowered himself so he could see me eye-to-eye. It was the same guard who took my night shift.

"You fainted, mate." He said. "Were you locking your knees, per chance?"

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"It means you were standing with your legs straight."

"Is that not how you are supposed to stand?"

"No, you're supposed to stand with legs slightly bent. Locking your knees lead to poor blood circulation, resulting in loss of consciousness." replied the man, shaking his head. Well, then.

"Oh, well, thank you for telling me that. I'll remember that tomorrow."

He shook his head and turned, telling people to get on with work. I got to my feet, then remembered something.

"Excuse me, but are there any toothbrushes around?" I asked.

"Yes, you'll find them in the bathrooms. Best to look for a new one that you should keep with you." He answered, slightly taken back.

"Thank you. Er, what's your name?"

"Victor."

"Thank you, Victor." And before I embarrassed myself any further, I hurried to the bathrooms.

I opened the doors slowly, and looked around to see if anyone was there. Not spotting anyone, I entered, and hurried over to the farthest stall. I did my business, and rushed over to the showers. I went into another stall and pulled the curtains closed and turned on the water. When it was warm, I undressed, placing my clothes carefully on a dry shelf. I bathed, scrubbing my body with what I could use; my hands, humming a little song to myself. Then, I heard the door open and booming voices echoed through.

"I'm famished!"

"We just ate, you dolt."

"Your stomach is like a bottom-less pit."

_What? You could get food after your shift? _That was my first thought. I stayed frozen in horror, and then quickly got up to dry myself and dress. No use just sitting there like a waiting duck. I stood near the entrance of the stall in case anyone tried to open it, and luckily no one did. I guess it would have been UN-gentlemanly of them. When I finished, I drew back the curtains, ready to shut my eyes at any nudity. I'm not going to lie, I did catch a glimpse of some male genitals, but I did not linger. It was not proper and they were not exactly a pleasant sight to behold. I knew I had to be casual, so I calmly walked and kept my gaze straight ahead, and after agonizing seconds, exited the bathroom.

Whew! That was a close one. I went back to the sleeping quarters, and got into the same bunk as I had before. I lay back onto the bed. That was so exciting, in an adrenaline-pumping way, though I felt immensely guilty at having seen a man's private before I even married, but I didn't worry too much, I fell quickly asleep to the _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops above.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed, rather dully with no real excitement. It never occurred to me how long a sea journey took, and I always thought it to be a few days, tops, but this proved to be longer. Staring at the horizon, I really found nothing to look for or at, except for the occasional birds. I tried reverting back to my old habit of observing people, but the other men just stood there, still as a statue. I wondered what they were really doing; admiring the sea, daydreaming, or sleeping with their eyes open? But I still wasn't near the stage where I was comfortable enough to ask them.<p>

I swayed a little, feeling a tad sick. I've never been on ship before, and I was not yet used to the rocking of the ship, but fortunately I was able to keep my posture and not throw up in front of others. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sea sickness feeling to subside.

"Sleeping while on duty, Mr. Clint?" asked a shrewd voice. My eyes snapped open, and I immediately straightened my back, then slouched a little when I remembered my chest. Such bad timing.

"N-no, I was a little sick for a moment, a-and I had closed my eyes for a bit to, er, calm, myself down." I replied, trying to explain my position, and turned to face the man. To my dismay, it was Beckett. I figured heaven must be playing a trick on me.

He smiled crookedly, and remembering my manners, I did a little courtesy. Then I remembered that I was in disguise, and hastily pushed my courtesy into a bow instead. I hoped he didn't notice, though I was sure you'd have to be pretty thick to not have noticed.

He observed my little stunt, and raised his eyes to mine. I nearly cringed at his hard gaze.

"Mr. Beckett." I said politely.

"Actually, it's Lord now." He said with a touch of annoyance. Wow, another thing I've said wrong.

"Oh, er, congratulations, Lord Beckett." I said in an attempt to ease the unintentional insult I'd given him.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded to him, the uncomfortable silence settling in as I had nothing else to say.

"I've been meaning to ask, what brought you here to my company?" Beckett said, thankfully breaking the silence, although I'd honestly prefer it if he had asked some other question.

"Well, I wanted to…support my family, and I heard of the…honors! And achievements, of this company, so I thought I would do well to join it." I said, not really knowing how to answer and just going with whatever came out, and ended with a smile on my face.

He nodded at my answer approvingly. "Then I hope this company will prove to be as great as you've heard." He smirked, and walked away, hands behind his back.

I watched him walk away. He completely appalled me. I hadn't seen him since our last encounter, and though I was secretly anxious for more, I was caught off guard by his sudden appearance, and at the wrong time, too! Now he must have the idea that in addition to bad posture, I was also inclined to laziness. Well, he is somewhat correct on that.

A bell chimed faintly, signaling the end of my shift. I gratefully went and got some food to eat as fast as I could; the men have big appetites.

* * *

><p>Beckett paced around in his office. He knew the man named Clint would certainly not reveal his true motive for coming aboard this ship, and as expected, the man gave an answer that was rather rash. But the thing he found odd was that the response had not been thought thoroughly through. Surely a spy would have planned everything, including what he'd say? Unless this spy was inexperienced, or maybe he was feigning his naivety...He smiled to himself; <em>this will be amusing<em>.


	4. Bloody Git

I was having my nice little nap when some sixth sense woke me up. My eyes opened, and I took in the darkness and what little light streamed through the small porthole windows. I removed my hat from my chest and sat up, looking around, trying to avoid direct eye contact with anyone. I figured I woke up due to my subconscious telling me it was time to get up, so I got up and climbed down the short ladder as casually as I could and left to get ready for my shift. It was starting to become a regular thing for me, though I tried not to let my guard down just in case. When I'd finished, I picked up my bayonet and headed up for a little breakfast. The food was always nearly gone by the time I'd get there. Damn men and their stomachs.

I was drinking my tea, thinking about today. It was the weekly day to scrub the ship clean, a chore I was definitely not looking forward to. Half dressed men just bent double over, sweating and cleaning the deck…Or should I be looking forward to it? I was surprised I hadn't fallen for anyone yet, despite being surrounded all by men. I giggled to myself, when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to see that one lieutenant who'd given me a tour some time ago. What was his name? Vincent? No, that was the other guy…George? No…

"Good morning, Mr. Clint." He said, flashing me a smile. I put down my cup with a nervous smile. Oh shit…What did he want? No, what did he _know_? Thoughts of my true identity flashed through my mind, with lots of consequences accompanying them, but I held down this surge of guilt.

"Good morning, erm, Groves, sir!" I replied, finally recalling his name. He smiled again.

"I've got good news for you. You are to work as an assistant to Lord Beckett now." He said. I stared at him in surprise.

"Er, thank you, for telling me." I stammered.

"Yes, you're welcome. Now, you are to report to his Lordship every day after breakfast, and do as he directs you to." I nodded at him to show that I understood. He nodded at me, acknowledging my nod and stood to leave. Curiosity took hold of me.

"Wait." I said. He turned and looked down at me. "May I know the reason for this, rather unexpected change?"

He raised his eyebrows, mouth slightly agape. I got the feeling that he either was trying to remember the reason or doing some quick thinking.

"Lord Beckett is, a busy man, and needs an assistant to help him. I hope you will attend to his every need." He gave me a quick nod and then departed. I was satisfied with that answer; it meant I did not have to clean the decks.

I finished my tea, and put away my cup. I just started for the door when I realized I did not know where I was supposed to report to. I knew I had forgotten to ask something! Damn, I'll just wonder around aimlessly until I find someone to ask. I walked along the little hall, taking my time. I must have walked up and down that hall several times until I heard a door open. My head snapped around and I saw Beckett standing there, looking a little peeved. I cracked a smile, my good fortune! And quickly walked over.

"You were due ten minutes ago, Mr. Clint." He said icily.

"I apologize. Mr. Groves told me to report to you as soon as I finished my breakfast, and I had just finished." I said. Hey, that was partially true. He sneered, which made me frown, which he noticed and sneered even more. He gestured with two fingers for me to follow him, and backed into his room. I walked in after him. He seated himself behind his desk.

"You will sit here, next to me." He said, waving a hand at a separate, noticeably smaller desk placed next to his own. A chair was situated behind the small desk. I slowly walked over and sat down.

"Now, you will attend to my every need. Should I need some tea, you will fetch one for me. If I need you to fill out some papers, you shall do so. Understand?" He said briskly. I nodded quickly.

"Good, and be warned, I will not tolerate any defiance." He said, and his tone implied something much deeper. I didn't understand that, but I didn't think this job seemed too difficult.

"I understand." I said. I glanced at him with shy wonder; he is quite handsome, but he treats me with such coldness. What an arse. I tore my gaze away and looked down at my desk.

We sat there for a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, or at least I did. He scratched away with a quill at some papers, and I just sat there brooding about what the hell I was supposed to do. The room rocked slightly with the waves of the ocean. I couldn't stand just sitting there, it was worse than standing at my station, or maybe just Beckett's presence intensified my anxiety.

"Lord Beckett?" I said. He paused in writing. "What is the purpose for my being here, if I may ask?"

"Your purpose is to serve me if necessary." He replied.

"But I'm just sitting here."

"But I want you to sit there."

"But I'm just taking up your space." Well, did I just degraded myself.

"If you are finding this job to be dissatisfying, you may head up to the kitchen and bring me down a cup of tea." He said, resuming his writing.

I stood up, pushing my chair back, and walked out, not bothering to push my chair in. I hope he takes notice of that.

I walked up to the kitchen. When I got there, I asked for tea. The man I had asked thrust a tray at me, complete with a teapot and a few stacked teacups. I wanted to walk back leisurely, but thought it best if I didn't keep Beckett waiting any longer. I balanced the tray on my hands and headed up to the room. I entered and set the tray down on a spot on his desk that wasn't clustered with papers.

"Thank you." He said without looking up. Well, at least he thanked me. I took my seat next to him. This will be boring once more. A few moments later he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Oh, I forget my manners. Would you like some tea?" He asked me.

"No thank you." I said, quickly looking at him and back to my desk. He gave a subtle smile, apparently noticing my boredom. Then his attention turned back to the tea.

"Where are the sugar cubes?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Er, sugar cubes?" I didn't know he wanted sugar cubes with his tea.

"Mr. Clint, how do you expect me to drink tea without any sugar cubes?" He said, his blue eyes boring into my own frightened ones.

"Well, I thought you would be more of the person who takes his tea regular." I said.

"Evidently, your judgment is poor. Now, go fetch me my sugar cubes!" He said, fairly loudly, though somehow keeping his face quite expressionless. Nonetheless, it was intimidating.

"Yes, sir!" I squeaked, and hastily ran out of the room, tripping over my own feet a little in the process.

* * *

><p>The corners of Beckett's mouth lifted up in a smile. <em>How credulous he is<em>, he thought, thinking of Mr. Clint. _I merely reprimand him for forgetting my sugar cubes and he nearly runs out in tears. If any other company wishes to take over mine, they will have to send a far better man._

I quickly returned to the office with Beckett's sugar cubes. I've never really been yelled at, so his direct command (though not exactly shouted) was quite startling. If I was already married to him, I probably would not have lasted a week. I set the sugar down on the tray, and meekly sat down in my chair. Without so much as a glance in my direction or even some form of appreciation, he picked up one of the sugar cubes and stirred it into his cup with a little spoon.

* * *

><p>I sat there silently, mulling over that little incident. I felt a little frustrated at being treated this way by Beckett, but then again, I was more or less at fault. But I pushed that thought away; no use to get moody over it. Now, what was I supposed to do?<p>

More scratching of Beckett's quill. I felt a need to redeem myself in his eyes, though I didn't know how to explain why I felt obliged to do so.

"Lord Beckett, may I ask a question?" I said.

"Technically speaking, you just did." He remarked. Smartarse.

"How long will this voyage last?" I continued.

"As long as it takes, Mr. Clint."

"Can you give me an estimate?" I really wanted to know how much longer I was to endure this.

"Perhaps…a couple more days?" He said absentmindedly, still writing out whatever it was he was writing.

"And how old are you?"

"And to what importance is this question?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Merely curiosity."

"I assume you have heard of the phrase, _curiosity killed the cat_?" He straightened a few of his papers.

"What's the harm in asking for your age?" He did not answer me. How rude. "You honestly cannot just ignore someone who is directly talking to you."

"Apparently, I can."

"You're an arse, do you know that?" I was getting a little angry at his emotionless, cold responses. He simply smirked. That, too, was getting annoying. "Is that all you know to do, smirk and act like you're a powerful bloody git who everyone is supposed to bow down to?"

He set his quill down with deadly silence. Ah, had I overstepped it?

"And you, I presume, will choose not to bow down to me?" He leaned towards me. "You realize that almost everyone cowers in my presence, and many consider it an honor to kiss my, as you say, _arse_." He said, his voice dropping to a malicious whisper. I gulped, instantly regretting my little lost of temper. He looked up, consulting the clock on his wall.

"You may take your leave, Mr. Clint. Return tomorrow, and leave your cheek behind." He said, his eyes meeting mines and staring them down. I nodded and practically ran out of the room.


	5. Ocupado

Beckett resumed his writing. _Such a sensitive lad_, he thought, _but who is he to talk back to me_? He stopped writing and leaned back in his chair. A spy would not have reacted in such a way. He would be submissive, avoiding anything that could draw attention to him. But this kid, on the other hand, openly defied him -which, mind, was a violation of one of his rules- and called him a bloody git. Such audacity! He ought to teach him a lesson, but that could wait…What really had Beckett's attention was the question of whether or not Clint was really a spy. The boy was suspicious, but his actions did not match a spy's…or maybe, he was deliberately acting as a spy would not to throw off suspicion? Or was he truly not a spy at all, but rather, an unfortunate wanderer who disguised himself here? Beckett juggled these options in his mind, reached forward, and took a sip of tea.

* * *

><p>I headed straight for the showers, determined to let myself soak in a nice bath and let what had just happened digest. I locked the door and started the water, huffing. How dare he! If he knew who I was…Maybe I should just confess and tell him who I am and watch his reaction. I slipped into the warm water, cackling silently, imagining myself shouting my true identity and Beckett throwing himself down to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Then I thought back to what really happened, and then started thinking of better outcomes than what had actually happened. I wish I had better comebacks. Ah, I decided to just sit back and think of future comebacks.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. &amp; Mrs. Ann,<em>

_Your daughter is onboard the HMS Endeavor. _

_Best of Luck,_

_Anonymous _

Henry finished reading this little slip of paper, his wife, Helen, just reading it over his shoulder. He turned around and clasped his fingers in hers.

"It's alright, dearest! Our Loraine is on a ship, with Lord Beckett himself!" He cried.

"Such good fortune!" Helen replied, happily. "But… who sent this?"

"What does it matter? Loraine will get to know Beckett more intimately!"

Almost half the town over, there walked Hana, skipping a little, her conscience finally free.

* * *

><p>I returned to my bed, still fuming, but the bath had slightly cooled me off. Beckett's arrogance pissed me off, but at the same time, it was strangely intriguing. I felt like…nah I'll just push that feeling aside before it becomes a reality.<p>

I placed my hat over my chest, and closed my eyes to sleep.

The next morning, I had my usual routine of freshening myself up and drinking a nice cup of tea. I went and knocked on Beckett door.

"Enter." A voice called from inside. I turned the doorknob, entered, and took my seat.

"Good morning, Lord Beckett." I said good-naturedly.

"Good morning." He replied colorlessly. Well, fine then, be that way.

I leaned back in my chair, crossed my arms over my chest, knees over the other, and waited patiently for any orders. He just dampened my mood.

A few minutes passed. He did not acknowledge my presence any further, just writing away at more papers. Is that what he does all day?

You know, the number one thing that peeves me is being ignored, and it's happened to me so many times it drives me to say stuff that makes the situation even more awkward. Call it a bad habit.

"So, how is your morning going?" I asked, making a brave stab at a conversation.

"Quite decent, until I saw you." Arse.

"Mine own was quite amazing. Then I heard your voice."

"Yes, my voice is rather lovely. I imagine it brightened your day."

"Set it to a bad start is more like it."

"Mr. Clint, what is the point of your attempt at a conversation?" He said, setting his pen down.

"What is the point of having me as your assistant?" I quickly caught myself. "But to answer your question, I am just trying to be friendly."

"I am inclined to think that you have an ulterior move."

What?

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I really didn't.

"I believe you do."

"I-I…Give me an example of whatever motive you believe me to possess."

He chose not to answer. I waited for a few seconds. "Is that why you treat me so? You think me to impose some danger?"

"I treat you as I treat anyone else."

"So you are plainly rude?"

His lips crept up in a smug look. "I prefer…sinisterly polite."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

I stayed silent, my face slightly burning. He picked up his pen and with a triumph sneer, he started back to work. Obviously, he was being cocky since he got the last word.

"May I use the lavatory?" I piped. I was desperate to escape the now tense room, or at least tense to me.

"Yes, you may."

I jumped out of my seat and left the room. I headed straight for the bathrooms and locked myself in one of them and sat on the floor. I planned to camp out here for a couple of hours. Some minutes passed. I was already feeling very bored. Damn. I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

I must have knocked out for some time when the door opened with a considerable _bang!_ Which was rude; I _was_ sleeping.

I drew my feet up to my chest, hoping that person would not see me before they asked any questions. I watched as a pair of shiny boots slowly made their way towards my stall. I held my breath in fear they might know where I was.

The boots paused, and stepped closer, and a series of rapid knocks were dealt to the door of my stall. Talk about RUDE.

"This stall is OCCUPIED." I shouted from my lowly spot.

"Mr. Clint, you have been gone for more than half an hour, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Beckett's voice rang throughout the room. Shit, I'm found out.

"I am emptying my bowels, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" I called back.

"Oh really, then why do I see that you are sitting on the damn floor?" Oh…I forgot about that.

"I have no answer to that." That was my response. He banged on the door once more, and called me out. I pulled myself up and reluctantly opened the door to an irritated Beckett. He slowly blinked and took a deep breath.

"Let us return to my office." He said, regaining his composure. I trudged after him, hoping for some light punishment, even though I knew I was at fault.

We entered his office, and he sat heavily down in his chair and took a drink of tea. I stood there, awaiting my punishment.

"Does my character upset you?" He said.

"Wha- What do you mean?" I said, not really understanding what he meant.

"To be honest, I am prepared to apologize to you, if I caused you any inconvenience."

"No, er, it's quite alright. I was just being…childish." I said. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

"In your absence, I thought back to my treatment of you, and I admit, I was quite in the wrong. It is against my character to be unreasonably inconsiderate to a fellow officer, but I will offer you no explanation for why I had done so." He looked up expectantly at me.

"Well…you apologized, so forgive you, and, that's that. We can, as they say, start all over?" I smiled shyly at him, then thought it might look flirty so immediately dropped it. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

"We can." He said, taking another sip of tea. "Actually," he continued, "we are to arrive at Port Royal this evening."

I was stunned. FINALLY! But now what? I quickly considered my options, should I stay by Beckett's side and hope he returns to London, or stay in Port Royal, a place I never even bothered to learn about? It wasn't a hard choice.

"That is great." I said. A question struck me. "If you will answer me, what was the purpose to come to Port Royal?" Oh wait, was that a dead giveaway to my ignorance of this company? He hesitated; why did he hesitate?

"My purpose, is to arrest three people."

I nodded, waiting for him to elaborate. He did not.

"That's…interesting. Er, am I to stay as your assistant?" I certainly hope so.

"By all means." He said, now playing with a pen. I eyed him apprehensively. I could tell he was probably cold and calculating, but who was I to care? I was getting free room and board, and a ride back home! I could care less about the pay, I got my father for that.

"Wonderful." I said, grinning a little, my mind wondering to my beloved house.

A corner of his lips turned up, and his eyes raised to mine.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Beckett put the top of the pen to his chin. He felt slightly guilty at how he would treat Clint. The kid seemed so sensitive and, well, dainty. He set his pen down on the desk. But why should he feel reprehensible? He did not even shed a tear when his dear sister died, and did not have much of a care when his own parents died, so why on Earth should he pity a kid? <em>Where was the boy anyways? <em> Mr. Clint had been gone for the past half hour. He was starting to lose his patience.

"Mercer." He called. The door opened, and miraculously Mercer appeared. Tall, thin, with a scarred face, Mercer imposed a threatening figure, just what Beckett liked**. (A/N Not that kind of like!)**

"Yes, my lord?" Mercer said, hands clasped behind his back.

"Have you any idea where Mr. Clint may be?"

Mercer thought back to the small, feminine, young man.

"I have seen the lad enter the bathrooms, I believe."

Beckett nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He said, getting up.

He had gone to the bathroom, and dragged Clint out, apologized for his behavior, and confirmed him as an assistant. All that was left, was for Mercer to train him. At first Becket had only wanted to keep a close eye on him, but now he could see that he could use Mr. Clint to his advantage; to coax the youngster, teach him how to do business and also to fight. _Whether Mr. Clint is a spy or not, he will grow to be loyal to me and in the end, work for me. _


	6. My Beautiful Days

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, Gamsky and Artemis Sherwood! I really appreciate it :D**

Beckett had arranged for me to sleep in a small cabin not too far from his own. No complaints there, I get my own privacy, washroom, and comfy bed, but it would have been nicer if I had more time to enjoy it. As I sat down on my bed, just getting comfortable, a knock on the door and a voice called out to me, informing me that we had arrived at Port Royal. I grudging got up and met Beckett on the way out.

"Ah, Mr. Clint." He said, "You will walk with Mr. Mercer." He gestured towards the man, who nodded at me. I nodded back, wondering where Beckett was going. Nonetheless, I followed Mercer as we left lowered ourselves into a ship. It was pouring rain, a nice effect to the coming evening. I looked around for Beckett, and found him having an entire long boat to himself, sitting astride a beautiful white horse, a couple of men rowing his boat. What the hell, he couldn't sit down on a boat like the rest of us?

We rowed to shore, me luckily not having to help out by pulling the boats in. I stood by Mercer, feeling strangely out of place and not having a clue what to do other than to follow him around. He shouted commands at the officers, whom all lined up in a row, bayonets held upright. I wondered what the occasion was for, and that was very soon answered by Beckett's arrival. He rode on his majestic horse, creating a dramatic entrance as he reigned in the horse. Very vain-ish, but I'd do that too, if I could.

He handed the reins to another officer, and turned to us.

"We have a wedding to attend." He said with a sarcastic smirk. I didn't get it, and before I had a chance to ask, he marched off. Everyone followed him, jogging in a line behind him. Mercer grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, hurrying to Beckett's side. We walked on, rather quickly, to wherever it was we were going. I had never been in Port Royal before, and never really planned to.

Beckett stopped abruptly, and signaled with a finger towards the door of a blacksmith shop. The front guards raced forward and kicked the door open. They entered and emerged a minute later, wrestling with a young man whom they had clamped chains on.

"What's going on? Who are you?" The man shouted. Beckett sneered, and did not answer his question. He started in another direction, and we followed, the guards dragging the man along; the man had gone silent. He was probably waiting for his answer.

The rain had dissolved, leaving the streets slightly damp. We entered a small, open church. The rest of the guards went in before us, forming a large circle, keeping out all the citizens who had come to see what was going on. I noticed a young girl dressed in a wedding dress, just sitting on the floor with her bouquet of flowers in her hands. She had turned to see what was making such a racket, and at the sight of the soldiers and all, her flowers fell out of her shocked hands, and she ran immediately to the young man, who I now assumed to be her husband. Or husband to be.

"Will!" She called. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." The man named Will responded. "You look beautiful."

That was slightly random.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She said. Damn, they were acting so calm despite the fact that they were surrounded by soldiers and one of them was handcuffed.

"Make way! Let me through! How dare you!" Another man, older, with a long, silvery stacked wig, pushed his way through the crowd. "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me!" He shouted, his path blocked by the raised bayonets of two guards.

Beckett turned from where he had been standing- I forgot about him-, and shrugged off his coat, which another officer took and then handed to me. I took it and looked back questionably at him, but he did not look back at me.

"Governor Weatherby Swan, it's been too long." Beckett said. I guessed they were old friends, or maybe just acquaintances.

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swan said.

"It's Lord now, actually." Beckett said with a hint of exasperation. Hey, I made that same mistake too.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." Governor Swan said, taking a step forward as the guards moved their bayonets out of his way.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer?" Beckett said. Mercer went to him, unrolling a few sheets of paper, and handed them to him.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He said, handing the paper to the governor. He took it, a look of surprise on his face, then confusion.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swan." He said. The girl, whose attention had been focused on Will, turned her head at this.

"Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake." Beckett said, reaching for another paper. I grinned at this act of disorganization. "Arrest her."

Two guards rushed forward and held back Elizabeth, who had charged forward a little in disbelief.

"On what charges?" She demanded as they chained her wrists.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." Beckett announced, handing the correct paper to the governor. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington." He added, stepping up and raising the paper above his head, "Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" The girl- Elizabeth- repeated.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Governor Swan said.

"That wasn't the answer to the question I asked." Beckett said, coldly. How impudent of him.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" Will began.

"-We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth ended, aggressively.

"The charge is "conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the…" Governor Swan answered, reading from the warrant, and broke off, apparently shocked.

"For which the punishment, regrettable, is also death." Beckett finished for him. Ooh, this was interesting! Beckett stepped forward to Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Elizabeth and Will said in unison, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes I thought you might." I wondered if I could pitch in a question, since they were asking questions all around now. I leaned towards Mercer.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mercer straightened.

"Those two are, obviously, being arrested." Mercer said bluntly in his clipped, Irish accent. Wow, very informative.

"Could you perhaps elaborate a bit more?" I pressed on. Mercer clicked his tongue in impatience. Well, sorry!

"If ye must know, Jack Sparrow was convicted of piracy and sentenced to hang, but those two," He gestured at Elizabeth and Will, "and James Norrington had conspired to free him, and so they did."

"Oh, thank you." I said. This was like a good drama. I also realized that we had crashed a wedding. Hey, at least I wasn't the only one whose wedding keeps getting delayed.

"Take them away." Beckett said, and the guards hauled Elizabeth and Will away. Governor Swan stood there, shocked disbelief etched upon his face.

"My daughter…my own little girl…" He muttered to no one in particular. Should I pity him? I don't know much of the story, but it is always a sad thing for anyone to watch his or her child be arrested.

Mercer tapped my shoulder, and walked after Beckett. I followed quickly, and the rest of the guards followed suit. I was looking at all around, taking in the sights of this new place. I stumbled several times because I wasn't watching where I was going. I must have looked extremely clumsy. And Dim-witted. Such a good impression. It felt good to be on land, though.

We reached a large mansion. Beckett stopped, and Mercer stepped to one side of him. I stepped to Mercer's other side. The soldiers ran past us took their posts, encircling the mansion.

Beckett looked around. "Where's Mr. Clint?" he asked Mercer. Mercer jerked his thumb towards me. "Oh. Well, Mr. Clint, this is where we shall be staying at for a week or so." Beckett said.

He led us in, and directed Mercer to a room and turned to me.

"You shall be staying in this room." He pointed at a room across from Mercer's. "If you need anything else, you may ask Mercer." He then took off through another door. I watched him leave, and then entered my own room. It had musky smell, as though it had not been inhabited for quite some time. A bed sat in corner, a pillow and blanket folded neatly in the middle. I went to check out the bathroom. Pretty clean and sanitary. I sat down to relieve myself and found a surprise. I got my period. This will be pleasant. I better start looking for some rags.

I woke up in the middle of the night, slightly sweating and breathing a little heavily. I tried to think back and recall what had made me wake up so suddenly. Was there a sound that had shaken me had of my sleep? Or did something happen? Or- wait…I remember now…it was my dream. I closed my eyes, trying to bring it back to mind. It was a sexual dream, I realized, but with _who_? I had an idea of who it might be, and possibly was. _Beckett_. Not sure if I had enjoyed it. Argh, blame the damn menstrual cycle.

The next morning I woke up with a small cramp in my side. I rushed to bathroom and relieved/freshened myself up. I was in no position to do whatever it is Beckett plans for us, and I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I couldn't fall back asleep; my beating was thumping a little hard, anxious of Beckett's reaction for my sleep-in. And right as I thought that, someone knocked hard on my door.

"Mr. Clint, are ye awake?" A voice I recognized to belong to Mercer's called.

I gave a feeble cough.

"I do not feel too well, Mr. Mercer." I half called, half whispered.

"I will enter now." Mercer said, and turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. Haha, I had locked it last night, lest anyone tried to enter. He banged once more on my door.

"Unlock this door!" He shouted, sounding a little more than pissed off.

"I am indisposed at the moment!" I shouted back.

"My word, what is going on in here?" A voice came. I believe it to be Beckett.

"My lord, Mr. Clint refuses to come out." Mercer said.

"Mr. Clint, open this door immediately!" Beckett said, furiously turning the doorknob, which was quite pointless, if you ask me.

"I request that I be off today! And tomorrow! And for a few more days, if you will!" I called. There was a silence for just a few seconds, then the door burst open and entered Beckett and Mercer. It appeared that Mercer had rammed his shoulder into the door and broke in.

"How rude! I'm not even decent!" I said, which was a lie as I had changed into more appropriate clothing when I had freshened up. Mercer looked furious, while Beckett looked as though he found this amusing.

"What is your reason for wanting to stay in today?" he asked.

"I am going through an emotional phase as of the moment!" I said.

"And what, by chance, may that be?"

"I offer you no explanation." I said, reciting what he had said to me before. He smirked at that. I have noticed he smirks quite often, and it is rather sexy. Wait what?

"I apologize then. Come, Mr. Mercer, we have business to attend to." Beckett said, turning and exiting the door. Mercer threw me a dirty look, and followed him, leaving the broken door heaving loosely on the bolts.

"Why thank you for opening the door for me." I muttered under my breath. They just forcefully broke the door in, entered, and then left as they pleased. I got up and went over to the door. I swung it so it covered as much of the doorway as it possibly could and then went back to bed. I plan to hide out here until my menstrual lessens or stops. Besides, it is not good for a woman to go out and about while on her days.

* * *

><p>"Ye let him fall short of his duties?" Mercer asked, strolling along hallway with Beckett. They were headed towards another section of the mansion.<p>

"Yes. I would rather him not mess up my negotiation with Mr. Turner, you see." Beckett said. They approached a door, and the officers posted outside the door opened it for them.

"Bring in Mr. Turner." Beckett ordered.


	7. Reticence is Annoying

I don't know how long I have been staying in this room. I had fallen back to sleep, and a rumbling stomach woke me up. I peeked outside the small window; almost dark outside. Good, there was a chance either no one was up and about or there was no one here and rather, out there in the city. I used the bathroom, grabbed my pillowcase, and then quietly left my room. I then remembered; I have also no idea where the kitchen was located. I figure it wasn't too far from the entrance room, so I headed there and began walking in the opposite direction I had come from. I came upon a room, a room set with a long table in the middle. This must be the dining room, so the kitchen must be near… I walked through the other door, and viola! The kitchen! I did a little dance at being able to find the kitchen, and then caught sight of a tray. I'll just use the tray instead of my pillowcase. I then set about collecting food. There were just leftovers from what I could find, but that's good enough.

I gathered a small meal and started eating it right in the kitchen. Very filling, and though I craved for some more, I didn't want the cooks to panic and ask where all the food went. I cleaned the dish I had used and took my leave. I left the room and entered the now entirely dark hallway. Had I take that long? I should had brought a candle with me. Funny how these things just slip my mind. I walked in the direction I believe I had come from, and walked in a straight line. After some minutes, I walked smack into a wall. Ouch. I walked to the left, and hit another wall. A little frustrated, I went in the right and came upon a very dimly lit room. Oh, did that mean someone was in there? Perhaps I could ask for a candle myself and head back to my room. My excuse would be that…No, I shall be frank and honest.

I hurried over and stopped when I heard voices.

"So I did. A marriage interrupted...or fate intervenes?" Beckett's voice rang out. A pause. "You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom."

"These aren't going to Jack." A female voice said. What? A female? Alone? With Beckett? How dare-

"Oh, really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then." Beckett replied. Turner and Jack Sparrow sounded very familiar…Oh, the Turner was whose wedding we had crashed and Jack Sparrow is the wanted pirate!

"I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." Beckett said maliciously, followed by the crumbling sound of paper being shoved at someone.

I felt very curious, and sneaked a look into the room. The scene I peeked upon was off Beckett standing by his desk, and a lady, whom I recognized to be Elizabeth, holding a pistol in front of her, aimed directly at Beckett. By the point, I took her to be exceedingly strong willed and determined; it was rather intimidanting.

"What the-" I gasped out in surprise. Bad move. Both their heads snapped towards me. Beckett raised his eyebrows in astonishment, and Elizabeth took one look at me, hoisted up her skirts with her other hand (like a proper lady) and dashed off. Beckett turned his head and watched her depart. I stood there, debating on whether I should leave or talk to Beckett. The latter, I decided, because I needed some candles. I couldn't stop myself from giggling, nonetheless.

"And what are you laughing at?" Beckett asked, his attention turned back to me.

"You were held at gunpoint! By a woman!" I said, my giggles subsiding.

"It was…a negotiation." Beckett replied coldly. "In fact, I should be asking you what you were doing here."

"I was famished and I happened this way." I said. Beckett gave a brittle smile.

"Then, you best be on your way back."

"Could I have a candle, please?" He walked to his desk and tossed me an unused candle.

"Could I also have a match to strike it?" I added, catching the candle. He smirked a little at his act of intentional vagueness. He grabbed a match from his desk and walked over to me. He struck a match and came close, very close, enough to make me draw my breath in. My menstrual horniness took over, my eyelids fluttered and I felt drowsy, and I wanted nothing more than to lean into his arms-

"Ow!" I yelped. I jumped back away from him. The candle had slipped a little down in my hand, but the heat of the flame was enough to wake me from that trance. Now my face reddened at that sensual thought. I kept my eyes on the floor, embarrassed to look up at him.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to burn you." Beckett said, stepping towards me again. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my hands slightly together, and stepped back away from him; I was very conscious of my period and did not want him to suspect anything, or smell anything.

"I'll just r-return to my room." I said a little shakily. I turned and holding the candle to light the way, made my way back to my room. I used the bathroom again, and cleaned out my rags. I thanked heaven for giving me light periods.

The next morning, my period had significantly lessened, much to my satisfaction. I could now freely wonder about, just with rags with me, just in case. I enthusiastically brushed my teeth, dressed, and headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning, all!" I said as I pushed the door open. There was only Beckett, sitting at the head of the table, drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning, milord!" I said cheerfully. Beckett set his tea down, raising one of his eyebrows.

"And what occasion brings you to be so content?" Beckett asked.

"I honestly do not know, I simply feel wonderful today!" I replied, taking a seat to the left of him.

"What would you like to eat?" Beckett asked.

"Hm…I fancy a bit of sweetmeats and some tea." I said. Beckett hesitated for some reason, and then clicked his spoon against his teacup several times. A servant came out from the kitchen.

"Yes, my lord?" She said.

"Bring Mr. Clint some sweetmeats and a cup of tea." Beckett said.

"Yes, my lord." The servant backed out of the room.

"You actually complied with my request." I said, smiling at this pleasant behavior.

"I believe I do owe you a thank you." He said. "You had startled Ms. Swann off, last night."

"Oh, that was a fortunate coincidence, but you're welcome." I said. The servant had returned with a tray of the food, and she set it down in front of me. I picked up the fork that had come with and started eating.

"I trust you are well enough to work again?" Beckett said.

"Yes, I feel quite well." I said, taking a sip of tea. "What do you plan for us today?"

He paused, noticing the "us". That was probably the wrong word to use; maybe I should not have used it.

"Actually, you will accompany Mercer, today." He said.

"What? What am I to do with him" I asked, a little confused.

"You will learn from him."

"Learn what?"

"You'll see." He said, taking another sip of tea. I nodded, understanding his reticence, and finished my delightful breakfast. Seeing my clean plate, Beckett called the servant again, who came and carried my plate away. He stood to leave, and I did the same. We exited the dining room and met Mercer, who was waiting in the entrance room.

"Ah, Mr. Mercer." Beckett called. "I'll pass Mr. Clint to your hands now." They make it sound as if I'm such a burden. Beckett, noticing me just standing there, gently shoved me to Mercer. I steadied myself and stood straight up, waiting for Mercer's command. Mercer rolled his eyes slightly, handed me a pair of handcuffs, bowed to Beckett, and turned on his heels to head out into the town. I followed him, excited to explore, and unsure of what to do with the handcuffs other than stow them away in my pocket.

"So, what are we going to do?" I said at an attempt at a light conversation.

"We are after a man."

"Another?"

"Another." He said bluntly. It's as if both he and Beckett shared the same manner of reticence. Why the secrecy?

"Is it that…Washington man?" I said, trying to recall that one guy's name.

"Norrington." Mercer corrected me. "But no, this is another man who goes by the name of Captaine Chevalle."

"Sounds French." I said.

"He is a Frenchman." Oh, that explains it.

We walked along a row of street markets. I took in all the sights, and the people. Never before had I seen such a variety of people, both rich and poor, dark, pale, dirty, clean, big, small, whatever. It was plausibly due to the fact that this was a popular trading port. Mercer walked on, accustomed to different surroundings.

"So, where exactly are we?" I asked.

"We are next to the tavern." He indicated towards the small building we were standing next to.

"As in what city, or place." I elaborated.

"Port Royal, then." He noticed my blank stare. "In the Caribbeans."

"Oh." I said, nodding. I recalled a brief mention of the Caribbeans when my father talked of his business. I never really paid much attention to it, though, now I slightly regretted that.

"So, who's Captaine Chevalle?" I asked, taking another brave stab at a conversation, and to satisfy my curiosity.

"A notorious pirate especially wanted for his attempt to rob the Swiss Bank." Mercer said, pushing the door to the tavern open. I followed him in, and was appalled by the smell of liquor and smoke in the air and the crowdedness and noise.

"Damn, I can't breathe!" I choked out, covering my nose and mouth with the sleeves of my jacket.

"Hmm?" Mercer said, totally indifferent to the heavy rank of liquor and smoke. "Surely you've drank before?"

"N-no." I said.

"Not even smoked?"

"Goodness, no!"

"What kind of man are you? Boys before the age of 20 would have already been drunk!" Mercer scoffed.

"That is rather unhealthy." I said. Mercer sneered disbelievingly at me. I shrugged.

"Please refrain from displaying your naivety." Mercer said, and went over to the barkeeper and ordered two drinks. I stumbled behind him, all aware of the many sweaty, drunk men with flouncy ladies perched on their laps, which was incredible as it was still not even noon. I settled on a stool next to Mercer, and he passed me a mug of some dark liquid. I leaned in towards him.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"Rum. Drink it, it's polite." He said, nonchalantly moving his drink from one hand to another to make it seem as if we weren't whispering about private things. I should keep that in mind; avoid detection from whatever it is Mercer was lookig for. Mercer downed his mug, and set it on the table and called for another. I followed his lead, and took a sip from my own, and nearly gagged; it burned. The barkeeper pushed another cup towards Mercer, who passed him a generous amount of shillings from under his hand.

"Hello, friend. Mind if I buy you a drink?" Mercer said pleasantly to the barkeeper. The man, round and slightly tanned, eyed him suspiciously. His eyes swept back and forth, as though unsure of how to answer, and looking to see if maybe his boss was watching.

"Sure." He said, and filled out a mug for himself to drink. Mercer took another deep swig from his mug, whole the man drained his whole mug and poured some more for himself.

"I've heard of a man, Chevalle, to be exact, supposed to be here in Port Royal, am I correct?" Mercer said breezily.

"What's it to ya?" The man growled.

"To be honest with ye, I'd like to make him a deal." Mercer said.

"Really, now?" The man said, seeming very interested now. "And what deal may that be?"

"Just…business." Mercer said, giving him a tight smile. The barkeeper regarded him; unable to think clearly at the moment of what kind of business and the danger it could impose due to his now fifth cup of rum, and continued talking.

"From what I've seen in this here bar, he must be the chap sporting a mustache and counting with his thumb first, you'd reckon?"

"Sounds legitimate." Mercer said. He finished his drink and slipped the barman some more coins. "Any idea where he may be right now?"

"I'm fairly certain he is the man who is standing right behind you." The barkeeper said, and gave a small hiccup. Mercer got to his feet within a heartbeat and swirled around, his hand flying to the knife he kept at his belt, and paused to observe the man whom he now faced. I turned too, and looked up into the face of a man. His face was powered white with blushed cheeks, and indeed a mustache, and goatee. He wore flamboyant and elegant clothing, giving the impression of a well off man, possible vain as well.

"I heard there was some man looking for me." He said, his French accent laced voice booming. "And who gets the honor?"

"This man, sir!" The barkeeper, slightly giddy, pointed at Mercer. A thin smile spread across Mercer's face, and in instant he had grabbed one of Chevalle's arms and twisted it behind his back. Chevalle gave a gasp of surprise and pain, and flung his other arm and hit Mercer, who then grabbed the arm and twisted it as well. Remembering my handcuffs, I jumped up and stumbled a little over a stool in my haste to get over to him.

"Chevalle, you are under arrest for charges of piracy and robbery!" Mercer said as I clamped the handcuffs on Chevalle's wrist, which was quite a hassle because of his flowery shirt cuffs, so it took me a couple of tries. I was mindful of Mercer's impatient glare. A couple of the bluecoats burst into the now quiet bar, and rushed to hold Chevalle down. I hadn't noticed there had been bluecoats following us.

"That robbery was a failure; I should not be charged for that!" Chevalle said.

"Men, escort him to prison." Mercer said, ignoring Chevalle's protests. The guards dragged him out of the bar, and Mercer walked after them. I hurried to his side.

"That was amazing! It's as if it all happened in less than five minutes!" I said, amazed. Mercer merely grinned modestly. The guards went in one direction, and Mercer and I took another. I didn't question him, as we were most likely heading to Beckett. As predicted, we reached the mansion and Mercer knocked heavily on the doors. The doors swung open, having been unlocked by a servant, who ushered us in.

"Lord Beckett is in his office." He said briskly.

"Thank you." I said as Mercer went up the stairs, and followed him shortly after. I came up just as Mercer entered Beckett's office, and I bustled in.

"Captaine Chevalle has been arrested, sir." Mercer said, standing before Beckett with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Excellent." Beckett said. "I would prefer his head to roll as soon as possible."

"It'll be a few days, sire." Mercer replied.

"Good enough. Dismissed." Beckett said. Mercer turned to leave.

"Am I to go with him?" I asked, thinking this was the end of the day. Beckett and Mercer exchanged glances.

"No, you will stay here with me." Beckett said.

"What's with the meaningful glances?" I asked as Mercer left the room.

"Nothing of importance to you." Beckett said, and pulled up a chair next to him for me.


	8. A Glimpse of the Truth

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, you guys, I'm hella grateful for them ^_^**

* * *

><p>I took the seat Beckett offered me while Mercer left the room.<p>

"So, what now?" I asked.

"If I need your assistance, I shall ask." Beckett replied. I gathered that meant I was going to be bored once more. Hmm. I asked Beckett for a spare bit of paper, and he handed me one along with a pen. How thoughtful of me. I began to mindlessly draw random things to pass the time while he filled out papers as usual. I was just drawing an amateur picture of lavish food when a question came to mind.

"Lord Beckett," I said, "When shall we return to London?"

"We're not returning to London." He said. My jaw dropped. Not returning to London? That meant I would not go home, won't be able to see my parents again…

"Er, what do you mean?" I said in a slightly higher voice.

"I mean precisely what I said." Beckett said, raising his eyebrows at my change of voice. "Is there a problem?"

"Erm, no…are we to go to London sometime, perhaps for some- some business?" I said, feeling empty-headed for some reason.

"Most likely."

"How soon?"

"Not in this month, I presume."

"Oh." I said, still in shock. I was already a tad homesick and now I found out I was never to return back to my family. At least not for another month. I wondered how my parents were doing right now. I started to draw my family in stick figures. It wasn't a piece of art, but it was enough to make me lean back and stare at it with a sad smile on my face.

"What is that?" Beckett asked, peering at my drawing.

"A drawing of my family." I said, looking at it fondly.

"You miss them?"

"Yes, quite actually."

"You should have been prepared for homesickness when you stepped aboard the ship." He sneered.

"It wasn't my intention to sail aboard the ship." I said quietly. That caught his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what did I mean?"

"I mean, what did you mean by that statement?"

"I meant that I had not intended to come here?" I said, confused at how he didn't seem to grasp that.

"You had not intended to come here?" He repeated.

"Yes, that is what I had said." I was now a little unsure of how this was going.

"Then why are you here?" he said, an ominous silence following. I took this brief silence to consider my next answer.

"Simply put, I just…got swept up onto this ship." I said, trying to choose my words carefully, and failing miserably.

"Why don't you explain...more in depth?" Beckett said slowly.

"It's complicated."

"Make it simple?"

"That's complicated as well." I said stubbornly. Beckett rose from his chair and grabbed a bottle of brandy from one of his shelves and started to fill up two glasses.

"Care for some brandy?" He politely asked.

I never actually tried brandy, despite the number of it kept in my father's house hold, but they were usually reserved for guests and special occasions, so I figured it must be delicious. In addition, I was puzzled as to why he started treating me with such hospitality. I had a feeling that he was using brandy as a way to coax information out of me; fine by me, I get to try some brandy. I accepted a glass and took a sip. That shit burned, but at the same time it was addicting. I drank some more and the burning feeling started to fade as my tasebuds more used to it.

"Now…" Beckett said, setting down his glass after taking a drink himself, "please, start from the beginning."

Oh, he put me on the spot. I had to think fast about what I was going to say, and make sure it didn't get me kicked off or anything. I smacked my lips and took my time answering.

"Well, my mother and father had met under a rainy night; you know London's weather, always rainy or cloudy, so gloomy. Anyways, for them it was like love at first sight, and-"

"What are you rambling on about?" Beckett asked with a hint of impatience, which he honestly should have expected.

"You told me to start from the beginning." said I defensively. It's a rather romantic story, if you hear it out.

"No, I mean how you came to be here. In my company, to be exact." Oh. He should have been more specific.

"A little… girl, told me there was someone waiting for me on board. Captivated, I came aboard, and got stuck there. Please, I hope you can understand, when I realized I was stuck on the ship- I stole some clothes… and that's how I came to be here…" I trailed off, knowing my explanation was aggravatingly weak. He poured me some more brandy, and I drank it gratefully, sweating a little from the uncomfortable suspense and the possible outcome that I'd get booted.

"And, you are telling the truth?" Beckett asked, his face impassive.

"Yes." My explanation was honest, or at least loosely honest, but he needn't know that. He took another swallow of brandy, evaluating my answer. I drained my glass, and set it on the table. I felt quite warm and comfortable now, and fairly sleepy.

"Fancy more brandy?" He offered. I shook my head. He smiled mysteriously. What was he grinning about?

"What are you grinning about?" I said, voicing my thoughts out loud, my words somewhat slurred together.

"What do you think should happen to you now?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"You should like, let me stay here- I'll work for you, and take me back to London, when you can, that is. Then I'll be off your hands." I said, nodding along to the syllables. That made my head spin.

"Are you well?" He asked, seeing my dozy composure.

"I fancy a nap." I said, already feeling my eyes starting to ache. Intent on getting to bed, I got to my feet, making me feel extremely light-headed. I tittered a bit. Beckett hesitated for a second time, and then called for a servant. He waited for a full minute, and to his dismay, no one showed up.

"Where be the servants?" He growled, reluctantly coming over to help me. I politely shrugged his hands away, miraculously heedful of my disguise.

"I can walk back to my room, meself, thanks." I mumbled, staggering over to the door. That took a lot of effort. In fact, enough effort that it surprisingly drained me of my remaining conscious and I fell forward. Beckett was by my side in an instant, grabbing my shoulders and steadying me. Too bad I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Why had I even bothered volunteering to steer Mr. Clint back to his room<em>? Beckett thought. _He is a bloody nuisance_. He threw one hand over Clint's shoulders to support him up. _Where are those bloody servants? _He opened the door with the other hand, and held onto Clint's arm and half lugged, half walked Clint to his bedroom. He was rather grateful that the man was smaller than he was; less weight to pull. Even so, the walk between his office and Clint's bedroom was quite tiring; Beckett was not used to physical work. He shifted his hand positions, and in the process, his hand brushed lightly over Clint's chest. Beckett froze, unsure of what he had just touched. _Was it possible that…Mr. Clint kept some sort of weapon at his chest? _Beckett dismissed that thought; Clint is way too airy to be properly armed. But then what was it? _I should not intrude upon one's privacy_, he reminded himself, _but then again, as Mr. Clint's employer, I am entitled to investigate anything worth suspicion…_Feeling that was a good enough reason, Beckett continued to carry Clint into the bedroom and laid him down on his back. Beckett's hand reached over to unbutton Clint's coat. His face was considerably warm; it felt very awkward to undress another man. He unbuttoned the last button, and stopped there, suddenly not wanting to do anything further. He blew out his cheeks, feeling very stupid at even being prompted to do this in the first place. He leaned over Clint, removed his hat, and placed it on the table besides the bed. He then went to the end of the bed and pulled off Clint's boots. He did not know why he felt a need to make Clint comfortable, perhaps so the boy could not complain in the morning. Finished, he stood and took a step back to observe Clint in his slumber.

The man was not wearing a wig. That was the first thing Beckett noticed. Instead, the dark hair had been pulled back into a simple, long pony tail, and with the hat off, several strands of long bangs hung around the pale face. How did he not notice that before? Rookies were to wear black wigs, but even the ponytail wasn't that long. He concluded that it was probably because he never stared at Clint long enough to take in details, until now. The small face was quite girlish, with pink lips and smooth skin, and the features were oddly familiar. Beckett's eyes traveled down the body, taking note of a slight raise of the chest (_it must just be his breathing_) and the way-smaller-than-a-man's-feet (_I have no explanation for that_). Beckett stood in stunned silence as he began to question if Clint's true sex, and the person whom he strongly resembled... At that thought, he unstuck his feet and walked away. He did not want to finish that thought, did not want to believe it was her, nor could he believe it anyhow.

He returned to his office, and sat down in his chair to the quiet room. He sat there for quite for time, lost in thought. Then a knock was issued to the door.

"Enter." Beckett said. The doors opened, and in stepped Mercer.

"Chevalle is to be hanged tomorrow." Mercer reported. Beckett nodded.

"Good. Is everything unloaded and sorted?" Beckett said.

"Yes, me lord." Mercer replied.

"Excellent. You have earned a raise for your efforts."

"Thank you, my lord." Mercer said, bowing. He straightened and waited for further instructions. Beckett drank his remaining brandy, conscious of Mercer waiting on him. He decided to ask a question he had not originally wanted to ask.

"What are your judgments on Mr. Clint?" Beckett asked. Mercer was slightly perplexed at this question, but did not show it.

"I find the lad…exceedingly strange, inexperienced, and utterly womanish." Mercer said, saying what he truly thought.

"What do you mean by…womanish?" Beckett inquired.

"I mean it based on his physical features."

"Do you think it possible…he may be a girl?"

"No, though I would believe it if he were a eunuch."

"Really… but why not?"

"A woman would never have the courage to do something like this."

"Not exactly true…That Elizabeth Swann girl." Beckett raised his hand to his mouth in a thoughtful pose as he thought back to Elizabeth; fearless and brave, but she couldn't be the only female with a personality like that. But then again, Clint wasn't explicitly strong, but more sharp-tongued.

"What brings you to these assumptions, my lord?" Mercer asked, curious to why his employer had asked such questions. Beckett twirled his pen in his fingers, unsure of how to answer, and undecided of if he wanted Mercer to know.

"I have…my suspicions." Beckett said. He'd doubtless believe it more if Clint were a eunuch, and did not want to entertain the idea of intruding on his privacy, amusing as it would be, but it did infringe on his morals. Normally, he would not care about someone's past dealings; Mercer was a fine example of that, but Clint seemed extraordinary different. He had been meaning to ask for a brief knowledge of Clint's background, but his fainting thwarted the chance of that.

"You wish me to keep an eye on him?" Mercer asked.

"No, I shall do that personally." Now he knew Clint wasn't a spy, but the question of his true identity still remained, and he had to know, nonetheless.


	9. Exchange of the Past

I was awake, but had not yet opened my eyes. My head was lightly pounding, the result of my drinking last night. I hadn't even drank that much. I guessed I must have very low alcohol tolerance. I lay in my comfy bed for several more minutes, and then remembered I still have to show up for Beckett. I groaned, and pulled myself out of bed. My head felt even heavier. I staggered to the bathroom to wash up. As I washed my face, I noticed that my shoes were off and my coat unbuttoned. Had I kicked them off or something while I was sleeping? And how did I get back in my room? I stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to come up with answers to my questions. Someone must have carried me back, but who? Had they felt anything? Had I said anything? I looked shakily around the room as though an answer would jump out at me. I realized it was pointless to try and come up with an answer as I had no real clue, so I changed my clothes and headed to Beckett's office; I had no appetite. I approached the door and knocked.

"Come in." Beckett's voice called from behind the doors. I pushed them open, entered, and took my seat next to him. He glanced at me.  
>"I must admit, I am quite surprised you bothered to turn up." He said.<p>

"Are you implying that I could have stayed in bed for the day?" I said.

"It shows your quiet dedication, actually."

"Or I just thought I had to show up." I mumbled. He gave a chuckle.

"I'll see to it you'll never touch a drop of brandy again."

"I would greatly appreciate that." I said, rubbing my temples. I set my face in my hands and rubbed my cheeks. Then, an idea struck me. "What happened after I had fainted-yesterday?"

Beckett raised his eye and stared straight ahead. I got the notion he was trying to think about what to say; that worried me.

"You had- I had carried you back to your room." Beckett finally said.

"Oh… er, sorry for having you do that." I said, feeling my face go red as I pictured him having to carry my body to my room, which was a considerable distance from his office. But the image also left me feeling strange; I, unmarried, was carried by a man, also unmarried. I looked at him to see his expression on the matter; was he smiling at my embarrassment or what, and was surprised to see that his pale cheeks had gone red as well. I also noticed that it enhanced his boyish look.

"Its fine," He said, "I was rather…intrigued." I stiffened, not knowing what he meant by that.

"P-pardon?" I stuttered.

"A certain aspect of yesterday attracted my attention." He said, turning his head lazily to look me.

"Interesting…" I gulped, fearing the worst.

"I shall be frank with you, and I expect you to answer truthfully." He said. I tensed a little. He continued without waiting for a response. "Are you truly who you say you are?" Pftt. I had thought he would ask some other direct question.

"Yessir." I said, nodding, not exactly meeting his gaze and instead letting my eyes wander around the room; I was never exactly able to lie to someone and looking them directly in the eyes, even though it is one of the most basic steps to lying. It is easy to lie behind them, but difficult to their face; especially when the face stares back with lovely eyes. What?

"And understanding the consequences that would be inflicted, should I find you to be fabricating lies, you, without a doubt, confirm that you are the male, Mr. Clint?"

I didn't like how he threw in the "male" part, because that made me squirm a little, a pinch to my conscience.

"What's your purpose in asking me these questions?" I asked, focusing my eyes on the bottle of brandy lying on the top of the counter.

"What purpose serves you in avoiding these questions?" He said, the corners of his lips lifting in a smirk. Argh, I had no immediate comeback to that, so I took a few seconds to consider a response. Sadly, he took my brief silence as some sort of confession.

"You know, they say that when one tells the untruth, he tries to avoid the gaze of whomever it is he is lying to." Beckett said, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"What benefits me to lie to you?" That shot out of my mouth, as I already knew the 'benefits'.

"That…is my question." He said, his discreet manner annoying me. But I guess my own manner must had annoyed him in return.

"I…" At first, I was prepared to lie to him, but he was pushing it to the point where I've regretted starting a lie in the first place and trying to cover it with even bigger lies. I felt like…telling the truth. But could I face the outcomes? And what are the outcomes? I was still too inexperienced to fathom the realities of the world. "My head hurts." I said, trying to buy time. Beckett shook his head, though with a playful smile on his face.

"You realize you are quite fortunate?"

"Why?"

"Anyone of your character would have already been fired."

"Then why am I any different?" I asked in awe.

"I do not know." Another silence broke in.

"Am I not already on the verge on being fired?" I joked, trying to break the silence.

"Perhaps." He said seriously, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh…" I hadn't actually expected him to agree. Anyhow, the surprise of his own lack of excuse for why I was 'different' prompted me to do something, I had to say something, give something personal back, and I knew lying further would not help. "Actually, I have a confession to confess…"

Beckett's blue eyes lit up in, his curiosity aroused, and his lips formed a silent 'oh', but at that precise moment, Mercer had burst the doors in a rage.

"Lord Beckett!" He shouted. "Chevalle escaped!"

Beckett jumped to his feet. "What?" He cried.

"During his execution, the rope- the noose- snapped, and a series of gunpowder explosions followed! After the confusion cleared up, he was no longer there!"

"Did you give chase?"

"I was not able to!" Mercer shouted defensively. Beckett gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, and sat back down. How collective of him.

"No matter…I shall be gain control of the seas nonetheless in one way or another." Beckett grumbled.

"And Chevalle?"

Beckett tapped the desk with his fingers. "Leave him be. He was just an alternative plan."

"Aye, me lord." Mercer said, nodding, apparently understanding what the 'main plan' was.

"Dismissed. And keep your eyes peeled." Beckett said. Mercer nodded once more, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Beckett remained quiet for a few more minutes. Unfavorably, Mercer's unexpected news had lost me the nerve I had to tell Beckett the truth.

"Pardon me, now where were we?" He finally spoke.

"You were just telling me about your childhood." Beckett raised his eyebrows, skeptical of my reply.

"I seem to recall a different conversation."

"If you tell me about yourself, it would be easier for me to say what I had originally wanted to say. Quid pro quo." I bargained.

"My past remains unknown to most; what propels you to think I would tell you?" Beckett said, leaning back against his chair.

"I thought you said I was diff- Maybe because it will help to your benefit? And myself." I said, cutting my first thought off. I was genuinely interested in his past, better to know my fiancé. If he still follows through with the wedding after this mishap, that is.

* * *

><p>Beckett regarded Clint closely. He knew he hadn't been talking about his childhood as Clint claimed, but if he gave the boy a glimpse of his own childhood, maybe it would give him to the edge to spill his own mysterious past. However, his insides turned at that thought of disclosing his adolescence years; it wasn't exactly pleasant and he never shared it with anyone, and yet, Beckett could not think of any harm that could come out of divulging his past to this moronic Clint.<p>

"If you are that curious…"Beckett said. Clint nodded feverishly, eager for him to continue.

"I was born in a wealthy family in Somersetshire. My family consisted of my parents, two brothers, and a sister, and myself." Beckett stopped, wondering how far he should go.

"Oh, there are more of you…I mean, please, continue." Clint said, smiling encouragingly. Beckett felt as though he were in some kind of therapy.

"I had wanted to go into business, my father's business to be exact, but my father…my father insisted I become a clergyman. I refused though, and soon left and joined the East India Trading Company."

"Very sparsely said. And what of your childhood?" Clint said. Beckett hesitated, not really knowing if he should go into details, and decided he should.

"As a child, and to this day, I'd say, I'd always been more interested in books and a good education…Much in contrast as to any other boy." His voiced held a bit of bitterness in it. Clint seemed to have caught it.

"You weren't-er- bullied, were you?"

"I was." Beckett said"

"What happened? If you'll indulge me."

"A group of my classmates attacked me." Beckett said quietly. Clint blushed at this recollection, and hastily changed to a different aspect.

"Your-er-relationship with your father doesn't sound too good."

"Yes, I rather…resented him."

"Mind if I know why?"

"He…I felt that he was the main cause of my mother's illness." Beckett confessed, "One day, he pushed me too far and I shouted back at him. I shouted things to him." Beckett's eyes glazed in the reminiscence of that memory. "That was the day I left."

Clint nodded sympathetically. "That must have been hard, but I suspect you did the right thing." Beckett sneered mirthlessly.

"Yes, that was a rather wise career decision."

"And what of your other family members?" Now, Beckett cringed slightly.

"I despised my brothers, they were the apples in my father's eyes." He grumbled.

"And your sister?"

"….I loved my sister."

"Why the past tense?"

"She's passed away now."

* * *

><p>"Oh…" Yup, that was my response. I felt as though I was treading on something personal, I ought to let him say as much as he felt comfortable.<p>

"Yes. Now, I've told you my story, now what about yours?" Beckett said, leaning back in his chair.

"Your tale was not all that explicate, so I shall pay you in equal. My father owns a weaponry company. My mother took care of me, and…" I paused, suddenly realizing I did not know how to continue without giving away any important information that might get me in trouble. "I am an only child." I trailed off, nodding to nothing in particular. Beckett raised an eyebrow again.

"I practically give the details to my life, and all you can say are those measly things?"

"Well, it is not quite easier for me to talk about myself." I said. "You should ask me questions instead, and I will answer them in that way." I felt that was a better approach.

"Hmm." Beckett said. He took a moment to think of a question. "How was your childhood?" Easy.

"Delightfully neutral. In some parts. I've always been alone for much of my life."

"Any friends?"

"Not exactly. Just people who…were there."

"I see. Were you…bullied as well?"

"To some extent."

"May I know what they did to you?"

"They…pulled a prank on me."

"And the result?" Now it was my turn to hesitate.

"The true result of that…is my being here."


	10. A New Adventure

**A/N Thanks for the support and reviews, everyone ^_^ Also, I had originally intended this chapter for Beckett to find out Loraine's a girl, but then looking back, I changed it :) Because honestly, I don't know how to continue it if he knew so quickly xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Interesting, "Beckett said, "As before, you claimed to have come here under the conditions of supporting your family and looking to serve the country."<p>

"Obviously, I lied." I said bluntly. Beckett turned in his chair to face me.

"Indeed." He said, his eyes just positively boring into mines. I gave him a meek smile.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked, hoping that some tea could soothe him if he was angry; it was hard to tell from his calm demeanor. Beckett, slightly caught off guard by this question, nodded. I jumped from my seat and quickly left the room and headed towards the kitchen. I ordered for some tea and sugar cubes, and the chef handed me a tray with the materials. Walking back to Beckett's office, I took the time to consider my new responses. Should I tell him the truth or keep evading it? I didn't see any good in either. It is funny how they say your destiny is already laid out for you, but when it comes the time to make a decision, you do not know which one is right to take. I slowed to a stop just outside his door, suddenly aware of my sweaty palms and beating heart. Was I over-reacting? Most likely. I reached out to grab the doorknob, and froze; _should I even return to him? Why don't I just run? Run far away, and hide out, and use my resources to hitch a ride back to London_. But the answer was simple, this town was unfamiliar and I probably wouldn't even last a week out there. _But I wouldn't have to deal with Beckett_. But was that such a bad thing? _And he'll never know my true identity_.

In a daze, I quietly set the tray down on the floor, turned on my heels, and ran out. I rushed to the entrance door, my heart pounding, opened it, and ran out into the coming evening. The night was just about to give away to light, making me think that I should have planned better and set out in the day instead of night. I was already out, so mentally shrugging, I stepped onto the garden.

"Oi!" A voice shouted. My head snapped towards the voice, eyes wide and I am quite certain that I looked pathetically guilty. I watched, my feet unwilling to move from the ground as a figure walked quickly towards me. As he came closer, I saw that he wore a uniform similar to…whatsit…Groves! Great, some high ranking officer, just my luck.

"Where are you headed, lad?" He asked when he reached me. I noticed him to possess soft facial features, another good looking guy, in addition to Groves and Beckett, and he also carried a sheathed sword.

"Erm, I am running an errand…For Lord Beckett." I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, in that case, please, continue on your way." He said, nodding appreciatively. "I had to check, policy demands it."

"Yes, sir, I understand. I thank you for doing your duty." I said, nodding back at him.

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Gillette, by the way." He introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied, not giving him my name. I gave him a quick salute, and turned and walked towards the gates out of the estate. I threw a glance over my shoulder, and let out a breath of relief to see Gillette returning to where he had been. I stopped just a little at the gates and discarded my hat and the unnecessary effects and outer coat into a nearby bush; they'd give me away. I then remembered I had left my bayonet in the office, which meant that I would be defenseless. Should I take that risk? Eh, why not, I have no other option unless I want to dig out my effects again and put them back and blah.

Without looking back, I headed on my way out into the dark town. First thing I absolutely wanted was a new attire. I disliked wearing male clothing and was aching to be rid of them, and I missed the dress that those men had thrown into the sea. I slowed my pace, now wondering where I would even get any clothes. Would I have to steal? Did I still look like a man? I scolded myself for actually going along with this plan, now feeling extremely lost and clueless. I came upon a busy looking building labeled "Tavern". I recalled this was the place Mercer and I had gone to catch the now escaped Chevalle. Could I possibly steal clothes from here? All the ladies in it would be drunk and 'busy', so should I try? No, I shivered at the thought of seeing all those excessive displays of affection. I took a left and entered a dark alley. Just looking at it gave me the creeps. I backed out of it, and headed in another direction. What place would be most safe and offer a place to stay? The answer came to me as I neared the actual thing; a church. I smiled, and took a step towards it when someone clamped a hand my mouth and pulled me into another nearby alley. Damn alleys. I gave a muffled yelp.

"No! No! No! Wha' do you think you're doin'?" A male voice shouted some paces away from my kidnapper. He had stepped into what little light there was. I saw him to be a tall man with handsome olive skin, long braided hair, even his beard was braided, and of pirate clothing. He was also waving his hands as he had talked.

"This here boy assisted in my capture!" A French accent voiced said, I realized with a jolt to be Chevalle.

"Oh, in that case, continue." The olive skin man said.

"Wait!" Another male voice said. He stepped next to the olive skin man, and the light revealed him to be, with another jolt of recognition, Will. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm gonna slit his throat and throw his body into the sea! Unless you have something more gruesome to offer?" Chevalle said with a cackle.

"But he seems as if he has not yet reached even twenty." Will said. Oh, how I was thanking him on the inside for defending me.

"And your point is?" Chevalle said.

"He could be of use to us! Another crew."

"An officer? Of Beckett's? Aboard me ship? One word for you, mate. NO." The olive skinned man said to Will. He had weird hand gestures he did as he talked. Was he drunk?

"You." Will said, ignoring the man and talking directly to me. "Why are you doing out here? And with none of those powdered wigs and not even a sword to defend yourself?" I didn't answer. Not that I could, anyhow. Sensing this, Will shot a look at Chevalle, who then reluctantly removed his hands from my mouth, but otherwise kept a firm grip on my shoulders.

"I-I-I-I-" I began, and couldn't help but stutter in my fear.

"Oh, stop stuttering!" Chevalle growled.

"It is alright, don't pay attention to him. Take your time." Will said, shooting Chevalle another look. Dang, that man's a nice guy. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I was running away, from Beckett." I said.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because I...do not like him." I said, which deep down inside I knew was a lie but not like I'd ever admit it. Will nodded.

"See, even his own men don't like him." Will said.

"Oi, are you simply gonna believe the kid like that? Quite gullible, you are." The olive skin man said, snapping his fingers.

"Yes. We need all the crew we can get anyhow." Will replied.

"Fine. I trust your good judgement, young William. And, you will be responsible for the lad." The olive skinned man said. He stepped up to me and extended my hand. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I am Clint." I said, shaking his hand.

"Aren't you a nervous wreck?" Jack asked, releasing my hand and wiping his hands on his shirt. "Sweating all over." That made me blush deeply.

"Let's get along then." Will said, walking away. Jack followed around. I couldn't help but be fascinated on how he walked; it was somewhat of a drunken strut. Chevalle gave me a shove, and we walked along behind them.

"Erm, just so you know, I only handcuffed you because I had to." I said to Chevalle. "No hard feelings?" He gave me a hard glare, and I quieted, but hopefully he wouldn't try to hurt me. The four of us walked to the harbor, the night now black, and we used longboats to row to a ghastly looking ship. As we reached the ship, the way it was decorated with black sails and…well basically all of it scared me. Some people, looking over the rails at us, lowered ropes for us to climb. As I climbed and stepped abroad the ship, I was met by a small crowd of people.

"Gentlemen, and lady." Jack said grandly, and signaling another lone woman who was also on the ship; I wasn't the only one. "I'd like to introduce you to a new member of our crew, Clint here," he gestured to me, "and now that I have, let's get moving." He turned to me. "Oh, I forget my manners. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Mr. Clint." With a pat to my shoulder, he walked off. I stayed where I was, unsure of what to do. I hurried after Will, because he was nicest and will surely answer the questions I had blooming in my mind.

"Um, excuse me." I said. He turned around to face me. "Mind if I ask where we are headed?"

"Not at all." Will said politely, "we are going to Louisiana."

"Oh, that is nice." I said, really regretting not knowing more about geography. "What should I do, er, aboard this ship?"

"Well, you should scrub the deck when we scrub it, hoist the sails when we need to, and basically just do as you are instructed." Oh god, why the manual labor?

"So, what am I to do now?"

"Now it is nighttime, so just be down in the ship getting some sleep, alright? Just choose a hammock." Will said. I thanked him, and followed the rest of the people down this little square hole thing into a cramped room filled with hanging hammocks. I chose the nearest one to the opening, and took my rest there. There weren't many crew, surprisingly. I wondered what happened to them.

* * *

><p>"Will." Jack said, gesturing with his hand for him to come over. Will exasperatedly walked over. "I noticed you were talking to our new little friend."<p>

"Yes?" Will said.

"I'd like you not to divulge much information to him, savvy?"

"Why not?"

"Just because. We don't know who he is or where he came from and what is his mission."

"I'll try not to then." Will said, shaking his head at Jack's paranoia.

"Thank you, mate. And keep him away from me rum."


	11. Onward!

**A/N: Long chapter, this is. Most of it is parts from the movie itself, so if you want you can skip those parts xDDD**

* * *

><p>I awoke suddenly to someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes snapped open, and I instinctively began to say what the hell when I saw that it was Jack who had awoken me. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be silent. I obliged, and he whispered, "We need a little talk, mate." He straightened to a slight crouch and headed out of the room. I followed. When we were safely out on the deck, he turned to me.<p>

"I will be frank so you can go back to dreamland." He said. "Wot's a little lass like you doing out at sea, better yet, dressed accordingly as a male naval officer?"

"Er, I am a boy?" I said, trying to keep up my disguise. My response, however, came out as a question. Jack smiled mischievously.

"Boys don't have cone-shaped breasts, mate." I let out a silent gasp and covered my chest with my arms. "No need to hide 'em, they're not 'orrible. Not special either though..." Driven free of any response, I simple glared at him, and he smiled broadly at me, making burst into giggles despite the rather serious situation.

"I do not wish to explain." I said, face bent in embarrassment. Ain't no one got time to tell that story.

"Fine keep that way. Anyhow, I don't really care for the reason, merely curious, but dress as you like, and I still expect you to be pulling your weight around 'ere." I gave him a mock salute.

"'Course, sir."

"Captain."

"Captain sir!"

"Alright, whatever, now go back to sleep." Jack said, shooing me away with his hands. He is definitely a strange one.

* * *

><p>It's been a course of about…a couple of days before we arrived in Louisiana. The journey had consisted of nothing special, just about the same as it had been in the EITC, excluding proper naval people, but these pirates weren't so terrible themselves, but I actually had to do labor. Fortunately it was not too bad. We released an anchor into the waters, and boarded out into boats to reach shore. As we rowed, I watched the forestry area near us. I did not like that; bugs and whatnot. We went past the shore, following along a canal, into the forest. I wondered where we were headed, and luckily, I was in a boat along with Will and some other men who were just answering that.<p>

"Why's Jack afraid of the open waters?" Will asked.

"Well, if you believe such things," A middle aged man with a white mane of beard yet black hair who's name I found to be Gibbs, said , "there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones- a fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The kraken!" I put my hand to my mouth in horror, then put it down when I realized I still didn't know what that was. "They say the stench of its breath is like…" He continued, giving a shudder. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Now that was frightening. "If you believe such things, that is."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit _her_." Gibbs said, putting emphasis on 'her'.

"Her?" Will inquired.

"Aye." Gibbs said. An ominous silence fell after his words, and we continued to sail through the waters, finally reaching what seemed to be a small cabin set upon a tree. I stared in awe, then looked around and saw a few people camouflaged in the darkness, staring down upon us. I cowered a little. Jack reached the ladders, and turned around to us.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back." He announced. "Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before." He said, trailing off.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said, getting up and standing with Jack, Will following.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack replied.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Will, who then repeated the orders to several other men who repeated also and then finally to me. Not knowing if I was entitled to pass it out, I didn't say anything. Fine with me, at least I wasn't alone, instead with a mute man part of the crew. I gave him a small smile, and he returned it kindly.

Some moments later, after dozing off for some time, the other men emerged from the cabin, Jack carrying a jar of what seemed to be dirt. What the hell. I glanced at it curiously, and he shook it merrily at me.

"Back to ship, men!" He said. And so we did.

We were back at sea, where we headed, I gathered from the murmurings of the crew to be some place called the _Flying Dutchman_. Odd name, if you ask me. It was raining rather hard, and dark. Very scary combination. I was assisting with the sails as best as I could, when Will turned to Jack.

"That's the flying Dutchman?" Will asked. Jack nodded. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack replied. "Do not underestimate her."

"Must have run afoul of the reef." Gibbs said.

"So, what's your plan then?" Jack said.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Oh, the Dutchman is a ship. Fitting.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack pressed.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will replied earnestly.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack commented. Will walked over to the ship of the boat. A very skinny man shouted something I couldn't really hear, and Will boarded the longboat. Some more exchange of words and he left. Jack turned to the dwarf crewman, and ordered him to something, as he went and doused the lamps. Shame, now it was really dark.

Some more time had passed. The rest of the crew had merely been wandering around, aimlessly scrubbing the decks or otherwise engaged in a game of cards. I sat by myself, a little off from Jack, and I turned to look at him when he lifted his telescope and peered through it, and then suddenly, a figure swirled right in front of him. I immediately jumped up and away, and the others jumped to their feets with frightened gasps. I nearly shrieked loudly when someone grabbed me from behind and turned me around to face him; some hideous creature that closely resembled the sea; he laughed at my horrified expression. By the sounds of other screams, the other crewmen were also captured.

"Oh." Said Jack, calmly peering around at us.

"You have a debt to pay." A tall man with a beard of tentacles sprouting from his face said. You know those times when something is so frightening and shocking, you just can't tear your eyes away? That's how I was. Taking in his appearance, I gaped at his barnacle clothing and wet boots. His head swerved in my direction. "Put your eyes back in your head, boy." He commanded, addressing me directly. I instantly straightened my posture and looked in the other way. He turned back to Jack."You've been captain of the Black Pearl of 13 years. That was our agreement." He said, stepping towards Jack, who took a few steps back.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was mutinied upon." Jack said smartly.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless." The man replied. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" He added, mocking Jack's title. His creatures laughed at that.

"You have my payment, one soul to serve on your ship." Jack said. Was he referring to Will?

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha, we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over price."

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days." The man challenged.

"You're a diamond, mat. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go." The man said, evoking more laughter.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half." Jack bargained, "and did I happen to mention…he's in love?" That seemed to have caught the octopus man's attention. "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

"I keep the boy. 99 souls." The octopus man said, unfazed, apparently. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" I know that if I was Will and Jack did that to me, I'd be cursing his name everyday of the lifetime.

"Yep, I'm good with it." Jack said, evening giving a smile. "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean, ink?" The man grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and did something to it.

"Three days." He reminded him. He turned and left, his creatures fortunately following him.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack said, "I-I feel sullied and unusual." He examined his hand; the octopus guy left some sticky liquid on it.

"And how do you intend to harvest these 99 souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need to be." Jack said. I admit, he said wittingly.

"Ah, Tortuga!" Gibbs agreed. Jack smiled, and wiped his hand on Gibbs' shirt.

"Tortuga." Jack repeated. I wanted to ask what that was, and who that man was, his purpose, and why he looked like that, but I could save those for later.

As Jack wished, we arrived in Tortuga. Though glad to have set foot on land again, I was taken back by Tortuga's close resemblance to a tavern, a larger, more open tavern. Many flouncy ladies servicing dirty or lonely sailors and men, everywhere, literally, EVERYWHERE. I had to use the bathroom and since I was able to use the ladies once more, I immediately regretted it as some tipsy girl had approached me and asked if I was "looking" in the bathroom for some "entertainment."

I met up with Jack as he stationed himself in a tavern, readied with a signup list for people to sell their souls. Surprisingly, some actually did, and it made me wonder if they were even half literate. I stood behind Jack, watching four rather pitiful men sign their lives up, prepared to die but wanting a bit of adventure. Finally, a man dressed in a battered naval uniform approached the table.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs politely asked the man.

"My story…" The man began, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas." Gibbs' face fell and Jack turned to listen in interest. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

"Commodore?" Gibbs said in disbelief.

"No, not anymore. Weren't you listening?" The man said. He leaned closer towards Gibbs. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord…" Gibbs said, "You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So, do I make your crew or not?" The man said, ignoring the question. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere- nice?" He grabbed the table and flipped it over, causing Gibbs to fall to the ground. I hurried over and helped him up- and looked back to Jack for instructions- but he wasn't there. Dafuq?

"So? Am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" The man said, now stepping into the center of the room, everyone backing out of his way. He pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it towards a moving figure- Jack. So there he was, hiding behind a thin leaf of plant. Arse. "Or should I just kill you now?" I gathered they had some kind of feud between them.

"You're hired." Jack said merrily.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." The man said. Two of those four men who had signed up rushed towards him and pushed his arm down.

"Easy, sailor!" One shouted.

"That's our captain you're threatening!" Another said. The struggle led to the man accidentally shooting at the chandelier and somehow ending up cracking a random man's bottle of rum. Needless to say, that set off a riot.

"Time to go!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Gibbs replied, and we made our way up the stairs. With my small frame, it was pretty difficult because I was being pushed against the wall by fighting men. Then, the fight froze for a bit and I watched as some other sailor knocked the commodore man out by smashing a bottle on his head.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" He yelled. The people laughed, and grabbed hold of his unconscious body, brought him outside, Jack and us following, and swung him out into the mud with the pigs. The boy who'd knocked him out was the first to reach him after that.

"James Norrington." He said, or maybe she? Had a rather high voice, or eunuch? "What has the world done to you?" Ah, I remember that name, the man who was also wanted by Beckett. James looked up at his face, and then quickly away, most likely in shame. Jack poked me in the shoulder and beckoned me to follow. We left poor James and made our way back to the ship. The boy and James quickly stood and followed us.

"Captain Sparrow!" The boy called.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The boy said. Wait what?" Jack stopped abruptly.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He said.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." The boy cleared up. Wait, is this…um…Lizeth? Jack turned around.

"Elizabeth." He said. Oh, pfft I knew that. "Hide the rum." He said to Gibbs. "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing." Was she disguised as a male too? Well, obviously. "I happen to have no dress in my cabin-"

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through unfortunate circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' Crew." Who was Davy Jones? I took it he was the octopus man, as they had been speaking frighteningly of him, and hadn't Jack tricked Will into going there? Or was I way off? I need to start paying more attention.

"Day Jones?" Elizabeth said in horror. Jack nodded sadly, and behind her, James threw up.

"Oh please, "He said, "The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny." Jack replied.

"Jack." Elizabeth said, exasperated. "All I want is to find Will." Such love.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack said.

"Of course." She replied.

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Well…there is a chest."

"Oh, dear." James said.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Ragettii and Pintel, two other members of the crew, said, walking by.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" James asked Elizabeth. Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"How would we find it?" She asked.

"With this." Jack said, taking out a compass. "My compass…is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken." James remarked.

"True enough, this compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth said.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Now that was fascinating. I actually wanted to snatch that compass and see what I wanted the most in the world, not really knowing what I would want, other than to go back home. Such supernatural!

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will." She corrected him.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack insisted. He opened the compass for her, and she watched in interest as the compass did whatever compasses do. Jack peered at it, and shouted, "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading! Let's move!"

* * *

><p>"I have found Norrington, milord," Mercer reported, "Along with Sparrow and the Elizabeth lass."<p>

"Excellent, when do you expect to capture them?" Beckett asked.

"Not anytime soon. Actually, I heard something rather intriguing."

"Yes?"

"They're on a quest to find the heart of Davy Jones."

"Even more wonderful. We ought to let them find it." Beckett said with a sarcastic sneer. "And when they do, we'll congratulate them by taking it away for our own purpose." Mercer smiled tightly.

"Additionally, sire, I also found something I'm confident you'll be interested in."

"Really, now?" Beckett said.

"Yes. I saw that lad, Mr. Clint, along with them." A pause.

"You're quite sure?"

"Positive, milord."

"How...enthralling."


	12. Saved! Sort of

It's been a couple of days since we set course for wherever Jack's planning to go. During those days, my guess of a feud between James and Jack was confirmed by Jack's treatment of James. It was rather pitiful, and I was curious as to why they treated each other with such malicious.

"Beckett?" Gibbs said. My head snapped up at that name.

"Yes, they're signed." Elizabeth said, holding some parchment. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Jack made a gagging noise at Beckett's name.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said. "Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack said. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth agreed.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea." Gibbs said. What chest? The one with Davy Jones' heart in it? Ew.

"A truly discomfiting notion, love." Jack said.

"And bad." Gibbs added. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!"

All of us stood up, backs aching from bending over for several hours, and hastily moved to fix the sails. I went to James' side to help him.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes?" He gruffly answered.

"Why the rivalry between you and Jack? If I may ask?" James hesitated.

"It was once one of my ambitions to capture Sparrow and have him hanged. I chased him for a few years. I ended up being caught in a hurricane, and that was the end of that. But it's still a goal." James growled.

"Ah." That was the only response I could think of. James shook his head, probably out of misery for himself, and seeing Elizabeth walk away from Jack, took the opportunity to go and talk to her. Hmmm. Why am I so ignored?

* * *

><p>It's. so. damn. boring. I spent most of my time attending to some part of the ship and the rest just sitting around. It seemed like a eternality of boredom before Gibbs finally shouted, "Land, ho!" Pulling down the anchors, Jack, Ragetti, Pintel, Elizabeth, and James boarded one boat.<p>

"Wait." Jack said. "You, come with us." He beckoned at me.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Just in case we need another helping hand, and I don't exactly trust you alone on me ship without my supervision." Jack said bluntly. I shrugged, understanding his suspicion, even though I don't think I proved a danger, and got into the boat. We rowed in uncomfortable silence, the sun beating down on us and the rowing a lot of muscle work. Finally reaching shore, they grabbed hold of shovels Jack had prepared and headed on foot.

"Guard the boat. Mind the tide." Jack said to Ragetti, Pintel, and me. I stared at the two; they've also somehow creeped me out, especially with Ragetti's wooden eye. I must say, however, for the next few hours or something, I was entertained, the two argued over the most ridiculous things.

"I can sing." Pintel said.

"No you can't." Ragetti said.

"Yes, I can."

"Well, if you can, then how come I've never heard you sings before?"

"I never said I could sing well!"

"Then why you'd bring it up in the first place?"

"'Cuz I wants you to know that I can make your ears bleeds if I wants to!"

"Mind if I interrupt this lovely conversation?" I interrupted.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"What's the purpose of our being here?" I continued. Pintel looked thoughtful for a moment, but Ragetti answered me.

"Our purpose…is to find the chest with Davy Jones' heart." He said.

"Ah, the one they need to rescue Will?" I said.

"No. Believe it or not, it goes much deeper than that."

"What ya mean?" Pintel asked.

"Elizabeth may want the chest in order to rescue Will, but Jack also wants it to use as leverage to control Jones and save his own skin, and we shan't be astonished if Will wants it to save his twice- cursed pirate father, and that Norrington, that gleam in his eye when he heard them bringing it up." Ragetti shivered. "I thinks he wants to regain a bit of honor for himself."

"How would he do that with a chest?" I asked.

"I believe Beckett wants it." He replied. I remember now…

"And how does you know this?" Pintel inquired.

"Don't insult my intelligence." Ragetti said indignantly. Pintel stared at Ragetti for a few seconds.

"Oi!" He shouted. Our heads turned over our shoulders to see what he was shouting about, and saw three figures fighting with each other, and Elizabeth standing afar from them, shouting herself. We jumped to our feets and raced over there, tripping in the sand.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked, the three of us coming to a stop.

"Well, like I said just a few minutes ago, each wants the chest for hisself."

"Sad." Pintel commented.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth shrieked at the fighting men.

"That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny." Pintel said slyly to Ragetti.

"Terrible temptation." Ragetti said.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." The two exchanged looks, and hurried off. I just stood there, uncertain of whether to follow them or assist Elizabeth in whatever she was doing. I took the latter since the two were already far away and I did not want to run.

"Enough!" Elizabeth continued shouting. A sudden idea seemed to struck her. "Oh, oh! The heat!" She dramatically fell to the sand. I figured this to be her way of hoping to coax the men, whom I guessed to all have feelings for her, by the way they act around her, to cease fighting and assist her. That idea failed, anyhow. I walked over to her, leaning over her. Noticing the sudden shade, which she ought to thank me for, she turned her head and looked at me.

"That was kind of pathetic." I remarked.

"I had no other choice!" She said, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. I looked around for Ragetti and Pintel, just in time to see them run past with the chest. I poked Elizabeth in the shoulder and gestured at them. Shocked, she got to feet and chased after them. This time, I followed. We chased them into the forestry of the island, and finally able to cut them off. Elizabeth stood in their way, and reached for her cutlass, and found nothing. She slowly looked back at them, and smiled sheepishly. Grinning, Ragetti and Pintel dropped the chest and drew their own swords.

"Ello, poppet." Pintel said, the two advancing towards her.

"Oh, look!" I shouted, pointing to the left. Their heads turned to witness a giant wheel rolling, with what appeared to be James and Will fighting each other on top. I admire their skills. Then, Jack came, running awkwardly with his hand gestures after them. Pintel looked back at Ragetti, and shrugging their shoulders, continued towards Elizabeth.

"I'm sure there's a better way to settle this!" I shouted, and then a swung axe hit the tree next to me. We looked back, and saw a group of those watery monsters heading towards us, shouting and wielding weapons. Elizabeth backed up into Ragetti and Pintel, and for some reason gave their swords to her and ran off. Should I help her? I didn't know how to fight, but what's so difficult about swinging a sword around? I quickly went over to her.

"Can I help?" I asked, not really finding another to ask for permission to help her. Without looking at me, she handed me one of the swords, and then ran with Ragetti and Pintel. I ran after them. The two men ran aside a tree, the trunk they were carrying rebounded and fell to the ground. We paused, looking back, to see that the monsters were already close enough to take the chest. Left with no other choice, even though we could have totally ran away, Ragetti and Pintel and Elizabeth ran back to fight them. Seeing that it was unfair for Ragetti and Pintel to be unarmed, I shouted "Pintel!" and tossed the sword at him, which he caught and began to fight. Elizabeth did likewise and tossed hers to Ragetti. I looked back to check the valuable chest- and found it missing.

"Oi!" I shouted. "The chest's missing!"

"What?" Elizabeth shouted back. She and Pintel and Ragetti turned and ran towards me.

"Oh- I said the chest's-" I repeated, cut off by Elizabeth grabbing me. Turns out they ran to run from the advancing creatures. We ran for our lives, and I've never ever had to run before. Elizabeth stopped and skillfully stabbed four of the things. As we ran, we found the chest, and Pintel and Ragetti both grabbed a side of it and ran. We ran straight for the shore, running into the waters. I grabbed one of the oars of the longboat, Jack somehow being there and holding another, and began fending off the creatures. I swung and swung, and noticing my lack of skills, they laughed and advanced on me, even though if you ask me, I shouldn't even be on their list of problems. I was knocked to the side, one of their strength of their swing knocking me down, and another broght his axe down upon my oar, cutting it cleanly in half, but I was grateful, because just after that the giant wheel rolled back and knocked them down, so technically I was saved from being run over by that. I quickly got to my feet, conscious that the creatures were now being defeated. But I thought that too soon, and we were eventually cornered to the longboat, those creatures surrounding us.

"We're not getting out of this." James said.

"Not with the chest." Elizabeth said.

"Into the boat." James commanded, turning to the boat and heaving the chest out.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said.

"Don't wait for me." James said, running through the waters, bravely creating a diversion so that the monsters would follow him and the rest of us could go free.

"I say we respect his final wish." Pintel said.

"Aye!" agreed Jack. They all turned to board the boat. I threw my oar onto the boat, and then stopped.

"Wait, you're just going to leave him?" I said.

"Pretty much! Now board or be left behind!" Jack said. "Besides, it's not as if you owe him anything!"

"Respect his final wish!" Pintel repeated.

"But I don't want to feel forever in debt to his memory!" I shouted.

"Throw away your good conscience, you'll find life much more enjoyable!" I hesitated, then suddenly remembered something. Only one of the oars would be useable to row back…I made up my mind, and leaned my weight against the boat and pushed it away. With my pumping adrenaline, the boat glided away, and I stood back, watching Jack and their bewildered expressions.

"Much obliged, lass! We'll be sure to honor your bravery!" Jack said, recovering first and tipping his hat appreciatively at me. I watched them attempt to row away with one oar, though Jack did try to use the broken oar. It took me a while to realize he had called me 'lass'. I gave a small hysterical laugh; was this another one of those destiny things or just my own stupid choice? I stopped abruptly when I heard the splashing of water behind me, and whirled around- and to my relief, saw James.

"Are you daft? Why did you stay?" He shouted, coming closer to me.

"There was no other option!" I said, watching him come to a stop in front of me. We stood in the strangely still waters, watching the longboat become a speck in the horizon. James patted my back and steered us back to shore. As we walked onto the sandy shore, he turned to me.

"No, honestly, why did you stay?" He asked.

"There was only one oar they could use to row back to the ship, and I knew I'd be one less weight…" I said, trailing off.

"That was quite a brave thing."

"Only brave thing I've ever done." I said with a smile, even though I could feel a small wave of panic build up inside me. "And yourself, risking your life to drive those monsters away so we could escape."

"And it would have worked even better if you had left along with them." James said, chuckling.

"What prompted you to make that decision?" I asked.

"What decision?"

"To create a sort of diversion."

"So you all could survive, obviously."

"Ah." I thought there might have been a deeper reason, or maybe he's just that kind of good man. I thought back to Jack, who was good in his own way, and Will, also a good and filial son. It made me wonder if Beckett was a good man also. Pfft

"You know, I truly love her." He said quietly.

"Who? Elizabeth?" I said, thinking of the only girl besides me in the crew.

"Yes."

"I see…She chose Will over you?" I asked, and then slightly regretted it when a pained look flashed on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring it up-"

"It's quite alright, its better if I face the reality."

"You know, you deserve so much better."

"Do I? I feel I've been pushed aside; started off with a comfortable reputation and ended up…like this. All because of my determination to capture Jack Sparrow."

"Why were you so set upon arresting him?" I asked curiously.

"Because…" He said, hesitating a little. "Because I thought that if I achieve such a deed, I could maybe win Elizabeth's approval and…heart."

"Oh, so most of the things you do are centered around her…Strong love, you got."

"Yes, foolish love." He said, chuckling.

"Actually, it shows your loyalty, and devotion."

"If only she appreciated it…" He said with a hint of bitterness. I gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Anyways, now what?" I asked, trying to move the conversation from Elizabeth.

"Fortunately, this island is near a popular trading route, so we'll most likely see a ship soon who can take us back to land."

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever we need to go."

We sat for a good time in silence, watching the waves swim on shore and retreat. It was hypnotizing in its own way. Without warning, James jumped to his feet.

"Look! A ship!" He said, pointing towards a small figure in the distance. I stood and started jumping up and down, waving and yelling at the ship to come over here. James went back into the forest and quickly emerged with a handful of branches. He set them down and began rubbing some of the twigs together.

"Are you trying to create fire?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know how to?" I nodded, it was one of the useful things I've learned to survive from watching people, and squatted down to help him. We struck a fire and the branches immediately caught on. We stood back, watching the flames grew to three times my height, and saved we were.


	13. Truth Will Out

**A/N: Thank you ****GoTeamSkipper****, ****Countcresent****, ****Dunas Priest****, nosicaa, and ****Artemis Sherwood**** so, so much for your reviews! It really motivates me :D**

* * *

><p>The ship that saved us was, unfortunately for me, one of the EITC ships, and, even more luckless, headed by Groves himself. As some of the men helped James and me on deck, he had come over to see whom they've picked up. In contrast to the building tension in me, his eyes went past me and straight to James.<p>

"C-commodore Norrington!" He exclaimed, his eyes blinking as though he couldn not believe that James stood right before him.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant Groves, even under these circumstances, which by the way, I thank you for saving us." James replied with a wide smile.

"Likewise, commodore." Groves said, smiling in return. His eyes shifted to me. "You look strangely familiar…ah, Mr. Clint! I have missed your presence for quite a while."

"Ah, yes, pleasure seeing you again as well." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Interesting…" Groves said, giving me a pondering look.

"Your name is Clint?" James asked me.

"Er, yes."

"You've never mentioned your name before." He said, a hint of accusation in his tone.

"Well, You've never exactly asked…" I said. James tilted his head, nodding in thoughtful agreement.

"If I may ask, where have you been all this time?" Groves asked, looking at James.

"I've been…indisposed." James said. Groves nodded understandingly and did not press on the matter.

"I must say, commodore, it is very dangerous for you to be back. Lord Beckett is requesting your arrest, and I think it best if we drop you elsewhere. Might I suggest that you hide in perhaps London or-"

"Actually, Lord Beckett is whom I wish to see." James said. Groves stared at him, and seemed to want to say something, but then chose not to.

"Captain, please change our course to Port Royal." Groves commanded.

* * *

><p>We arrived back in Port Royal a few days later. The ship pulled in at harbor near dawn, and Groves offered to personally escort us to Beckett estate. James gratefully accepted, and I was debating on where to run and hide. As Groves started walking with James, I fell a little behind them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to quietly slip away.<p>

"Walk with us, Mr. Clint, you are falling behind." James said leniently, looking back at me.

"Oh, yes, sure." I muttered. "Actually, there is really no use for me to accompany you pleasant men any longer, so I will take my leave and be off your hands..."

"Nonsense, I want to tell Beckett of your part in my rescue and I am more than confident he will reward you." James said.

"You needn't so. In fact, I'll be leaving. Goodbye and good luck, you two…" I said, raising my hand to wave farewell.

"I insist that you stay." A familiar Irish-clipped voice said from behind me. I gave a start, and the three of us turned our heads and watched Mercer loomed in from the growing shadows of the town. "Undoubtedly, he will be pleased to see you again." I gulped.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Mercer." I said, knowing it better than to be imprudent. Mercer gestured with a hand for us to continue walking, and trailed silently after us, making sure I got to the mansion. We reached the estate, and I was slightly shaking at the thought of meeting Beckett after running away. Mercer beckoned at the guard with nod of his head, and he opened the door for us to enter. Mercer then escorted us to Beckett's office, and knocked once on the door.

"Come in." Beckett's voice called from behind the door. Mercer pushed the doors open and ushered them in, then stopped me.

"He'll be with you in a moment." Mercer growled. I stood back, and Groves and James stepped into the room. Mercer pulled the doors closed and stood by me, making my heart pound in a scared sort of way. I did not trust myself to not say anything stupid, so I stayed silent until the doors opened again and the two emerged from the office, looking quite joyful.

"I've been promoted!" James exclaimed, grinning like a happy little boy, "I get my life back!" Groves patted James on the back congratulatory, also grinning at his friends' happiness.

"Congratulations." I said. James reached for my hand and shook it merrily.

"Pleasure knowing you, Mr. Clint." He said. I just smiled and nodded back at him, wondering if whatever James had done left Beckett is a good mood. James and Groves then left and turned down the halls, their voices fading away. Mercer pushed me into the office.

"Leave us, Mr. Mercer." Beckett said, glancing at me. Mercer nodded and turned and left, closing the doors behind him. "Tut, tut, Mr. Clint. We meet again."

"Delightful to see you, too." I replied.

"I do wonder, what is it that draws me to you?" He asked, a rather random question.

"Well, is it my dashing personality or good looks?" I joked, trying to relieve the anxiety I had. Funny how I act differently around him.

"Neither, but rather, my curiosity." Beckett said, setting down the pen he had been using to write. He stood and walked over to the table which held the brandy, and poured some for himself and for me. He offered me a glass to which I declined. He returned back to his seat.

"Where did you go?" He asked. "After you left after, allegedly, getting some tea?" Straight to the point, he is.

"Actually, I did get you some tea, so it was not 'allegedly', I just didn't deliver it all the way to you." He gave me a piercing look. "Erm, I just left and ended up aboard the Pearl."

"Obviously." Beckett said. "Your details are very lax."

"It's not as if you have provided me specific standards to meet." I said.

"True. I want, no, I shall be kind, I _plead_ you to be elaborate and truthfully." He said, slightly irked. Hahaha, he pleaded.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. He makes it sound as if I know something he wants to know, which is unlikely. He thought about it.

"That's an excellent question. I've already got everything I wanted, and information I've already obtained, so what use are you to me?" He said, with that 'sinisterly polite' tone of his.

"That's an excellent question, itself. As I see it, I am of no further use to you, and since you're such a good person, you should arrange for a ship to sail me back to London." I suggested. He smiled amusingly, and took a drink from his glass.

"What should stop me from having Mercer do away with you?" Beckett asked.

"Is that a threat?" I asked. "You offend me."

"Answer the bloody question."

"Touchy. Anyways, I might be going out on a limb here, but because deep inside your cold arse heart, you loves me, otherwise I would have already been dead." I said, taking a sip to calm my rumbling thoughts. He chuckled at the absurdity in my answer, or is it absurd? *wiggles eyebrows*

"Or perhaps, by chance, because you possess information of interest to me." He said, after a split second pause.

"I prefer the first option."

"Preference does not mean it is the correct one."

"In your opinon."

"My opinions are as flawed as anyone's."

"Ah, you admit it."

"I have never exactly denied it…?" Beckett said questioningly.

"Whatever, I detected a hint of hesitation! Now what of that?" I asked.

"Hesitate? I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did."

"I merely had to take a brief second to collect my thoughts."

"Nice excuse."

"It ismnot an excuse."

"Why do you deny it? It makes everything complicated, and now I'm doubting myself."

"I tire of your argument. Now, let's track back to where we left off. You had been talking about how a prank landed you here in this position?" Beckett said, switching the subject of our conversation.

"I must exclaim, I am surprised you remember that." He must have been thinking a lot about that. I didn't know what to make of it.

"It intrigues me. Please," he gestured for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk, "take a seat, and continue. I would love to hear more about it."

"Fancy that." I muttered.

"I divulged my past to you; it's only fair that you return in kind." Beckett said. I reluctantly sat down in the chair.

"Continuing where I had left off…yes, a prank resulted in my being here, and from there…Do you truly want to know all of this?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, and I ask that you refrain from giving me any sort of punishment. Anyhow, because of their prank, I was stuck on the ship, your ship, and I had todisguisemyself and, er, yeah, that is the sum of it." I said, talking that one part fast so he wouldn't catch it, but it turns out that was exactly what he was looking for.

"You…disguised yourself?"

"Indeed, I said that."

"Who were you before?"

"A naïve person who believed the words of a bully."

"Enlighten me, why do I get the impression that you are a female?" He asked instead. His question stuck me dumbfounded; and I had no idea on how to answer. Well I did but I didn't want to answer.

"Perhaps your observations skills are far from what the truth is." I said.

"You needn't lie or give excuses." He countered, slightly offended.

"I have to lie because liars lie therefore as a liar I must lie but I'm not actually admitting that I was lying because I was honestly telling the truth."

He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. "I suggest you do not avoid the truth; you'll find that I have ways to persuade someone and wringing a confession out of them." He said, his voice lowering to a magnificently menacing tone.

"Oh, how I miss our little conversations." I said sarcastically, and quickly caught myself.

"Perhaps… you seek attention?"

"Attention? From what?"

"From me." Ooh….that strikes a thought.

"I don't know who you think you are to me, but that surely isn't the reason!"

"Perhaps, your lack of affection from your own parents led you to seek it elsewhere…Perhaps you see this as a chance to gain approval from all those who've shunned you."

"And what of yourself?" I said at first quietly, then again a little louder, trying to sound intimidating.

"Pardon me?"

"Perhaps, you aspire to gain a title, as you did, 'lord', because you aim to gain control over others since you were once bullied, and now you contrive to become a bully yourself, and so you have-"

"This isn't-"

"And your family's neglectance of you- excluding your mum and sister, I believe- gives you that cold heart you possess today-"

"Enough!" He raised his voice, startling me, and he had stood up from his chair. He leaned closer to me so that our faces were inches apart. "Beyond doubt, I tire of how you worm out of my questions and your constant deceit." He said through gritted teeth. "Now, from now and on, you will answer me straightforwardly or I shall have you thrown in prison and have Mercer deal with you!" I gulped and feverishly nodded in compliance. He took a deep breath and sat back calmly in his chair. "I apologize for my loss of temper."

"I apologize for my lack of respect…and failure to comply with you." I said a little quietly. I didn't feel like talking now that I've pissed him off.

"I didn't make you upset with my raised voice, did I?" Beckett said with a surprisingly worried tone.

"No, no." I said. Beckett raised an eyebrow, not believing me, but did not press on.

"All I want to know is, who you really are." He said kindly. I appreciate that, and that gave me the initiative to tell the truth; yes I am easily pleased.

"Well, the fact of the matter is, I am a girl." I finally confessed. His mouth opened in a perfect 'o', then he quickly closed it.

"Yes, I thought you might have been one, good to see you've finally decided to tell the truth…" He said absent mindedly. "My observations are point accurate..."

"Aren't you angry? Is it not illegal for a woman to enter the navy?" I asked, appalled at his neutral reaction.

"Under different circumstances, well, I mean - I have to know all of the details. Do you wish to be persecuted?" He said, stumbling all over his words.

"No, I'm simply appalled at your neutral reaction. It's as though you could care less."

"I have no intention of bringing you to the attention of the Royal Court."

"Why?"

"All I am willing to say is that you amuse me, and for that, you have my, if small, condolences." Beckett said.

I eyed him carefully, suspicious of his motives and being implied as a jester, and then decided that since my true sex is out, might as well my identity. "My real name is Loraine Ann…" I said, looking at him. His jaw dropped open, a much more natural reaction.

"Loraine Ann, as in the name of my future wife?" he asked with an odd look in his eye.

"Yes, that is if you decide to carry on with the wedding." I said in a small voice. How awkward things will be now. His quickly closed his mouth, deciding it was ungentlemanly of him. He cleared his throat.

"So, this is how it comes to." He said, more to himself than to me. "All those things I've said and all you have done…"

"Yes, and I'm quite sorry for that. If you wish, we may start all over…" I offered with a small glimpse of hope.

"No, our past relationship must be embraced and then we may be able to move…" He said, still with that far distance look on his face.

"What's troubling you?" I asked.

"To be honest in return, as you were with me, I seem to be battling some emotion I don't quite understand…" He said, his eyes roaming around the room, looking at everywhere but me. I didn't understand it either.

"So, er, are you alright?"

"Yes, in a manner of spanking, but nonetheless…" He finally focused his gaze on me, making me blush, and in a charming voice, said, "Might I suggest you go back to your room and cleanse yourself, and I'll find some appropriate clothing for you. Also, get some sleep; I imagine your journey back here was a harsh one." I nodded, a bit confused at his sudden change in attitude; from threats to gentlemen, but I'm content with that, and so far as I know, I'm getting off pretty easy. He's a ambitious man, can be both charming and brutish, but least I didn't get punished or anything. I gave him a little bow and exited the room and made my way to my room.

* * *

><p>Beckett twiddled with his pen, thinking hard. His naturally calm demeanor kept him in control, and only in certain situations would he actually lose it. Over the absence of Clint, or Loraine, he had been finding it difficult to rid his mind of thoughts of him, no, <em>her<em>. His thoughts were muddled by her. Irritably intrigued, he had personally gone around, inquiring his employees for news of her, and to his dismay, came up with nothing. He was extremely baffled at how the annoying Clint turning out to be his finance, Loraine, and had been immensely flustered when he, no, _she, _said 'you loves me'. He did not know why, but that emitted a deep feeling within him. All this time, he'd been with his future wife, though he hadn't had the foggiest idea, and she came to be short of his standards. He had expected obedience and submissiveness, but instead received a sharp tongued girl who did not know her place, and worse of all, had a brief affiliation with pirates! Even more worse was that of Jack Sparrow. How could he cope with that? Not to mention he was close to tossing her in jail and undressing her. If her parents knew of that... But in all, he was strangely fascinated, but even he did not wish to admit that to himself, because none of it changed that fact that now their relationship was left perplex. He shook his head in despair, and called in Mercer.

"Yes, milord?" Mercer said, coming in and standing at attention.

"Go into town and purchase a small dress, corset, and petticoat for me, will you?" Beckett said, the words just coming out of his mouth with no deep thought. Mercer raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but did not question the order.

"Of course, milord. Any specific color, design?"

"No, just a plain, simple one." Mercer nodded, turned on his heels, and exited.


	14. The Beginning of The World's End

I sat in the bathtub, slowly cleaning myself, but mostly just laying there in the relaxing water. That Beckett is effing strange. Now knowing my true identity, he's all polite and gentlemanly, completely the opposite of how he was when I was one of his officers. There's a saying about how if you really want to know what a man is look, you look at how he treats his inferiors. Reflecting on Beckett's case, he seems to be an abominable person: how pleasant for me to be stuck with him, but I ought not to be surprised with my bad luck. Nonetheless, I am very glad that he's taking all of this really well. I looked up as a faint knock sounded on my door.

"Hello? Erm, Lord Beckett has sent for these clothes, I'll just leave them on your bed, then." A female voice rang out; one of his servants.

"Please and thank you!" I shouted back through the door. A few seconds later and I heard the door close on her way out. I gathered she must had been confused at why "Mr. Clint" would need female clothing. Speaking of which, I wonder what he got me. I quickly finished and got myself wrapped in a thick white towel, and stepped into my room. I unfolded the pile of clothing, and stood back, peering at them. It was a simple tan colored dress with a matching corset and petticoat. Shame, you would think that he would have givenmme something nicer. I put on the dress though, there's no reason to put on a petticoat and corset to bed, and it is not as if I had any other option, and settled into my bed. I feared I might not have been able to get any sleep at all, but then realized I did not give a care and sank into a nice slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke and was getting ready when someone knocked on my door.<p>

"Miss Ann," Mercer's voiced called, "Kindly wake and ready yourself, then report to Lord Beckett's office." Wow, without even so much as a good morning. Fading footsteps told me he then left. I got ready and dressed myself in the plain attire, and headed to Beckett's office. I wondered if he'll have some breakfast for me. My tummy is hungry. I approached his door and knocked a few times.

"Come in." Beckett called. I pushed the doors opened and walked in. As usual, he was seated behind his desk with important looking papers strewn across it. I stood in front of his desk and gave a little courtesy; one of us has to be the polite one. He noticed this and gave a little smirk.

"Prudent of you to do so. Please, take a seat." He said, motioning towards the chair. I sat and smoothed out my skirt; I was very glad to be back in female clothing.

"So, good morning to you, too." I said as a nice greeting. He looked up at me, a flint look of surprise at my politeness. Yeah, you better be surprised.

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Ann." He said, clearing his throat. "Moving on, and though I wouldmhate to put a lady at distraught," He continued, his flat tone suggesting that he did not care the least about putting a lady at distraught, "but there is a chance you may be hanged. Tomorrow, to be specific."

"Wha- For what reason?" I said, shocked. I did have a good idea of what reason, though.

"For your affiliation with pirates." Beckett said.

"That was a complete accident!"

"Miss Ann, you'll come to find that there are no accidents in this world." Now, he was playing around with his pen, spinning it skillfully through his fingers. "Everything happens in due time, and all for some purpose."

"But I'll have you know, being surrounded by pirates does not make me a pirate! It's like how being in the sea doesn't necessarily mean I'm a fish."

"That's a rather poor analogy, don't you think?"

"That's not the point. The point is that I should not be named pirate when I'm clearly not one!"

He twiddled with the pen some more. "It is not exactly _clear_."

"You're right; you only have my word to trust. Is that not good enough?" Oh, me and my duh questions.

"No."

"Alright, have I ever given you a legitimate reason not to trust me?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Okay, that didn't work out the way I wanted it to."

"Pitifully obvious, but no, it did not."

"I'll try a different approach. So then, how do you expect to answer to my parents?" I said boldly. I don't think he'd be comfortable with that.

"The fact is, Miss Ann, they don't know of your exact whereabouts, so they can't possibly trace it back to me. And, if anyone happens to do so, I could do away with them." He said, swirling the pen in a final, slashing movement. Was that supposed to be intimidating? 'Cuz that's what I perceived.

"Well then, you'd honestly kill me?" I said in a small voice. Despite all the horrible things I've heard about him, it still struck me as a surprise that he'd kill me too. He did not answer. That is very annoying. I pressed on, "What's your problem with pirates, anyways?"

"If you must know, I was tortured and held for ransom by a band of pirates." Beckett said in a bitter voice. He paused, uncertain, then added, "My father refused to pay it."

"How'd you escape?" I asked, rather desperate to move the subject from my hanging to something else.

"A respectable East India Trading Company official by the name of Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow" (that is a long arse name) "payed for my ransom." Beckett said, his face impassive.

"Er- that's great. At least you were freed."

"Freedom always comes at a price, as you'll come to know." He sat upright in his chair, and pointed the end of his pen towards me. "Although, in your case, there is no other option."

"There's always other options! It's just a matter of whether or not you are willing to take it!" I said.

"Yes, and I'm quite sure that's the only option I'm willing to take for _you."_

That hurts." I said, putting a hand on my chest where my heart laid beneath. "Why don't you just let me stay here? No one need know I was Mr. Clint."

"That would fall under the category as one of the options I'm not willing to take."

"I see how it is." I said, glaring at him through narrowed eyes and nodding my head.

"Perfect. Then, you may make your peace with the heavens and ready yourself for tomorrow."

My face was literally like :O

* * *

><p>Beckett could not help but laugh at Loraine's facial expression. He enjoyed watching her squirm and trying to wiggle her way out of this. He wondered if this was the right time to confess that he was actually just teasing her, and was taken by surprise when Loraine said, while pointing her index finger downwards with each syllable in ire, "Fine. I'm ready, right now, you short arse-"<p>

"Calm yourself, Miss Ann, I was merely joking." Beckett said, barely repressing a chuckle. The girl stopped in the middle of her ranting and stared at him through wide eyes.

"What? Why you really are a little arsehole! I was literally on the edge of panicking and punching you in the face or something!" She said, huffing and letting out relieved breaths.

"Well, I'm quite regaled; you were prepared to accept death."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I say a lot of things." Beckett let an amused grin shape his face.

"So let me get this straight; my head will remain attached to my body even after tomorrow?" Loraine added.

"Correct."

"Oh my goodness!" She said, putting her head down on the desk wearily, "Don't frighten me like that!" Still grinning, Beckett patted her on the shoulder. She straightened back up and wiped imaginary tears from her face. "But why so? What you have said stands true, I have associated with pirates."

"But like you said, it was not intended, and I assume, not reveled in?" She gave a quick nod. " Besides, you do not think I would actually condemn my future wife to the gallows, did you? A small incident of cross dressing in the navy does not merit immediante death." Beckett mused.

"I should think not." She muttered. He noticed a quick light that flashed in her eyes at 'future wife'. "But nonetheless, an affiliation with pirates is something you despise."

"Actually, I expect I'll be negoiating with them soon." Beckett had heard tales of the Brethren Court, and knew that to achieve his goal, he must reach it through them.

"Er, ok then, I won't argue with your decision." Loraine said.

"Well, nonetheless, on a more serious note, I'll have one of the maids escort you around town. You may purchase your necessities and clothes- I will provide you with money."

"I am to stay with you?" She said, looking at him.

"Unless you wish to return to London?"

"Nah, I'll stay here with you." Loraine said with a smile, then caught herself. "I don't have to pay you back, do I?"

"Excellent, and you are not obliged to." Beckett said. In fact, he felt he was the one who should feel obligated to treat her nicely, as compensation for all her troubles. Loraine nodded, then-

"May I attend the hanging tomorrow?"

"Egad, why would you want to see such a thing?" Beckett asked with an air of surprise.

"Curiousity."

"I don't think I would like my wife to witness the deaths of a few hundred people."

"I'm not your wife! Yet."

"Exactly."

"Well, until then, I am still my own person, so may I go?" Beckett gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Yes, you may attend."

* * *

><p>The next day, I was standing alongside Beckett at the gallows in a light purple dress with darker corset and petticoat and whatnot. The large courtyard was filled with lines of military men directing raggedly dressed people, both men and women, adults and children (:O) alike who closely resembled hobos but whom I found out to be convicted pirates to the hangings. All of those convicted lined in one long queue, waiting for their turn. Each one would step up on the stage and the executor would pull the ropes and down they go, necks snapping in instant death. I cringed at the first couple of hangings, then diverted my attention to Beckett, who was sitting (and hadn't thought to ask me if I wanted to sit either) down, carefully observing and relishing the deaths of these pirates. Meanwhile, another military man was reading out loud from a scroll of paper, claiming a royal order condemning all these people to death and rights suspended and blah. But, the statements made me uncomfortable; was I considered guilty of 'associating with a person convicted of piracy'?<p>

"Interesting, is it not?" Beckett said, his gaze never wavering from the ill fated people.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Not one of them has even uttered a single word in their defense…" Beckett said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps because they have already resigned to their fate." I replied. I looked back at the gallows, and watched as a tiny boy walk up on the raised ground. So young, and already a pirate… "Are you positive that everyone being hanged is truly guilty?" I questioned.

"They are all guilty in some way." Beckett said. "Otherwise, they would not be here."

"Wow, that seems like an awful lot of pirates, then."

"You'll come to realize how vile and ruthless these pirates are." Beckett said, finally turning his head to look at me. I wasn't too sure if I agreed, the pirates on that black ship weren't as bad as stories tell, they were just living their life and surviving, kind of like how my father sometimes sell defective items without the purchasers' knowledge. But Beckett and his people on the other hand, are only just doing their jobs and in the best interests of the safety of citizens. I think.

"But, there's a child." I said, spotting a small boy being lead up on stage.

"Whether young or not, he has apparently engaged in piracy." Beckett said, impassive to the age of the guilty. "In order to instill civil obedience and invoke fear into pirates and those who want to be pirates, we must set an example."

Just then, a high musical voice started to sing, and our attentions were brought back to the hangings. The little boy had been propped up on a stool to reach the noose; yet he was snging. Encouraged, perhaps, by this act, the rest of the pirates, one by one, gean to sing as well. Their joined voices carried the haunting lyrics and they marched in place along to the rhythum.

_Yo-ho_

_All hands hoist the colors high_

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars_

_Nnever shall we die_

_Yo-ho_

_Haul together_

_Hoist the colors high-_

Lt. Groves had come running up the small steps, calling, "Lord Beckett!" He came to a stop. "They've started to sing, sir." Beckett gave a haughty smirk.

"Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe...April Fools Day!**


	15. First Move

**A/N: Grr...This chapter's kind of rushed because I honestly did not know how to continue this story . But I'll try my best :D**

* * *

><p>The next day, I came into the office to find Beckett standing by his desk. A large suitcase lay on his desk and evidently, he had been in the midst of packing his things for some reason I was not told when I had entered. I stared at him with a confused expression.<p>

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We've to embark on a ship." Beckett said, resuming his packing.

"Am I going as well?"

"Do you want to?"

"Pretty much, considering that otherwise, I'd be here by myself."

"Yes, and we would not want that; the amount of trouble you could get into." Beckett muttered. "Well, I suggest you get to packing, then."

Within the next hour, I had packed my clothes and necessities I had purchased yesterday into a small suitcase that Beckett had kindly provided for me, and had the case be carried onto the ship by a couple of passing bluecoats. I accompanied them to the ship, once again viewing the breath-taking_ HMS Endeavor_. I hung around here, taking in this new scenery (so many places I've never been to), watching the officers haul stuff into the ship and waiting for Beckett to arrive. It took a rather long time for him to show up, I noticed, and when he finally did, he appeared to be fuming. When he caught sight of me, his eyes widened and he took a deep breath. I walked over to him.

"What's got your breeches in a bunch?" I asked conversationally.

"I just spent the last half hour looking for you." He gritted, "I had no idea you were already here."

"My bad, I just saw some of these men and I asked them to help carry my suitcase here." I said.

"I see." He said shortly. Summoning his patience, he gestured for me to board the ship first. I did, carefully walking up the plank, with Beckett following. Then, I noticed the absence of Mercer.

"Where is Mr. Mercer?" I asked, taking the first step on deck and then another.

"He is on an errand in Singapore." Beckett answered, coming up behind me.

"Nice."

"Lord Beckett!" A male voice shouted. We turned to see a familiar figure, who, with my awesome memory, I remembered to be Governor Swann.

"Ah, Governor Swann." Beckett said. "Pleasant to see you already on board."

"I demand to know why I should be taken along in this journey!" Gov. Swann said.

"Well, you see, I can't possibly bear to leave you here alone, and notably, I do require of your use." Beckett replied smoothly.

"You lost my reconcile when you condemned my daughter to the gallows!" Gov. Swann exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm sure that even through your thick veil of paternity, you acknowledge your daughter's pirate actions, and understand that she stands guilty of all charges." At his words, Gov. Swann faltered a bit, his lower lip trembling in anger, and he looked ready to persist, but then did not. He shrank back; perhaps realizing what Beckett had said was true. Beckett smirked in small victory. "Now, if you could please follow me…" He placed his hand firmly on my shoulder and with the other gestured for Gov. Swann to follow, and guided us towards the cabins, and pointed out his and my room.

"And I'll be over here in this cabin if you any of you need me." He finished. He gave Gov. Swann a hard look, telling him he had better not try anything to distrupt the journey.

"Alright. So, what do I do now?" I said brightly.

"Just rest, we'll be departing in a few moments. By the way, this is Miss Loraine Ann." Beckett said, motioning towards me at his small introduction. Then, he turned on his heels and went to his room, and I went to mine, but not before catching Gov. Swann's look of total defeat and desperation. Man, did I feel sorry for him. As I was about to close my door, the same bluecoats I had asked for help approached my door.

"Sorry to bother you, madam, "One of them said, "but here's your suitcase." I thanked them, and, bowing their heads at me, departed with my suitcase in my hand. I carried it into my room and unpacked. Well, here goes another adventure.

* * *

><p>A few days out at sea. *sigh*. I must have thrown up a few times. Despite having been on a ship several times before, whoever was the captain of this ship must have been a rookie. The ship jerked to and fro at random times, the direction altering slightly before righted, not to mention the wind was mighty strong. I barely ventured out on deck lest my skirts lift. Not to mention, for the past few hours, I've been hearing a number of cannon blasts and explosions that sometimes shook my cabin. Not like I was going to go and see what was causing that. Hell no. A knock was issued on my knock. I muttered "come in", and the door opened to reveal Beckett. I got up from where I had been lying in bed, thinking about life and the mysteries of the world, the same you'd think about when taking a shower, to greet him with a small courtesy. He gave an approving smile.<p>

"I just thought I would chance a visit and see how you were doing." He said. "I haven't really seen you out of your room for quite some time."

"Yes, well, when the weather becomes more fitting, I'll be up and about." I said.

"You're not ill, are you?" He asked.

"No. Whatever has given you such a thought?" –Insert sarcasm-

"Nothing other than the fact that you really haven't been out of your room for quite some time."

"Ah. I suppose you've missed our entertaining conversations, then." I said, giving him an airy smile.

"Actually, I have been wondering," He said, walking over to me and sitting down elegantly on my bed. I plopped over next to him. "If you had heard anything interesting during your time with…the pirates?" I thought about that for a bit.

"Can't say I have…Oh! This little compass thing!" I said, remembering that unique compass that Jack possessed.

"A compass?" Beckett inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Apparently, it's supposed to point to the thing you desire most."

Beckett blinked. "Your candid tone disinclines me to believe you. But then again, I don't see a reason for you to make up such a thing."

"You always carry some suspicion that I'm not being truthful or honest." I said indignantly.

"And with good reason. Nonetheless…" He said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Anything other than the compass?" I thought hard.

"No. The compass is all I can think of at the moment." He nodded.

"Yes, this compass does sound of interest. Well..." He stood up and straightened his clothes. "I think you'll be pleased to know that I have sent a letter to your parents informing them of your location."

"Why, thank you. I greatly appreciate that." I said earnestly.

"Yes, well, I best be leaving now. Do wander in and out of your room, sometimes, Miss Ann, it's good for your health." And with this, he departed. Wow, you'd think he'd just come in here for some information he hoped I had that he didn't, but obviously I didn't, so hahahahaha.

I stayed on my bed for a few more minutes, then decided I was hungry and exited my room to the kitchen. As I was picking out food to eat, I heard a clatter behind me. I turned around, and found a stumbling figure coming out of the growing shadows. Governor Swann!

"Governor Swann?" I called. The head snapped open and the hands briskly brushed dust from the clothes and straightened up.

"Oh! Miss- er- pardon me, I don't recall your name." Gov. Swann sputtered.

"I'm Loraine Ann." I reminded him.

"Ah, yes, Miss Ann. Do forgive me, I hadn't mean to create such a racket."

"It's quite alright. What are you doing, if I may ask?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"I –er- I was looking for a snack." He said, patting his stomach. Despite his hulking clothes, he did seem rather thin.

"By all means." I said. I offered him my stash of food. "You may have some of mine."

"What? Oh, that's very kind of you, but no thank you. I'll- I'll just be on my way now." He said, looking mighty flustered and speaking slightly fast. He quickly backed out of the room and left. I guessed him to have some ulterior motive, but it was none of my concern. Shrugging to myself, I started to eat.

Emerging from the kitchen feeling very satisfied, I decided to go to Beckett's office and pay him a visit. Having a slight comprehension of where he'd be, I walked along, and approached a door. Upon pushing it open, I saw a bathhouse with a few men already in it. Their heads turned at the opening door, and seeing me, their mouths opened to say something. Blushing furiously, I immediately closed the door before they could say a word. Whoops. I half ran away and went to another door, this time knocking. A "come in" sounded in Beckett's voice, and slapping my face lightly to try and flush the redness out of my face, I entered.

"Ah, good evening, Miss Ann." Beckett said, looking up. Mercer was there, as well as James, much to my surprise, standing in front of Beckett's desk, seemingly haven returned and given him some report. James stood a little off from them, holding a shiny sword as though it held some sentimental value to him, and he dressed in the elaborate uniform of an admiral. Fellow's been promoted, bless him. In addition to him, Gov. Swann (the man moves fast) was sitting at the far end of the room, bent over some work, and there was a bunch of other lieutenants and commodores and whatnot. They were just pacing around the room, reading papers or observing some part of this huge spinning mobile globe of the world that was seated in the middle of the room. That is one nice globe.

"Miss Ann." Beckett said again, calling my attention back to him. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing, I just felt like getting some fresh air." I replied.

"Yes, because in my office, there is fresh air." Beckett said with a sarcastic smirk.

"And," I stressed that word, "I've been meaning to inquire about a series of mysterious explosions that I've been hearing."

"Mysterious indeed. Pay them no mind." Beckett said. He was sitting leisurely behind his desk, leaning back in his chair and twiddling with a coin. He set the coin down. "Now, if you would please, take your leave, Mr. Mercer and Mr. Norrington." James slipped the sword back into its sheath, and the two addressed gave sharp nods of their heads and brief bows, then departed from the room. Beckett turned his gaze on me and gave me a slight smile. I took the seat in front of him.

"So, how are you today?" I asked.

"Decent, and yourself?" Beckett asked, picking up the coin again to play with.

"Bored. That is a nice globe of the world." I commented.

"I'm glad you think that; it cost quite a bit of money." Beckett said.

"Yes. Erm, what do you people do on this ship for entertainment?"

"I'm sure you'll find most men on here simply aimlessly staring at a wall, taking a nap, or daydreaming."

"… Anything else other than those?"

"You are always welcome have a conversation with me." Beckett suggested.

"Hmm… I has a question." I said amiably.

"Yes?"

"What's your purpose here? Out at sea?" I didn't really know the full details, and was quite interested in why.

He hesitated. "I intend to eliminate all pirates from the face of this world and assume total control over the seven seas." Another pause. "Then reside in London with a wife and family while still managing this company from afar."

I blinked. "No, seriously." I mean, I believed the second part of it but not the first.

"I am completely serious." Beckett said.

"Ah. Isn't that a bit too far-fetched?" Come on, how do you expect someone to conquer the seas and destroy all pirates?

"Not with the heart of Davy Jones." Beckett said with an odd glimmer in his eyes.

"Ah yes, that. You have it?" I asked. I thought Jack had made off with it.

"Yes. Your friend Mr. Norrington was able to acquire it for me."

"Odd, I never saw him with it." Come to think of it, I don't think I even bothered looking for it.

"Would you like to see it?" Beckett asked.

"Er. Sure." Curiosity had hold of me. Beckett stood and reached behind his desk. After a few seconds of rummaging, he heaved a heavy chest onto the desk. I noticed it was a different chest than the one I had seen. Beckett's roamed lightly around the chest, as though basking in its glory and giving it a theatrical effect. Finally, he reached around it, and popped the chest open. I peered inside. A bloody heart with thick black veins lay in it, still thumping along to a steady beat. Beckett grinned at it like a boy given candy. "Okay, you may put it back now." I said quickly. I just ate and did not want to throw it up. He carefully closed the chest and stored it away. Then he looked at me expectedly.

It's... interesting." I said.

"Quite. I trust you are familiar with its story?" He seemed eager to share this knowledge.

"I know that it belongs to Davy Jones, and some other people want it in their possession."

"Really, now?" Beckett said, sitting back down. "Well, the story tells of a sailor who fell in love with Calypso, the sea goddess, and-"

"Pardon, but there's an actual sea goddess?" I politely interrupted.

"Science tells us otherwise, but evidence points towards yes. I believe as you know of Davy Jones, then you are aware of his appearance and crew?"

"I've had a brief encounter…"

"Good. Then you ought to know such things can exist." He cleared his throat. "The legend goes that the sailor was enchanted by Calypso, and to retain their love, he agreed to act as carrier of those died at sea, returning every 10 years, I believe, to shore to meet his beloved."

"Sounds like a good love story."

"Not quite. It's said that she stood him up, leaving him heartbroken and betrayed, and resulting in him having to carve out his very own heart out of pure grief."

"That thing?" I gasped.

"Yes, that thing." While he had talked, he had been leaning forward to me, eyes glinting and voice complacent.

"How's it still beating?"

"I've really no idea, but it's not something we need to know."

I nodded admirably. Good plan. I remembered something he'd said. Hesitantly, I asked, "Who is the wife... that you were thinking of?"

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

He took his time responding. Finally, he reached over the desk and unexpectedly placed his hand over my mine. "If you choose to stand by my side, then it will be you who I'll marry."

"So you are implying that were I not to stand by your side, then you would not marry me, but if I do, then you would, so technically your love for me is not true."

"It's…much more complex." Beckett said. He had left his hand on top of mine, but now pulled it back.

"Er…Can't I be neutral?" I said.

"…We shall see." Beckett said, a note of uncertainty for the first time I've heard in his voice.


	16. I Does Not Approve

**aA/N: GoTeamSkipper -Glad you enjoyed it!**

**CountCresent- Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking of doing :D Problem is, how to make it flow.**

**Anonymous- Yeah, I was a bit skeptic at first about using them xD But they're like the only phrases and forms I can think of to use to describe the reactions xDDD**

* * *

><p>I admit, I felt a little hurt by the thought that he had probably just put his hand over mine in an attempt to persuade me to be on his side. He glanced outside the small window, and with a quick look at Gov. Swann, he cleared his throat.<p>

"Speaking of which, we actually have an appointment to meet as of tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"If accurate, we shall be meeting Davy Jones himself by tomorrow."

"Hmm…so…you plan to use his captured heart as leverage to control him to your bidding?" I needed confirmation.

"Incorrect. I already have."

"Ahh...blissful ignorance is lost." I muttered to myself. An uneasy silence followed afterwards. After a bit, I added, "Oh, would you look at the light! I best be going back to my room now."

"Yes, please, be on your way." Beckett murmured, a bit surprised at our conversation cut short. I rose from my chair, gave a little courtesy, and left. Walking back, I finally acknowledged how confused I was about Beckett. One day he's a git, sometime later he's a complete gentlemen, then he is an actual evil overlord who wants to take over the sea. I sighed, shaking my head. All of a sudden, the ship jerked to a stop as quickly as a ship can do, and I lost my footing, sent tumbling against the wall.

"What the bloody…" I cursed loudly, my head spinning. Running footsteps cascading down towards the hall sounded and a man knocked on the door, entering the office. I hastened to my feet to see what was going on.

"It's all been done, sir!" He said, standing straight to Beckett.

"Excellent." Beckett said. He started out of the room, looking at me and signaling me to follow. I did, and most of the men who were inside the room trailed after.

"Bosun! Head to wind! Lift the sail!" Someone shouted as we came on deck. Mercer was standing there, and he turned as we neared him. Beckett stepped forward and pulled out a telescope, peering at the magnified sight of a destroyed and burning ship. I don't know why he did that, considering the fact that the ship was pretty big and near enough that you don't really need a telescope to see it.

"Bloody hell. There's nothing left." Beckett remarked.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir." Mercer commented.

"Fetch the chest." Beckett ordered.

"And the governor? He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" Mercer gave him a look, and Beckett got the message. "Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course." How ominous. Beckett gave a tilt of the head, and Mercer gathered several men and Gov. Swann. They set off in the longboats to search the wreckage for survivors. James had also appeared, and at Mercer's command, he and some other men set off for the ship. Meanwhile, Beckett tapped my shoulder and smugly said, "It appears that I was incorrect; we are to meet Davy Jones as of this moment." I looked over his shoulders and around.

"Really? Where is he?" I asked. Beckett's smile tightened and he rolled his eyes. He chose not to answer and instead gestured for me to follow and we walked along the rails, waiting for the other men to lower their planks and boards to the other ship I recognized as the _Flying Dutchman_. As they were done with that, Beckett gave the order to infiltrate the ship, and with their bayonets high in their hands, one after one, they walked the boards to the ship, finally Beckett and I followed last. I was hesitant at first because let's face it, we were a good 50ft above the sea waters and the wood wasn't as wide as I would have liked. As I reached the middle of the plank, it bended in a little and each step made it bounce, and that was enough to scare me. I nearly loss my footing (yes, again) but Beckett had shot out a hand to grab my arm and help steady me.

"Careful, Miss Ann." He muttered, and he didn't let go until we reached the other side.

"Stand fast!" A man commanded, and the bluecoats took their place surrounding the deck of the ship. As we descended the stairs from the hull, I noticed that the ship looked slightly less ghastly in the sunlight, but still giving off a dark aura. At this intrusion, numbers of the sea creatures stepped out of wherever they were and into the sunlight, looking up at the bluecoats with malicious glares and 'wtf is going on' looks. Stepping on deck, I saw James emerge from a door, and he approached the fish people. Davy Jones then appeared, shoving his way through his crew and stepping in front of James. His gaze dropped to the chest, which two bluecoats had apparently already confiscated and now carried.

"Go. All of you. And take that infernal thing with you." Davy Jones spat. "I will not have it on my ship!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because I will." Beckett said, paving his own way through with his cane to the front. I nervously followed behind him. "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company." Even with his short height, he emitted a wave of authority, which is cool; I want to do that. He gestured with his cane, and James led the two off to secure the chest.

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands it." Davy Jones growled.

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded!" Beckett replied. "I would have thought you'd learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet." Beckett continued coldly. "This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become…immaterial." Oh, you don't say?

"Did you give the ship an opportunity to surrender?" Gov. Swann said, stepping up to the front. Didn't even noticed him, but he and Mercer had returned.

"We let them see us. Me think that's opportunity enough." Davy Jones said sardonically.

"My daughter could have been on any one of them!" Gov. Swann cried. "That alone should have been a cause for restraint!"

"We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive." Beckett added.

"I am exterminating pirates as directed by the company!" Davy Jones said. He stepped up closer to Gov. Swann. "And your daughter is dead." Satisfied by Swann's expression, he added, "pulled under by the Black Pearl by my pet. Did Lord Beckett not tell you?" Infuriated, Gov. Swann grabbed Beckett and pulled him towards him. Beckett's face was expressionless and that confirmed Gov. Swann's fears. He hurried off somewhere. I stared after him.

"Shouldn't we follow?" I asked. Beckett did not answer, and instead calmly walked after him. I followed, wondering how he could be so uncompassionate. We walked down towards the bottom of the ship, finally turning into a room. The bluecoats had placed the chest on top of a fitted table, and James was standing there.

"Charge your bayonets." James said. The men did as ordered, and James reached forward and opened the chest. As he did so, the bluecoats aimed their guns at the heart in case it jumped out at them or something. Then, Gov. Swann came in, heaving and grabbed the nearest man's bayonet and yanked off the sword and attempted to stab the heart. "Governor!" James shouted, instantly by his side and holding back his arms. They struggled for a bit, and then Gov. Swann looked at James.

"Did you know…" He cried, "She's dead? Elizabeth's dead." He broke into sobs. Shocked but in control, James called off the men. "Leave!" He shouted, and the men departed. Beckett, Mercer, and I stepped off to the side to let the men out, and then crowded around the door, watching this scene from a good distance. Some rude person pushed me out of his way.

"Legend goes…" Davy Jones started.

"Stay back!" Gov. Swann yelled, and James withdrew his pistol. "I will kill you!"

"And are you prepared for what comes after?" Jones said, walking towards them. "When I carved that traitorous vessel from my body, I cast upon it a terrible geis-uh. If you stab my heart, you must take its place. "At these words, Gov. Swann faltered and looked at the heart with new hesitance. "The crew are not bound to me, they are bound to the Dutchman, and the Dutchman must have a captain." He stopped short from them. "Will ye serve?" Gov. Swann shook his head in dispair, tears in his eyes and breathing heavily. In rage, he tried again to stab it, but James caught him once more.

"Governor!" James repeated. Finally, Beckett decided to take this opportunity to interrupt and stepped into the room.

"Your daughter's still alive." Beckett said. Gov. Swann looked at him questioningly. "What?" He said.

"I saw her myself, in Singapore." Mercer confirmed.

"No…No…You're all liars!" Gov. Swann said.

"No. Jones is merely cruel." Beckett said. "I am perhaps guilty for the sin of omission, for which I apologize." He added quietly. I nodded approvingly. James looked at the governor.

"Governor…There is still hope. Please." James said, nodding at the knife still clutched tightly in his hands. Gov. Swann looked at James with a distasteful look, placed the knife in his hands, and walked away without a single word, that is, until he reached between Beckett and Jones. He turned to look both of them in the face, and said, "Our association has ended."

Without looking at any of them, Beckett said harshly to Jones, "You're dismissed, Captain." Jones lumbered out of the room, and James put his pistol away. "Thank you, Admiral." Beckett said to James, who glared at Beckett. Still expressionless, Beckett put out his hand, and James paused and slapped the key to the chest in his hand, and then walked off. Beckett pocketed the key.

"He's a sly one, that Jones. Who's going to kill him? If they know how'd it end?" Mercer said. Beckett walked towards the chest.

"I can order Admiral Norrington's silence. He'll obey; it's what he does." Now he was peering inside the chest at the beating heart. Seems that in that short time period, they have brought the heart out of Beckett's office and placed it into the actual chest it was supposed to be in.

"And the governor?" Mercer inquired.

"Yes, well, every man should have a secret he carries with him to his grave." Beckett said, and with this dramatic quote, he closed the chest.

"And what? Every woman should spill her secrets while still alive?" I scoffed. Beckett turned to look at me with mock surprise. Finally, an emotion!

"Ah yes, I had forgotten about you."

"Well, I take it you wanted the chest the heart was originally supposed to be with."

"Yes, I did want the entire exhibit." Beckett muttered, walking back towards us.

"What did you mean by ordering James to be silent, and for the governor, that he ought to have a secret 'he carries with him to his grave'?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I caught the gist of it.

Beckett paused. "I think its best as you said earlier, that you remain ignorant." That verified my thoughts.

"I does not approve."

"Regardless of whether or not I have your approval, I will continue with my ambition."

"But you won't have my approval, which should be your top priority." Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited, but you'd think a man would hold less contempt for his wife, or future wife.

"I can't order your approval, but I can order your death." Beckett said with a smirk.

"Oh, how you offend me." I said, though my heart did jump a little at that. "That must be the second time you've threatened me."

"'Tis not a thought, it is a promise." Beckett with an even more disdain smirk.

"Why, you heartless bast-"

"Calm yourself, Miss Ann, I was simply joking again."

"I wasn't." I said pointedly. Beckett stared at me. Mercer gave me a hard look. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Let's get a move on." Beckett said at last, and the three of us headed back up on deck. Gov. Swann was standing away from the rest of us, staring over the ship with James by his side, the two of them just silent and staring thoughtfully. Davy Jones had been waiting for us to come back up, his expression unwavering and grinning satirically.

"And what of your orders, Lord Beckett?" He said, saying Beckett's name and title with a taunting tone . Beckett seemed unmoved.

"Your orders are the same as before; you follow the command of me, which is to, as you had put it, exterminate pirates. If you commit treason, then you will suffer."

"Do you really think, "Jones said, stepping up to his full height in front of Beckett, "that I should be afraid of you, any one of you, stabbing my heart? None of you have the guts."

"No, but I do believe that you fear death, Jones, otherwise you would not have chosen this path." Beckett replied haughtily. Jones scowled, and Beckett smirked. Jones gave a deeper sneer, his tentacles curling with his mouth, and stormed off. Beckett clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Miss Ann, let's return to the Endeavor, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days, I spent much of my time in Beckett's office, having nothing else to do. James had been stationed at the Flying Dutchman, and Gov. Swann had been hiding about in his room quite often. That brought about my attention.<p>

"Say, how's Governor Swann been these days?" I asked Beckett.

"Pay him no mind, he is simply distraught." He replied. He then gave the tiniest of smirks. "I fear he may not be with us for long."

"Why is that?"

"I have my..doubts." I nodded my head. Beckett has his mysterious moments when he stubbornly refuses to divulge into detail. A bit annoying, really.

"What is your most favorite delicacy?" I asked instead.

"I much enjoy a slice of _ganache_." Beckett replied, now skimming through an EITC report.

"Ooh, you speak French?"

"In my childhood, I was taught the language." He said with a hint of smugness.

"Nice. I dabbled in the art, myself."

"C'est vrai, mon cheri?" Beckett asked with a raised eyebrow and smile.

"Oh, aren't you such a sweet talker." I said sarcastically. "Je pense que tu besoin une frappe sur les visage." I paused a little. "Pardon my broken French."

Beckett gave an air of mock surprise. "Excusez moi?"

"Certainly-" I was cut off by someone knocking on the door, exactly three times. No one entered, and no one called out. Beckett's lips curved in a satisfied smirk.

"Why the evil grin?" I asked.

"For reasons I'd rather you not know."

"That just kindles my curiosity even more."

Beckett fiddled with his pen. "Governor Swann has been taken care of."

"Oh really? That's excellent." Good, Beckett finally lends the poor man a hand.

"What I said has double meanings." He said shortly.

I had a sudden recollection of Beckett's earlier quote; _perhaps his usefulness has run its course._ I didn't want to believe the other implication, but what he said meant what I choose to believe was not what he intended for me to know. "…You killed him."

"In truth, _I_ did not kill him."

"Then you ordered it."

"…I did."

I did not know how to respond. What are you supposed to do when your fiancé confesses that he played a part in the murder of a man?

"Why?" I asked.

"He was of no further use. Honestly, I did have doubts of his loyalty."

"Loyalty to you?"

"Yes. You see, when a man is left with only his daughter, his last remaining family, he will cherish that daughter, in so that he will go to great lengths for her. Now, do you see the complications that he could, and have, imposed on my plans?"

"Yes, but love knows no boundaries, and the bond between family is one held in the heart. You're not exactly in the right, either."

Beckett gritted his teeth, but then calmed himself. "This is exactly why I was hesitant as to explain to you my actions. You would never understand."

"I understand, but I don't agree."

Beckett sneered. "And what, pray tell, do you expect to do about it?"

"I'm going to my room. I shall take a nap, and when I feel ready to sit myself in the presence of an indirect killer, then I shall return." I huffed. Standing up and about to leave, I had a sudden urge. I turned right around and gave Beckett a hug. It came out to be awkward, as he was sitting and I was standing, but whatever. His face blushed, and mine did too, but it gave the reaction I wanted. I think. I hope. It was my way of telling him that I didn't really loathe him, and also that he shouldn't kill me because I contradicted him. But most importantly, I knew that beneath his cold, emotionless exterior, the man had been through hard times, never having the love of his own family, so who would blame him? With that philosophy, I departed back to my room.


	17. Le Captain

I stayed in my room for a full half day in an attempt to show my discontent at Beckett's evil doing, but then I got bored and ended up wandering back to his office.

"Back already, Miss Ann?" Beckett said. "I would have had thought you weren't opted to return for at least a few more days."

"Yes, well, solitude is mundane to me."

"Did you expect to find entertainment here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You should perform a feat of amazing aerobics for me."

"Hmm...no. Do you play chess?"

"…I know the basics."

"Let's play chess, then." Beckett said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He reached behind him and pulled out a chessboard and packet of the pieces. He pushed everything on his desk to the side and set the board on it, and we began arranging the pieces, him taking white, and me black.

"So, I take it you don't play often?" I said.

"What gives that impression?"

"You smiled as though chess is a game you fancy but haven't had the chance to enjoy it lately."

Beckett smiled again. "You've judged correctly this time." And he moved a pawn. We played for a while, my chess skills being demonstrated by his checkmate within moments.

"Awww." I said as he smirked proudly at his victory. "I always did lose."

"Don't worry," Beckett cooed. "Victory comes with experience."

We played a few more games, each one he won without much effort on his part.

* * *

><p>Beckett observed Loraine. The woman was an amateur at chess! But it was still a source of entertainment, even for him. It gave him something else to focus on other than work, and over the next few days, all they did was play chess, and she gradually got better. Beckett held back several times, allowing her to win sometimes, amused by her reactions at both winning and losing.<p>

"Are you letting me win?" Loraine asked.

"No. You are beating me by your superior strategic skills."

"Hmmm." She said, not entirely convinced.

Beckett chuckled. "Chess may be won with careful planning and precise strategies. Each piece-"

"Lord Beckett, Lord Beckett!" Someone said urgently, knocking rapidly on the closed door. Beckett, a bit taken back, ushered a command and the door opened to reveal Greitzer, one of the other lieutenants of the EITC. He paused to take a breath. "Sir, a pirate by the name of Sao Feng is here; he wishes to negotiate with you."

"Ah, yes, send him in." Beckett said.

"Yes, sir." And Greitzer departed.

"Oh, you're expecting someone. I hadn't thought to ask." Loraine said.

"I was not expecting him specifically at the moment, but rather, I was expecting him to negotiate sometime soon."

"Ah. Why?"

"Mr. Mercer had informed me of Sao Feng's intentions, just yester-" And he was cut off by the door opening. A tall Asian man entered, bald headed and dressed in elaborate oriental robes that were somehow dark, murky, and piratey, with a long mustache and a deep scar running down his face. His appearance made it clear he was someone of value, and his entrance showed that he knew it, too. Greitzer appeared by him, shooting Beckett an apologetic look for Sao Feng's informal entrance. Loraine quickly stood up, and gestured for the man to sit in her seat. He did so. Beckett found that rather ungentlemanly of him, and asked Greitzer to fetch an extra chair for her. As he did so, Sao Feng sat in silence, taking in the room and his surroundings with his sharp eyes. Then, Beckett waved a hand, and Greitzer left, closing the door after him

"So…Cutler Beckett." Sao Feng said, his English speaking skills were very good.

"Pleased to have your acquaintance, Sao Feng." Beckett replied. "This is my fiancée, Loraine Ann, by the way." He gestured at Loraine. Though he had turned away from her almost immediately, he caught her smile. Sao Feng inclined his head at her, but otherwise kept his attention on Beckett. "I hear you wish to make a bargain of some sort."

"You heard correctly. I was informed by one of your employers- Mercer, I believe, that I would be given the Black Pearl, in exchange for luring its crew over to you." Sao Feng said, getting straight to the point.

"Correct, Mr. Mercer has notified me of that, but the accord has already been made; what is your actual purpose for coming here?" Beckett said.

Sao Feng leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes appraising Beckett. "You are wise, Lord Beckett. It seems not to escape your eyes that I am here for another purpose, but alas, my reason is quite similar. I am here to see it done."

"You have no faith in my service?" Becket inquired.

"Frankly, no. We live in different worlds. We cannot expect to peacefully coexist. It is only with a great deal of consideration for my- and my crew's- future that I came to this negotiation with you."

"Well, Mr. Feng, I assure you that I will try my best to uphold my part of the bargain."

"Trying is not good enough! You _will._" Beckett's eyes narrowed at Sao Feng's impudence, a flint of annoyance crossed his face.

"Then, I _will try_." He said. Sao Feng sneered, dissatisfied with Beckett's answer, but perhaps realized he'd get no better than that. Beckett continued, "Each of us has our place in the world. It's good to see you know where your alliance lies. There is, after all, no honor being on the losers' side."

"There is not." Sao Feng agreed thoughtfully. "If my crew is competent enough, as I have no doubt, then Jack Sparrow and his precious Black Pearl should be arriving here quite soon."

Beckett's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really, now? How competent, indeed."

"Yes." Sao Feng said. A moment of silence followed this proud statement. Looking around the room to be occupied, Loraine had chanced a glance towards the small window-

"Look! A ship!" She said, pointing out through the window. All of their heads turned to follow her direction.

"That is my ship." Sao Feng said, slightly scowling.

"No, beyond that!" Loraine said defensively. Sure enough, behind the velvet draped ship of Sao Feng's, a black ship with black sails was just visible. Even with his gloomy new look, Beckett recognized it with a jolt. He smirked, realizing what Jack must have done in order to get said ship back. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the ends of Sao Feng's lips turn up in a complacent smile.

"There you have it, Lord Beckett." He said.

"Excellent." Beckett said. His mind raced with renewed emotion. "Ah, why don't you head out onto deck and meet with them? In fact…send Jack Sparrow in." If Sao Feng was surprised, he hid it well.

"But of course." Sao Feng said, and with a sweep of his robes, he rose and left.

"So… Jack is coming in here?" Loraine asked.

"Apparently, yes."

"You know him?"

"We've been…long acquainted."

"Ah. In what way, if you'll enlighten me?" At first, Beckett did not answer. He rearranged the pieces of the chessboard to form a line all the way across his desk. Beckett debated briefly on where or not to allow Loraine in the room while he talked with Jack, but couldn't think of any harm if she did. More likely, it'd be interesting.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>I nodded my head, trusting that I will 'see' their relation to each other. Am I implying something? Or am I not? I then noticed something I never seen before. "That is a nice painting of you."<p>

"Yes, I had it done by a German painter." Beckett replied, glancing momentarily at his portrait; him just standing on top of raised ground, a cane held majestically out in front of him, his face giving the impression of a victorious man. I like that painting.

"Can I have one of myself?"

"Perhaps." Beckett said. He turned his attention back to the window, gazing out at the black ship. The doors opened, and two bluecoats pushed Jack Sparrow in. Beckett looked at Jack, his familiar smirk forming over his face. He stood from his chair, and slowly walked around it to Jack. "Remarkable. The last I saw of that ship, she was on fire. A blackened hull sinking beneath the waves." As he talked, Jack aimlessly walked around the room, checking out the jars and containers and whatnot Beckett had, oblivious and apparently comfortable. "We had a deal, Jack. I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf. You chose to liberate it."

"People aren't cargo, mate." Jack said. As he was opening a box, the stretch of his sleeve revealed a burned "P". I titled my head sideways to get a better look at it. Then, he finally noticed me. "Oi, you look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

A bit startled by that, I replied, "Um, no, I don't think."

Beckett gave me a knowing glance. "And," He continued, "You incurred a heavy debt to raise her up again, didn't you?" Jack gave no response. "It's not here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Jack said. Yeah, what's not here?"

"The heart of Davy Jones." Ah. "It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning, that account had been settled." Jack said, now looking at the portrait of Beckett. Boy, he sure can't seem to stay still.

"By your death? And yet, here you are." Beckett said, slightly scowling at how Jack was scowling at his portrait.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." He said, picking up Beckett's cane and posing like the painting. I gave a silent smile.

"Your good deed cost me, Jack." Beckett pushed.

"And you have spared me any possibility of ending up as anything other than what I am. And for that, I truly thank you." Now, the man was at the desk, picking up one of Beckett's chess pieces and tossing it. He paused for a split second, and reached down and nicked a miniature that strongly resembled Beckett. Seeing my open mouth and confused expression, he gave me a wink. Then his face gave a hint of recognition. "Clint? Ah, you're Clint! Now back at Beckett's and as a girl. Ooh…" Jack said, his expression faltering as something came across his mind. It was probably suspicion that I had told Beckett everything or something important that Beckett oughtn't to know. But rest assured, I don't think I did. Jack, however, continued. "Will someone be in soon to draw you a bath?" He asked, turning back to Beckett.

"Be so nice if all of us could be on holiday year-round." Beckett said, following Jack to that nice arse globe. Jack started to mess with it, spinning it and peering through the attached telescope. "But someone must ensure that the world turns properly." Beckett added, turning the globe forcefully so that Jack stopped touching it. "People are what they love, jack. And what they love is cargo. They love spices, and linens, and silks, and plantains."

"Er, I love food." I chipped in. Beckett smiled ruefully at me.

"And as long as it is delivered on time and in sufficient supply, they are content to do nothing more than figures of a ledger." Beckett continued. Fine, ignore me.

"Peanut…" Jack muttered.

Beckett raised a curious eyebrow. "You're a clever man, Jack. You know I'm right."

"If you're offering me a seat on the board, I'm not even depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept." Jack said.

"Or then, perhaps you consider an alternative arrangement." Beckett started to pour a couple of tiny glasses of brandy. Ah, he intends to make Jack drunk. "One that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." He offered Jack a glass, which he accepted. Beckett set one down in front of me as well. Why, thank you.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." As Beckett lifted his glass to drink, Jack just grabbed it and drank it, then his own. I can see that he's a drinker. "In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?" He gave a cough as he drank it a bit too fast.

"Of course. It's just good business." Beckett said, pouring another glass for himself.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything." Beckett said, stepping right up to Jack, which was a feat considering he was taller than Beckett by at least a head. "What are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

"I think I prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers. Just good business, y'know?" Jack said.

"You haven't changed." Beckett said, leaning back now, looking annoyed. "Enjoy the gallows." He raised his glass to drink, and Jack, yet again, grabbed it from him and downed it.

"I've been. Once you've taken in the view, there's not much to it. Now, far be it for me to give advice to you: But if I were me, and you were you, we'd each have the same lack of trust on the other. Imagine you're me. You being me would propose than rather you telling me, being you, where the Brethren Court is meeting, you'd lead me there instead. Whereupon, you could serve up to me the Pirate Lords, the nine pieces of eight, and the whole of the Brethren Court on a silver platter. And you being me, I would likely accept such an offer if I were you. Savvy?" Wow, and I thought I was confusing!

"On a silver platter…" Becket said thoughtfully.

"With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side." Jack elaborated. Beckett smiled, Jack's words apparently making sense to him, and he moved as to pour himself another drink, but then decided not to at the sight of Jack's reaction to wanting another glass of brandy. The man already drank about 4 glasses and yet mine still sits untouched. I've learned my lesson. Jack spotted a fan, and with a look of childish delight, he grabbed it and started fanning himself. "In fact, continuing on with our bargain, you can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner. Especially Turner." Will Turner? Probably. "And if he were twins, you can have all three of them."

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett said, turning around to face Jack with a ambiguous smirk. Who? Elizabeth Swann?

"What interest is she to you?" Jack said, slowly fanning now. Seemingly, she is of value to Jack.

"Hmmm…." Beckett said, shooting Jack a knowing smile. Wait, wait, wait, what interest _is_ she to you? I shifted a little angrily in my seat.

"The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cover. Bloody fair deal, d'you think?" Jack continued.

"Jack." Beckett said, a spark of content in his eyes. "I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" Wait, then did he get this compass? I am so lost.

"Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack said.

Beckett frowned. "Then what is, Jack?"

"Me!" Jack said. "Dead."

Beckett, unconvinced, opened the compass, and Jack began moving from left to right as though to prove that the compass was indeed pointing at him. "Dammnit." Beckett muttered. He tossed Jack the compass, defeated, and Jack tossed the fan at Beckett, who caught it and began fanning themselves. They sure are interested in dramatic expression. "Although, it occurs; if I got what I wanted most, then wouldn't what I wanted second-most become the thing I wanted most? So if I kill you, then I can find Shipwreck Cover, is it…on my own." He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Jack. That escalated rather quickly. "Cut out the middle man, as it were. Literally."

Jacke stepped away. "With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it a stronghold nigh impregnable; they've been able to withstand blockade for years. Than you'd be wishing, 'oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside." He is good at negotiating. If only I was like that…

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack said, spreading his arms wide. Beckett gave him a confused look. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said indignantly. Beckett opened his mouth to reply- and then a cannon blast shook the room and blew a hole right next to the right of me.

"Holy shite!" I yelled, jumping out of my seat and racing across to the other side of the room. Beckett had fell backwards, and Jack, somehow maintaining his balance (might be where his odd gestures come in handy) shook Beckett's hand with a shout of "Done!" and ran out of the room. I reached out a hand to help Beckett up. He took it and, steadying himself, said, "Stay here."

"Um, no." I said. Hell no was I about to stay in a room that had just been cannoned balled at. Beckett ran out, going after Jack, and I went along. We ran up the stairs and out onto deck into a site of an attack; cannons just blowing up everywhere and gunshots firing like nobody's business. Beckett scanned the deck for Jack, and spotted him setting a cannon on fire. He rushed over there, and stood there for a bit, admiring Jack's ingenuity at this plan of escape. Or at least, I was. Beckett's attention was then caught by that figurine of his, standing right in the middle of the cannon's hole. His face faltered. "You're mad." He said at Jack. Despite all this mayhem, he was still very calm.

"Thank goodness for that. If I wasn't, this'd probably never work." And with that, he set fire to the cannon, and the force of it propelled the rope he held to break and he was catapulted through the air and across to the other ship. Meanwhile, Beckett dived out of the way just in time as the cannonball shot towards where he'd been standing moments before. And also, I was just standing there. Yup.

"Lord Beckett!" Groves said, coming up from behind us. He watched Jack and the ship start to sail away. "Which ship do we follow?"

"Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl." Beckett ordered. "How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?" Ironically, as he said that, a stand of the ship cracked and fell down into the sea.

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" Groves said admirably. Beckett turned at him, not pleased, and Groves coughed in embarrassment and left to command the rest of the people. He finally noticed me again.

"Ah, Loraine. Come, we shall stand on the hulk overlooking their progress while they clean up this mess." Beckett said, taking my arm. Not the bridely way either, just simply grabbing my arm.

"Alright." I said, letting him steer me. We stood on the hull, hands on the rails because honestly I do fear being blown back by the wind. We stood for a couple of minutes in silence. "So…who's the Swann girl?" I asked curiously.

"A girl of meager importance, but because of her affiliation with pirates, she is deemed dangerous and is wanted. I believe we saw her, back in Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann?" Beckett said. Ah, I remembers. That hard faced girl with the big mouth. Not that I can talk.

"And…so….what interest is she to you?" I said that rather quickly. Beckett looked at me with surprise.

"No interest at all, really. I merely mentioned her because I wanted to see if she was of importance to Jack. His reaction confirmed it; I do believe he has feelings for her."

"Isn't she already married?"

"I believe so, or perhaps simply engaged."

"What a tart." I said with relief.

"Why do you ask?" Beckett asked.

"Just curious."

"Why is it that I perceive something deeper than that?"

"I don't know, perhaps you're just odd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologize to any Elizabeth fans T.T Please don't take my descriptions of her offensively, it's just my opinion xD <strong>


	18. Wedding, Ye or Nay?

Beckett tilted his heads towards me and gave that smirk of his.

"What's with you and smirking?" I asked.

"Pardon? It's just a habit of mine; the world amuses me to a point where I actually tire of it that I must smirk to express my content and discontent."

I blinked. "I see. Anyhow, I was merely curious and I just want to mention that it compliments your face."

"First compliment I've had from you, Miss Ann." Beckett said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, when you're not smirking, the only other expression you have is this glum face." I remarked. His grin shrank.

"True as it is, I feel obligated to pay you back a compliment; you have a lovely smile."

"LIES. So what do you plan to do now?"

Beckett gave a sigh. "That will be the last time I give you a compliment. Anyhow, I plan to pursue the Pearl as soon as these thick heads prepare the ship for departure."

"Why are you so intent on killing them?"

"Because Jack Sparrow paid me great insult and cost me quite an amount of money. Weren't you listening to our conversation?"

"Yes! Of course! Just confused on some bits, that's all. You weren't exactly detailed."

"Well then, care for me to elaborate?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, to start off with, what did you not understand?"

"Well, firstly, why's there a 'P' on Jack's arm?"

"P for Pirate. I burned it upon his skin when he failed to deliver my cargo."

"I heard him mention that people aren't cargo. Were you transporting slaves?"

"Very good. I was, as a matter of fact. It's quite unraveling that we've both left our mark on each other."

"Hmm…you transported slaves…Big no-no…" I said quietly. "What mark did he leave you?"

"It's more of a mental mark…" Beckett said with slight hesitation.

"What is it?"

"He tossed me overboard like a puppet." I guessed it must had hurt his pride. Poor little guy.

"Ah. Did you drown?" Only as I said that did I realize how stupid the question was.

"Obviously not."

"So, you can't swim, then?"

"…I can say with dignity that I was able to keep my head above waters." Beckett said in a dignified manner. I laughed.

"Sucker. Anyways, that's the mental mark he left on you? Near death experience?"

"I suppose."

"So, it's only him you hate." Then I remembered his other tale. "And those pirates who tortured you."

"Technically."

"Then why must you terminate every pirate? It's like genocide."

"Because it's a good cause and why must you defend them?" He eyed me suspiciously. "Doesn't the word pirate mean anything to you? Because they're not exactly the most compassionate people."

"Just trying to see both sides of the argument."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Not very well, admittedly." I said. Beckett gave a sneer.

"Don't sneer. You may smirk, but you may not sneer." I chided.

"And why not?"

"Because your smirk is cute, but your sneer is insulting." Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so, how about some lunch?"

After eating a sumptuous lunch, we returned to our separate rooms for the night. I entered mine, took a look, then backed out and knocked on Beckett's room. He opened it, apparently had been undressing but dressed quickly back up at my knock.

"Er...My room's been obliterated." I said. He peered into my room, taking in the shattered window, splintered floor, and torn up walls.

"Pity." He said, and then retracted himself into his room.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to stay now?"

"Hmm...All cabins are occupied...so...you may take...Governor Swann's former room." Beckett said, pointing at the deceased man's room.

"No! I'm not staying in a room formerly occupied by a man you murdered!" I then realized the loophole and added, "Indirectly!" Beckett gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. You may stay in my room for the time being, then." He said grudging, "until your room is fixed up."

Suddenly, I became all shy and timid. "Well, what I meant was, if it's not a bother, you know, I could always sleep, oh I don't know-"

"Yes, yo're right. You should sleep in the brig." My eyes widened and my lips began to form the words _oh hail no_ but Beckett gave a snort. "I'm merely joking. You can stay with me. It won't be a bother- well, actually it would- but perhaps not as bad." And so I moved in with Beckett, hauling my possessions that hadn't been lost to the wreckage to his room.

"I-I'll sleep on the floor." I suggested, not wanting to intrude on his bed and not to mention we're engaged but still.

"Go ahead." Beckett said, tossing me a few of his many pillows and giving me a large thick blanket and a thinner one.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>A few days passed, uneventful, (except when I carelessly walked on top of a thin board placed over a hole and it broke and I went had went tumbling into it if Beckett hadn't grabbed me and helped me over it. I repaid him with a soft kiss. Just kidding, no I didn't, I was too embarrassed to even think of that) and mainly, Beckett stood at the helm of the ship, staring off into the sea, looking for signs of the Black Pearl. Much to say, he was rather disappointed.<p>

"It's quite a fast ship." Mercer remarked, standing a little behind Beckett to the other side of him of where I was standing. "Sao Feng did not seem too pleased to hear that you were going to keep the ship for your own use."

"Naturally." Beckett said. "But if he was willing to betray the Brethren Court, who's to say he won't betray us?"

"Me and my pistol." Mercer answered mirthlessly.

"Oooh, scary." I commented, leaning forward to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Mercer responded threateningly.

"I saw you jump off the ship when you were fighting Barbossa-"

"Enough." Beckett said, and we instantly silenced ourselves. He himself was silent for a few moments. "Bring me Mr. Norrington." Mercer straightened, clicked his heels together, and went off to get James. He returned soon with the man, who gave Beckett a salute.

"Good evening, sir." James said. Yes, it was starting to get dark.

"Evening, Admiral." Beckett said, turning around to face him. "I want you stationed in the Dutchman."

James looked surprised. "For what purpose, if I may ask?"

"For the purpose of managing the ship. We wouldn't want Jones getting too cannon-happy, now would we?" Beckett said.

"No, sir." James agreed. Then he hesitantly asked, "Sir, where's Governor Swann been?"

"He has been dropped off. Do not worry over him, I'm sure he has made his way through." Beckett said, without even a ounce of regret in his expression. I stared at him with piercing eyes, well I wanted that effect. James, however, was satisfied by his answer.

"Please escort Mr. Norrington to the Dutchman, Mr. Mercer." Beckett said. Mercer gave a quick nod, and led James away. Then, Beckett turned to me. "Miss Ann, it would be wise if you do not dislose Governor's Swann's real fate to Mr. Norrington."

"That's mean."

"Haven't you gotten used to it?"

"Yes. And no. But whatever, I'm staying neutral." I said.

"Good." He gestured with an elegant hand. "Would you like dinner?"

"Don't think you can buy me over with food. I'm not that easy. But yes, I'd like some dinner."

And so we went inside, to Beckett's office, and on the way, he had stopped at the kitchen to have some food served up for us. Sitting down in his office, a totally-nerve-wrecking-fitfully-sleep-inducing thought wondered back into my mind as we ate.

"So, how about that wedding?" I asked. Beckett gave a choke as he nearly swallowed a fish bone. Yes, we were having seafood, surprisingly plentiful on this ship floating in the sea. I hurriedly gave him a hard pat on the back, and he waved a hand, signaling that he was alright.

"W-wedding? Er…Quite frankly, I haven't given it much of a thought." He said, giving me a shy look. Awww, how unthoughtful.

"Yes, well, I was just, well not just, like at the moment, but over the course of the several months here out at sea, that it'd be alright if you needn't, you know, want to go through it." I ended this awkward and unorganized rambling with a cough. Beckett slowly dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"No, no." He said. "I much would like to go through with the wedding. It's just that I've been extremely busy with this."

"Oh, yes, I know. It's rather obvious; it's just that I was merely curious." I said, not wanting to sound pushy.

"Yes. I do understand your anxiety; after all, it _is_ me." Beckett said with a slightly smug look. I repressed the urge to laugh.

"Eat your dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a short chapter! I keep having temporary writers' block...**


	19. Cheek

Sometime later (I'm not really keeping track), I was back yet again in Beckett's office. Yes, not like I have anything else to do.

"Good morning, my lord!" I said breezily upon entering the room. He looked up at me.

"How kind of you to visit. " He said with a hint of sarcasm. "You're being unexpectedly formal."

"Yes, well, I had a sudden urge to be formal." I said.

"You should get that urge every day." He teased. I rolled my eyes playfully and went to sit down without his asking me to in the seat I've been occupying so often; we're past such niceties.

"So, making any progress, yet?" I asked, referring to his chase after the _Black Pearl._ He gave a sigh.

"Not enough. It's too fast. Even for the _Endeavor_."

"Ah. Why don't you just have Davy Jones do all the work?"

"Because I have personal business to take care of with Jack."

"I see. So, to satisfy your dark desire and quench your thirst for revenge, you intend to, or maybe unintentionally, put all of our lives in grave danger up against a cunning pirate, who, form their point of view, see you as the bad guy. And we all know that good always win." I said.

"You and your dramatic words." Beckett said. "What is this? A novel?" He got up from his seat and wondered over to the small window, gazing out into the blue sea. "You should realize that in this world, evil prevails. It rises in its many forms and takes over individuals: crime, greed, slaughter, disease." His eyes darkened, from what I could see. "…Adultery. There are rarely any happy endings."

"Okay, now who's being dramatic?" I poked. I had no other immediate response, I mean, how are you supposed to respond to stubborn pessimists? "Well…Adultery isn't really evil, just morally unjust."

"Isn't that what evil is? Morals and actions deemed unjust, inhumane…All in the eye of the beholder."

"Hmmm…That does seem pretty accurate." I said thoughtfully. Beckett shot me a sad smile over his shoulder, turned, and sat back down.

In the middle of the night, I woke to the sound of someone whimpering and turning in their bed. A little annoyed and cocooned in my blankets, I wormed my way across the floor of the room over to Beckett's bed. Peeking my head above the rise of his bed, I watched as he twisted around in his bed, softly calling out to his mother, and damning his father. I watched for a minute, wondering if I should do something. I sneaked out a hand and poked him in the side. He gave another whimper and turned his head to the other side. I poked him again, harder this time. He woke with a start and his head swiveled around to look for the perpetrator.

"Down here." I said. His eyes lowered and he saw me and gave a heaving sigh. "Are you well?"

"Yes." He said a little shakily. He ran through his curly brown hair- have I mentioned that that's his real hair? But he always hides under that powered wig. I've told him several times he ought to ditch it and flaunt his natural locks, but does he listen? He pulled his fingers away with sweat glistening on his fingers, caught by the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"You sure don't look good. Had a nightmare, did you?"

He was silent, then a quiet "yes."

"Ah." I hoisted myself up on his bed. "Need a cup of tea? Perhaps some light? I'll grab a candle-"

"No, it's not needed. What I need…is someone to hold." The last part came out uncertain, as if he himself didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, alright. I'll look for a teddy bear for you to hold, a big one, so you can feel safer-"

"I meant an actual human being! Never mind, forget I had said that-"

"Oh- OH! Er…I guess I could, um, be your teddy bear, then." I said, realizing what he meant.

"It'd be much obliged." He said quietly, and unexpectedly, shyly.

Still cocooned, I lay down next to him. "You may embrace me."

He looked at me questioningly. "Do you mind unwrapping yourself from those blankets?"

"What blanket?"

"The one you're all wrapped up in."

"What? Must be a trick of your mind."

"Surely the big lump can't be entirely you."

"But it is. The blanket which you speak of is an illusion created by your inner most subconscious to make amends for your nightmares." Oh, how I love messing with people.

"Be serious, woman." Beckett said. Obediently, I squeezed out of the blankets and settled besides Beckett.

"Now, you may hug me."

"I don't need your permission." Becket scoffed. I got the feeling he still wanted to be in control. Nonetheless, he threw his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Very uncomfortable, unfamiliar, but nice. Feeling a rush of affection, I snuggled in, inhaling his scent, and he nuzzled his face in my hair. Before long, he had fallen asleep again, softly snoring. I carefully turned the other way, drew in my blankets in my arms, and did not fall asleep as fast as he did. Thoughts churned in my head; Does he like me? Does he want to have my babies? Do _I _want to have his babies? Does the chef here make biscuits? I shook my head (mentally), feeling very foolish, though I did have a sudden craving for biscuits.

The next morning, I woke up a start. Don't even know why, but I did. My eyes squinted at the light. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I lay there, feeling the warmth of another body behind me; Beckett. Then I remembered: cookies! I slowly eased my way out of Beckett's arms and got dressed and ready as quietly as I said, then made for the kitchen. I later emerged with a plate of biscuits and set them on the dining table that was specifically reserved in a room specifically for Beckett because, y'know, he's too lordly to dine with the rest of the crew, so yay, I get to share a private dining hall. I ate my cookies in peaceful silence of the empty room, a silence interrupted a few moments later by Beckett's arrival.

"Ah, Miss Ann, thought I might find you here." He said, taking a seat and rapping the table with his knuckles for a servant to come.

"What gave you that notion?" I asked.

"You were mumbling about biscuits in your sleep." Beckett said. He turned his attention to the servant who'd entered and ordered for his usual breakfast. With the servant bowing deeply and leaving, he turned back to me. "I gave it quite some thought-the wedding- and I'm suggesting that we wed as soon as we finish this ordeal."

"I see, so pirates are more important than me?"

"In a manner of speaking." Beckett said without even the slightest hesitation.

"Should I be offended?" I said. "But no worries, take your time. I'm not exactly in a rush, myself."

Beckett gave of relief, and the servant returned with his food. He dug in his sumptuous breakfast, and I munched on my biscuits. I mentally debated on whether or not I should eat some more when the doors swung open once more. Grietzer stepped in.

"M'lord, we found something I'm confident you'll be interested in." He reported. Beckett wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood.

"Aren't you going to finish your food first?" I asked. Beckett shook his head. "Aye, what a waste."

"Come." Beckett said, beckoning at me. I stood and followed them out onto deck where the crew were hauling a barrel with a man's corpse tied tightly to it.

"That is some nice handiwork." I remarked. Greitzer reached up, spotting something, and cut loose a glass bottle that hung from the man. He handed it to Beckett, who at once turned and slammed it onto one of the thick poles of the ship, shattering the bottle. I was about to reprimand him for doing such a dangerous thing, especially within such close distance to me, when he unrolled a piece of parchment that was hidden within. I looked over his shoulder, and the paper revealed to have a drawing of the ETIC trademark logo.

"Sir." Greitzer called. Beckett and I wandered over to the side of the sip, and saw another barrel with a dead body on top, with loads of seagulls encircling it and picking at the corpse.

"A bread crumb trail." Beckett remarked. "And we're meant to follow."

"A betrayer among them?" Greitzer asked. "or a trap?"

"A gambit by a skilled opponent." Beckett said.

"I don't get it." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Ann." Beckett said. He turned to Greitzer. "Adjust course, lieutenant."

"Sir?" Greitzer said with confusion.

"We can only hope to reach our destination before they run out of bodies." Beckett explained in a not-so-helpful way. Greitzer nodded, and left to tell the captain of their change of course. I poked Beckett.

"What are you gentlemen referring to?" I asked. Beckett gave me a look.

"I'd be delighted to tell you, however you'd most likely disagree and we'd end up in an argument."

"Well, we can't ever be too sure, now can we? Not to mention, now my curiosity is incited so you have no other choice but to tell me." Beckett gave it a thought.

"Well, I suppose it can't really hurt, much. At least, not enough to put me off." Beckett said. I nodded; he's an overly ambitious man. Can't do nothing about it. He pointed at the barrel with the dead man. "This is, like I've said before, a breadcrumb trail, set up by Will Turner -you remember Mr. Turner- as he plans to, and has, betrayed the pirates. This trail will lead us straight to Jack Sparrow."

"Why would he betray them?" And here I was, thinking he was a good man.

"He wishes to invoke my favor and use my power to set his father free from the Dutchman."

"Oh, is his father one of those nasty sea people?"

"Yes." Beckett said, chuckling. So Will is a good person in his own heroic way.

"I must say, the dead body smells. Have you noticed?" I commented, catching the whiff of the scent. Beckett's smile faltered.

Later on the day, when I was having my dinner (alone ), the doors opened to reveal Beckett. He gestured with two fingers for me to follow him, and I quickly picked my plate and utensils and followed him, up to his office. The door was opened, so we just went in, and I was surprised to find Will in there. He was sipping from a cup of tea, and at my entrance, he nodded politely. I nodded back, and sat down next to Beckett.

"William here managed to swim all the day to my ship. Luckily, he is welcomed aboard." Beckett said.

"I see." I said. Couldn't really say much since I was still eating.

"Now, we await one more person." Beckett said. And true to his word, the doors burst open as Davy Jones barged his way in just as Beckett gave Will another drop of a sugar cube. He shoved aside a lieutenant; rude. Also, I nearly lost my appetite. Sorry, not a fan of so many tentacles.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup." Jones said proudly.

"Apparently, you can." Beckett said. I giggled quietly. "I believe you know each other." Will turned around in his seat and gave Jones a nod of his head. Jones chuckled.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" said Jones darkly.

"Not yours. His." Will said, inclining at Beckett. "Jack Sparrows sends his regards." He added.

"Sparrow?" Davy Jones inquired.

"You didn't tell him." Will pointed out, looking at Beckett. He turned back to Jones. "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the Black Pearl."

"What else have you not told me?" said Jones. I secretly agreed; now I'm really curious.

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso." Beckett said, rising from his seat and wandering over to that awesome globe of his.

"Not a person." Jones spat. "A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well, actually." Will said. "The Brethren Court intend to release her."

"No! They cannot!" Jones said, surprised and angry. "The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!"

"Your agreement?" Beckett said.

"I showed them how to bind her." Said Jones slowly, "She could not be trusted. I…She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her."

"You loved her." Said Will in awe. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

"She pretended to love me. She betrayed me." Jones said defensively, advancing threateningly towards Will, who stood up.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder." Will challenged. Jones knocked Will's tea cup out of his hands.

"Do not test me." Jones said quietly. Beckett looked at the broken tea cup as though to say 'oh no he didn't'.

"I hadn't finished that." Will said, referring to the wasted tea. Now the two engaged in a staring contest, in which he added, "You will free my father." Then, he turned and addressed Beckett. "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's freedom, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner." Beckett said. "We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept: Calypso murdered." Jones said.

"Calypso's aboard the Black Pearl." Will said. "Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" asked Beckett. Will confidently pulled out a small object, the compass Jack possessed.

"What is it you want most?" He asked. I choked down a swallow of rice.

"Isn't that the compass which points to what you want most?" I asked, swallowing down the hard lump. The three men looked at me, surprised at my outburst.

"Why, yes it is." Will said, quickly recovering.

"That's nice." I said. Beckett smiled ominously. I leaned towards Beckett and whispered into his ear, "I'm not really following."

Beckett gave me a pat on the back. "Don't worry your head over it."

"Sadly, that worries me." I said.

"Well, I believe that concludes our meeting." Beckett said. He motioned at a bluecoat and had him escort Will to sleep in one of the rooms with the other men. Jones stood there, quietly seething.

"You still have not answered my question." He snarled, "What else have you neglected to tell me?"

"Nothing you should be informed of, nothing of which you would benefit from." Beckett said calmly.

"I'll be the judge of that." Jones spat.

"I am the judge; you are the executioner. Do not attempt to belittle me." Beckett said warningly. Jones' eyes swiveled in my direction, and his face contorted into an unpleasant sneer. "You and your salty wench."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" I shouted.

"Do not fall to his bait, Miss Ann; he only aims to agitate us." Beckett said, but Davy Jones stepped towards me and shoved his tentaclely face close to mine.

"You follow this man and he will bring death upon you with no remorse, and your fate will be most unfortunate." Jones said, each syllable dripped with malice.

"Your face is unfortunate." I said, mind slightly frozen because his words were unsettling. Davy Jones growled and he started to say something, but Beckett interrupted.

"You are dismissed, captain!" Beckett snapped. Jones gave him a satisfied sneer and limped his way out, shoving some of the bluecoats stationed at the door down. I set my fork down and mindlessly rearranged the setting. Now I really lost my appetite.


	20. Arrival at Shipwreck Cove

Beckett and I sat in silence. Finally, he said, "I sincerely apologize for his behavior-"

"-It's alright. His words hold truth." I said.

"Frankly, I don't know how to console you –wait- surely you don't believe him?" said Beckett, slightly flabbergasted.

"Of course I believe him. You're an ambitious man, my lord, and stubbornly persistent. But rest assured, I don't care much; as long as we survive, I am content." I said. Beckett was at a loss for words, astounded, but he grinned at me. He sat down next to me, and started to add a sugar cube to his tea, when Jones burst back into the room.

"I have other news, Beckett." Jones said, smiling with wicked relish.

"Yes?" said Beckett, pointedly.

"Your Admiral Norrington is dead." A silence followed as we absorbed this information.

"And the nature of his death?" inquired Beckett after a short pause.

Jones chose not to answer that. "I asked him, asked him if he feared death. The cheek of him, he stuck his sword in me." I tried to repress a laugh as I pictured the image. "Nice sword, it was." Jones continued, unsheathing a sword from his side and tilting it so that it caught the glint of the candle light. Beckett stared at the word, his face expressionless.

"Pity. He was a notable figure, but easily disposable." Said Beckett, taking a drink of his tea.

"Shame, he was a nice chap." I added. Beckett cast me a curious look. I crossed my eyes and grinned back at him. He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Well, captain," he said, returning to Jones, "While I catch the notion that your –or your crew- had a part in the admiral's death, I will not pursue it. His loss, though quite regrettable, is another burden off my hands. I do thank you for telling us." I thought that that was pretty polite of him, considering Jones' bad attitude, which was further exhibited by him sneering once more as he stowed the sword away, apparently keeping it for himself, happy with the amount of distressed he had created, and left, again shoving his way out.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Beckett decided to hold a funeral for James. The entire crew that James commanded and more showed up, paying their respects to the dead admiral. They dressed in their cleanest uniforms, not having their formal attire at hand, not expecting to need it. I dressed in an all black dress, a simple one, also not having expected to use a funeral outfit. Beckett gave a moving speech, thanking James and his devotion to the country and service, which I thought was odd, considering his impassive response to the news of James' death (but I slightly was too so I can't say anything). A few more came up after him, giving further speeches about James, including Groves and Gillette, even shedding some tears. I vaguely wondered if I should say a word, but then decided I would simply mess up and didn't even know him that well. The funeral ended quickly; a death always affects a group of people, and so the day went on, not exactly the most exuberant.<p>

Since the nightmare incident, Beckett's allowed me to share his bed, and the choice between a nice, warm comfy bed or the hard wooden floor is not a difficult one. We have yet to do anything, mind you, so it came as a surprise when Beckett's arm draped over me. I was just on the verge of falling into slumber when that little act jerked me up. A bit irritated, I stayed still, curious at what would happen next. Adding more to the pleasant surprise, I then felt a pair of lips press softly against my head. Well, my hair, that's on my head. The question of where he was conscious or not crossed my mind.

"Er, are your lips lost?" I whispered in a not so quiet way.

"No." He replied, his voice strangely husky. "I want you." And with that, he slipped a hand down towards my chest and cupped a breast. I started to perspire, because that is downright awkward and I had no idea on how to respond. Regardless, another hand snaked down and pulled up my long dress, up to my waist where his hand strayed to my sex and began gently rubbing it. That's it, I admit, being the virgin I am, I started to squirm with either pleasure or repulsion (I think the first more). Beckett moved his head, clumsily squeezing my breasts and rubbing my privates with no real experience, and his lips mouthed at my cheeks up to my lips. He pressed against my mouth, then a tongue demanded entrance, which was denied as I caught a whiff of his earlier ingestion of numerous brandy. I pulled away.

"Are you sober?" I asked straightforwardly, having not taken a fancy to brandy.

A small pause. "No."

"Ah, thought so. Go back to sleep." I said. He sank back down, forgetting to remove his hands from my body, and a a snore told me had had indeed fallen back to sleep. I felt a smile creep up on my face, and fall asleep in the admittedly comfortable position.

* * *

><p>The next morning, standing at the hull of the ship, Beckett was in the midst of ordering Mercer to be stationed and commanding the <em>Dutchman<em> in replacement of James. Mercer gave a nod of his head and left to carry out the order. Beckett turned to me and gave a small yawn.

"Had a good night, did you?" I asked knowingly. He had woken up to the same position, having neither of us moved in our slumber, and, his face reddened (I could even feel the heat of it), he carefully crept his arms out and away.

"Er- yes, that could describe it." He said, a pinkish tinge starting to form.

"You blush easily." I said, turning and giving him a deep, meaningful look – and found him staring off in the opposite direction.

"We arrived!" He said, eagerly pointing at the island.

"At Shipwreck Cove?" I asked, peering out over the railings at the huge island forted by high, thick grey walls with raised stations at each corner, presumably with a person stationed at it, on the lookout for danger, and a fleet of ships ready at the go. Small problem, it was a good distance away.

"Well, not exactly – we're a good couple of miles from it, but that's the closest we can get without alerting their forces."

"Nice. What's your plan now?"

"I hope for Sparrow to carry true to his word and lure the Brethren out of their fortress. Then, we battle." He said with an air of confidence.

"What makes you so confident?" I asked, feeling that his head sometimes needs to be deflated a bit.

"We outnumber the pirates ten to one; it is roughly suicide for them."

"What if they raise some supernatural force and destroy your ships?"

He gave me an annoyed glance. "Always the optimistic, I see." He said sarcastically.

"Merely raising awareness. Weren't they devoted to releasing Calypso?"

"It is unlikely that she will act to their intentions. A century's imprisonment is likely to add to the grudge she holds."

"I'd be pretty irked if someone cooped me up." I remarked in agreement, a vague metaphor for being stuck at sea for – I don't even know how long. But Beckett paid me no attention, and instead hurried over to where the longboats were held.

"Hey – Where are you headed?" I asked, rushing after him.

"Out to that sandbar – Do you see it?" He pointed over at a narrow sandbar placed smack in the middle of the vast ocean neat the fortress. "And do you see that boat that is just now rowing out?" He said, now pointing at the emerging longboat. He reached into his coat and pulled out his telescope and peered through it. Smiling ruefully, he stowed it away. "Sparrow and Ms. Swann are in it, along with Captain Barbossa, I believe his name is. I expect we'll be negotiating over there." He turned and issued a command for Will to be brought up and Jones to gather. "We'll be going over there."

"Oh. Good luck, then." I said.

"You do not wish to come along?" Beckett asked.

"No – Seems like personal and business-business to me." I said, not mentioning that it was also quite sunny. "I'll keep a eye on things from here." Beckett's eyebrows raised, but did not question my decision and reached into his pocket and pulled out his telescope.

"I don't know what help you would be of from this distance, but whatever." He said, handing me the telescope. Davy Jones and Will appeared, escorted by several harassed-looking bluecoats.

"And what is this, calling me again?" Jones said, taking a menacing step towards Beckett, who didn't flinch.

"Please, Jones, you must learn your place in this world, and it is definitely below mine." Beckett said smugly, and before Jones could respond, he continued, "You and I, and Mr. Turner will be rowing out to that little sandbar where we will meet a few members of the Brethren."

At that, Jones' attention was hooked. "The Brethren, eh?" But then a shadow crossed his face. "But I cannot walk on land. It has not yet been 10 years." Beckett's face fell as he tried to come up with a solution. Will came to the rescue.

"We could row – Me and Lord Beckett – and – " He looked around, spotted something, and grabbed a pile of buckets. "We could fill these with water and place them on the land, and you could do what you do – appear and disappear onto the buckets of water and walk on those. Technically, you wouldn't be on land." Jones nodded approvingly, and Beckett's smug smile returned.

"Very wise, Mr. Turner. I suppose you and I shall row then?" Beckett said. Will nodded, and the two headed off. I wished they didn't, because now the bluecoats had returned to their stations so I was left alone with Jones. I subtly inched away, not wanting to be insulted or anything by him again.

"You're very lucky, you realize." Jones said abruptly. I stopped and politely asked why.

"Here's Lord Beckett, here to sweep you off your feet and set to enjoy the rest of your short, miserable lives together!" Jones said in a mocking tone.

"Don't be jealous." I said. "But he's not exactly the most - I wouldn't say chivalrous because he is, but -ah- _passionate_ is the word. He's not very passionate. Except about his job and ridding the world of pirates, that he is very passionate about."

Jones was quiet for a bit, then, "But the two of you have a chance...What? Why am I having this conversation with _you_? Blimey bint." And he stormed off to await for his summon.

"Sod off, you numpty!" I shouted, in an attempt to have the last word.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize I've been avoiding the more romantic scenes and of course, there's a good reason, but this chapter I tried my first hit at that, so :)


	21. The Watery Depths

Beckett and them had returned from their trip to the sandbar, but with Will absent and Jack Sparrow instead in his place, looking mighty uncomfortable next to Jones, who seemed to be keeping a close on eye as though he was likely to slip away somehow, which he probably was. As Beckett pulled himself aboard, he looked around for me and trolled over, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"Excellent! Simply excellent!" He exclaimed. "Everything is going according to the alternative plan."

"What was the initial plan?" I asked with startled surprise.

"To persuade them to surrender and save us all this mess, but they've insisted on fighting till the end."

"How brave and ironically the end of them." I said, even though I had a feeling that Beckett was going to fail in his plan simply because pirates are pirates and will elude capture by all means. But I didn't share my suspicions; the man has enough on his hands.

"Indeed." Beckett said. He turned back. "Take Mr. Sparrow and lock him in the brig." Two bluecoats stepped up and pulled Jack away, but paused when Beckett added, "No, to the Dutchman." Jack eyes widened in surprise and who knows what else, and Jones grinned wickedly and grabbed Jack and hauled him away none too gently. Then, Beckett issued a command and all of the men hurried and lined up in a row. Beckett walked along the line, straightening his lacy cuffs. "The enemy has opted for oblivion. Ready the fleet." He said as he walked along. Meanwhile, I stopped myself from giggling out loud because of how short he seemed compared to the other tall men, even though he walked with an air of confidence, and wondered if I looked even tinier and less intimidating.

"To your stations!" Groves shouted, and the men gave, echoing the order, broke up, going about their way. Beckett turned around and gestured with two fingers for me to follow. He led me up the stairs to the hull where a small round table was perched there with two chairs. He motioned for me to sit.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered. I accepted and thanked him and he sat down as well. Groves came running up the stairs and stood at attention.

"We have a favorable wind, sir." He reported.

"Oh, so we do." Beckett agreed, snatching a look upwards. I looked up and only saw dark gray clouds billowing. "Signal Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day."

Groves nodded and went off to signal. Then, Beckett said, "And now, we wait."

I looked around expectedly. "For what?"

"For the after effects of the incoming battle. You see, we, the more important figures, will only fight as a last resort. Mainly, the other fleets will fight." Beckett explained.

"Plausible." I said. Hey, I wasn't going to argue with that. "Care for some sugar cubes?"

It was quite some time, sitting there simply sipping tea with Beckett with idle conversation. At times, I'd catch a smug look cross his face so though he was completely confident he was going to win. Gazing out at the battle that was taking place between the Dutchman and the Brethren, unable to really see any details due to the distance, I was disconcerted by the darkening skies and the strong winds that accompanied it, and my heart lurched in fear when the huge whirlpool formed, despite my safe distance.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at said whirlpool.

"A whirlpool." Beckett said simply.

"How'd that come about?"

"… I believe they had just summoned Calypso. Did you happen to glimpse her? She was the giant woman whom was tied up tightly and dissolved into millions of crabs earlier."

"Oh, I thought that was an oddly extending pole that shattered." Beckett raised an eyebrow as if questioning my sanity.

"Well, anyways, she has converted to her true form, a form not noticeably visible to the human eye."

"How about eyes, then?" I joked. Beckett plainly smirked.

"Do not worry; we are at a safe distance, and we are not the ones whom she wore vengeance on, fortunately. " He said as lightning flashed across the skies and the rain fell harder, though not as hard as near the actual whirlpool, or Calypso. I considered asking Beckett to borrow his telescope, but decided otherwise because I don't think I'd like the thought of seeing one of them sea monsters glaring back at me for some unknown reason. Then suddenly, the Dutchman went under, right into the heart of the whirlpool . Beckett jumped to his feet and I followed his lead, mostly because his panic made me panic. He went to where Groves stood to get a better look, and I followed. We watched with bated breath for signs of the Dutchman, but it did not emerge. Slowly, the rain began lightening, and then to a stop. The seas calmed to its usual movement, and the ships began to slow as the battle seemed to end.

"Heavens, where'd it go?" Beckett muttered.

"Did they lose? Or we?" I asked, baffled.

"What are they waiting for?" Groves asked.

"He expects us to honor our agreement." Beckett said. I waited for him to answer my question, but he didn't.

Irritated, I said, "Then why don't you?"

"Because that would mean that Jack gets off scot-free and the pirates get to continue to walk this earth."

"Shouldn't you be a noble man and honor your word?"

"How naïve." Groves muttered, though he himself looked rather confused also.

"I beg your damn pardon-"

"He is only saying what is true. Now, we are negotiating with pirates, whom are most likely not likely to honor their own agreement, unless it's for their own selfish survival, as demonstrated here as the reason they're hoping we honor our side of the bargain."

"Selfishness goes both ways, mate." I pointed out.

"Well, in our case, there is a more morally just side."

"Or is there?" I asked, stroking my nonexistent goatee.

"Must you contradict me?" Beckett said with a slight hint of playfulness. Yeah what?

"Just to spite you. In spite of myself. But once my mouth starts it can't stop."

"Evidently." Beckett said, his smirk returning. I gave him a frown.

"Ready guns and port!" Groves yelled, turning around to issue the order. The ship was filled with sounds of cannons being readied in response.

"It's nothing personal, Jack." Beckett said quietly with that smug look back on his face. "It's just good business." The ship moved quickly forward to intercept the Black Pearl, when out of nowhere, well technically the sea, The Dutchman emerged.

"Ah, she survived." Beckett said, a smile of relief coming on his face, a smile that quickly faded as it dawned on him and the rest of us that the Dutchman was no longer headed by Davy Jones, and didn't even seem to hold any of the original members of the EITC, including Mercer. Instead, it seemed Will had replaced the captain's hold on the ship, and he boldly steered towards the Endeavor. Following its' lead with renewed hope and energy, the Pearl moved forward, both ships quickly coming up on both sides of the Pearl.

"Orders, sir?" Groves said, turning to Beckett. Beckett just stood there, unable to speak as though frozen with shock, even though his eyes were moving back and forth. It comes at a time where in life, we're faced with a situation we simply don't know how to react in. Unfortunately, this leaves us vulnerable and with a feeling of hopelessness and despair as we expect that our time on this world is ending. Nonetheless, it's not a pleasant situation to face and not one you'd expect to remain calm in. As the ships came within area, they began shooting the cannon balls at the Endeavor. As Groves ducked to avoid a blown plank, he shouted it again, "Sir!" As the ship began erupting from the force of the cannons and with no orders from Beckett, the Endeavor sailed on, completely unable to use its arms to fight back. "Orders? Orders, sir!" Groves cried.

Like I said, you can't expect someone to remain calm while they're being surrounded by cannons and the possibility of getting your head blown off, but here Beckett was, rather impassive and as though lost to the world.

"Fire!" I shouted at Groves, thinking that was the most logical thing to do and why must you wait for the captain's orders that were never going to come. But Groves fixed me with look of puzzlement, as though unsure of whether to take orders from me, a girl of no real status in the company. In that moment of hesitation, more EITC officers ran up, yelling, "Sir, what do you command?"

"It's just…good business." Beckett muttered, oblivious to the shouting of the men and the bodies flying left and right.

"Abandon ship!" Groves shouted. Repeating the words, he and the other members flung themselves overboard. I looked helplessly form side to side. Should I jump and save myself? Or die with Beckett? I still wasn't too sure if I loved him, but I should at least do something, right? Or try, trying is good too.

"Oi! Are you just going to stay there?" I shouted over the ruckus at Beckett. He looked his head at me, but his blue eyes were strangely glazed. Giving a heaving sigh, I grabbed at his hand and pulled at him. He numbly followed, stumbling over his feet as though he didn't know how to walk. That angered me at how helpless he was acting in such circumstances. Pulling at him, a cannon ball narrowly missed my feet and instead blew off a part of the hull. Thinking that it'd be much easier for me to pull the two of us through le hole instead of taking the effort to hoist ourselves over a railing, I hastily made my way over there, simply just dragging our bodies through the gap and tumbling into the waters with a slap to the face. Literally.


	22. Under the Moonlight

Do you recall that piece of the hull that was blown off by a cannonball which gave me the opportunity to haul us through the missing hole? Well, as we came falling from the ship's considerable height, we landed near it, having not being blown off into bits and more of just falling straight down. As we hit the water not gracefully as a professional swimmer but more like two people flailing through the air horizontally, I was immediately overtaken by the cold waters that rushed up to meet me and up my nose. Going under, I kicked upwards to raise my head above the waters. Gasping and sputtering, I found that I was still holding on tightly to Beckett, who seemed to be a more accomplished swimmer than I was, but still frozen in that oddly calm demeanor. With my other hand, I tried to drag us towards that bit of wood, but my hands just moved from side to side without actually covering the distance.

All around us, the cannons were still shooting ruthlessly. Fearful for my life, and Beckett's, I tried to wade further from the Endeavor and the disturbed waters carried us farther. I managed to grab hold and cling tightly onto the piece of wood. Grateful for the adrenaline, I hauled Beckett, who seemed to be finally regaining his composure when I suddenly remembered the presence of the other ships. Quickly, I shoved his head underwater and looked around to see if anyone had noticed that the evil overlord had survived. Seeing no one looking suspicious or at us, I allowed him to come back up. He took heaving breaths of air and looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Are you mad?" He shouted. I opened my mouth to respond, but the ship gave one last explosion and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Don't get your hopes up, we survived. As I began to regain consciousness, I felt someone slapping me repeatedly on the face and mumbling indistinctly. My eyes opened and the world swam into focus, and then I heard, "Loraine! Loraine! Are you alive?" I thought I heard a tone of building despair in his voice. Hurhur.<p>

I gave a hacking cough, spurting out a stream of water, and then lay surprisingly still. "My heart beats on, but death has consumed my life. The world flashes before me eyes, and yet I still breathe-" My over dramatic words were cut off by Beckett grabbing me and hugging me tight, a gesture somewhat contradicted by his sobs of "you bloody idiot." When he released me, I saw that his wig was gone, probably washed away, revealing his short brown curls, and his hat was gone as well, and his clothes were thankfully still intact.

"Where are we?" I asked, slowly sinking to lie on my back and pillowing my head with an arm. Apparently, Beckett had carried me towards the trees, far from the reaching tides of the shores, I gazed up at the starry night; it was nighttime, with a full moon offering light and the soft, grainy sand beneath me. How long had we been floating at sea for it to be night? Wherever we were, it held many palm trees that were swaying in the light breeze, and the soft ocean waves could be heard, very calm despite the battle.

"On a rather small island. Our exact location, I'm afraid I don't know." Beckett replied, looking around at the dark setting. "It's surprisingly peaceful, despite the recent battle."

"Just what I was thinking." I said, observing the stars. I never stared at the night before outside of my bedroom, and now it just looked beautiful, a sight that could be magnified if only we weren't stranded. Beckett did not contribute to the conversation. "It's beautiful, nonetheless, the night. Have you ever been taught the constellat-"

"How can you be so cheerful?" Beckett asked, breaking his silence.

"A problem with that?" I asked.

"We've just come out of a battle and been thrust onto an island of whom we've no idea of it's location! To add on, you've saved my life!"

"Are you implying that you'd rather have drowned in the murky sea or been blown up in the explosion?" I had sat up by now, staring hard at Beckett in disbelief.

"Do you not understand? As the owner of the company, I should had gone down with the ship! The owner has equal status as a captain, and a captain must die with his ship!"

"That's insane-"

"-Now I've lost all my honor, my integrity, my dignity!"

"I'll have you know, all of that was lost the moment you decided to embark on this commission." I said, seething with anger.

A moment of silence, and he quietly asked, "Really?"

The absence of his usual smugness and authority softened my moment of anger at his anger for his lost of honor, integrity, and dignity. I smoothed out my still damp dress. "No..." I said, which was somewhat accurate of my actual opinion. "I simply said that because we're arguing."

"I apologize." Beckett said, still talking softly. "But you must understand at my... disappointment in myself. I stood there, frozen, unable to give the single word that could had saved the crew, the company, and eliminated the pirates. But I just stood there." It took me a while to realize that he was crying silently, even though his voice was still strong. His tears were gently rolling down his cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. He hastily wiped at his cheeks with his palm and turned away, his calm exterior finally broken. How awkward. I scooted closer to him and put what I hoped to be a comforting arm around him.

"We survived." I said pointedly.

"I'd imagine that every person related to the battle today would most dislike me. Don't you hate me?" He said, voice slightly cracked.

"Well, to be honest, what happened back there, you won't exactly be welcomed with opened arms." I struck a deep, dramatic voice and gestured with a reaching arm to the sky. "Thou hast brought upon thy's fate by thyself. But although we can decide our actions, we can't change our fates." As I said that, I then questioned whether or not I was saying the comforting things. He was quiet once more, wiping at his eyes. It's quite unsettling to be in the presence of a sad one, especially when the person is crying, and even more to feel unable to comfort them.

"So I'm destined to be hated, a marked man, marked for the rallies of others and a life of shame!" Beckett cried. Okay, so I did not say the right thing. "My name will be smeared across the pages of history as a man who could amount to nothing! Literally! I expect people to think we are drifting at the bottom of the ocean, our bodies eaten by who knows what!"

"But we're on yet-to-be-explored land and hopefully not eaten by some ravaging creature or humans." As I said that, it brought a wave of fear for the unknown of this island; what if it was populated by the cannibals I've hears stories about? Pushing that thought aside before it could really scare me, I continued. "We could start anew. Perhaps we can be saved. Surely some ship should pass near here."

"The company was my life... The only thing I could press into my father's face and tell him he was wrong. Now, I'm humiliated by a band of pirates. Oh, the shame!" He buried his face in his hands. I reached over and put my other hand on him, hugging him, and leaned my head on his sobbing shoulders.

"I'm still with you." I said softly. He lifted his head and gazed out me with his wonderful blue eyes, puffed red from crying, but his tears make them look shiny. Very vulnerable, completely the opposite of the Beckett I knew before. I reached out and thumbed some of the tears away, and he caught my hands and lowered them.

"Yes...But...I don't mean to sound rude, though you might take offense to it anyways, we're still going to perish out here, in the middle of nowhere. What could you possibly have to offer to make the remainder of our lives easier?"

I released him and puffed out my chest. "My body." I said boldly. His eyes widened in shock at my indecent answer, but perverted jokes are funny. "I'm joking with you." I said, slumping back. "But my, aren't you the optimistic."

He gave a small chuckle. He paused, and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, capturing this moment of real affection, or maybe it was a momentary urge of lust that comes when a man and woman are stranded by themselves. Whatever, it was still nice, and the feeling lingered even after he pulled away.

"Why the sudden show of affection?" I asked. He didn't answer. "It was nice, though." He gave another chuckle, and put his hand over mine and stroked it with a thumb.

"Don't ruin the moment." He said, bringing my hand up and giving it a polite kiss.

"Are you finally courting me?"

"Haven't I been courting you?"

"Not as I've seen and read in novels and such."

He gave a sneaky smirk. That shows that he's already recovering. "You read romantic literature, my lady?"

I blushed. Now, he smiled and went in for another kiss that grew into a passionate kiss, that blossomed into the kissing of other parts of the body, that developed into the removal of slightly damp clothing and into a night of love under the moonlight.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up sore. Initialing blaming it on sleeping on uneven ground, I later realized it was the result of the loss of my virginity. I sat up through and gathered my clothing around me. Beside me, Beckett groaned and started stretching, his slender body tensing and signs of slight muscle. I poked him.<p>

"Did we just do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"You know what! The thing married couples do."

"Married - but we are not married... Ah, you mean... what? But we are not married!"

"I think we established that."

"Did anyone see? Isn't it considered immoral?"

"But we're engaged, that ought to count for something."

"Agreed. And overall, no one really has to know..."

"Not like there's really any one to tell, anyways."

"We're still stranded."

Yes, unfortunately." I glanced around. With the sunlight, the island was in better view. In contrary to what I thought before, the place was not familiar, just that in the same everything looks the same. Becket too was glancing around, and hastily began to dress. I did likewise.

"We can't be far from civilization. The currents couldn't have carried us too far, so we should have a chance to be saved." I stayed quiet, pulling on Beckett's arm to follow me to seek shade under the trees, and we sat on smooth rocks.

"All we can do is wait, really. Part of me is afraid of what we might find if we explore this island, and part of me wants to go and look for help." I said.

"I honestly feel the same." He moved closer to me, and put an arm around me, another surprising show of affection. I guess near-death experiences really do change a person. "If we get out of this, I wish to marry you."

"Not like you have any other choice." I said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Another day had passed. Our stomachs were wambling from time to time, both of us rather cranky, and Beckett plucked up the courage to venture deeper into the land. Not wanting him to be alone or me be left alone, I went with him, and to a good fortune, we found a stream of freshwater and various fruits. We gathered as much as we could, cupping the water with the large leaves of the trees folded carefully into cups, and brought them back to the spot we occupied and kept a lookout for passing ships. Beckett also gathered piles of stranded wood and sticks, intending to make a fire should they find a ship. The loss of his company changed him. He no longer cared for his own selfish ambitions, not as if he could chase them again, but nonetheless, now had Loraine. They spent the time telling each other stories of their past and arguing over what they should do if they're rescued.<p>

"I still have my manor and estate." Beckett said.

"In the Caribbeans?" I asked, wondering if he was willing to return to the place where his enemies still wandered.

"No, in London. You could visit your parents, I expect they're worrying deeply over you, if not already believing you're dead."

"Are you cursing me?" I said with a mock gasp.

He smiled sadly. "I remember when I told a couple of bullies to sod off and go jump in a ditch."

I laughed. "And their reaction?"

"They beat me up." I laughed harder, and he laughed along, the memory just a memory. He stopped in mid-laugh pointed towards the afternoon horizon. "A ship!"

Ah, saved, again! I ran over to the pile of woods and began rubbing them together, and Beckett helped, and we created yet another form of catching their attention. As the ship drew nearer, Beckett hesitated.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I - I do not wish to be saved!"

"Do not be ridiculous!"

"I am completely serious! I'll be the most hated man in all of -"

"You're not that special!" (I was kidding, by the way. He's special to me.) "Now don't make a decision you'll regret!" His mouth opened, but no words came out. "No matter what, you'll be on that ship and I'll be with you, so you can chose to stay here but I'll still drag you onto it!" Becket gulped noticeably. By the time the ship anchored down and a few members of the crew came to meet us, he was shaking. I held his hand, offering a small token of comfort. As the figures grew closer, it became more apparent as to who it was, and by that time Beckett was pale and his calms were clammy, as the figure itself revealed to be Will Turner.

"Are the two of you lost?" Will called. His hair was pulled back and his shirt was slightly agape, showing a thin scar right over where his heart should be. He looked me over, and Beckett.

"Yes, er, we were hoping you could perhaps save us?" I said meekly.

"You know, you look familiar..." Will said cautiously. Beside me, Beckett stiffened.

"Really? Well, perhaps you're referring to my older brother, Clint? People always do rather say we look alike, and I haven't seen him since he left for sea a few years ago. Possibly, you've met him?" I said, lying through my teeth.

"Oh, yes, Clint, I recall him! Timid bloke...I don't want to upset you, but the last time I saw of him, he was also stranded on an island, along with Norrington. Have you heard of him?" Will said, the last question directed at Beckett. "You seem to be wearing the uniform of his sort, and additionally, your face seems strangely familiar."

"Yes, I served under Norrington." Beckett said. I was surprised at how easily he was lying, despite his nervousness at meeting an old enemy, and at how he looked so different without his wig and hat that even Will couldn't recognize him, not to mention the way Beckett was speaking was in a different manner than his usual form.

"I take it to mean that you also served under Lord Beckett?" Will said, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes, but believe me, I had no other choice! I had to work for my family!"

"Yes, I believe you. My own father had served under a man he detested, but he had no other option as well. Horrible, it must had been."

"Yes, and of you, sir?" Beckett asked, acting very politely.

"Oh, I am Will Turner, and this is my ship, the Dutchman." Will said courageously. Beckett took a shark intake of breath, having not recognized the ship as now it looked more lively and less ghastly and dirty. "Please, don't be alarmed. This ship is drastically different under my command."

"I'll take your word for it. My name is Darren Hopkins, and-"

"- I'm Loraine Ann." I finished for him. I felt that I did not need to hide my identity, and I also needed a reason for why we were stranded out at sea with an "EITC" officer.

"Loraine Ann? Aren't you the one engaged to Beckett?" Will asked.

"Yes, but he is such an awful man, he never lets me eat my biscuits."

"Nasty man." Beckett chipped in.

"And with poor hygiene. One night, he made me cry all night, and Darren here can to my rescue -" I shot Beckett a look and threw my arms over him, " and what can I say, it was love."

Will laughed. "How romantic."

"Yes, as the battle raged on, Darren especially came to find me and helped us escape; we shouldn't be dragged down by that Beckett." I continued. "And then, in a turn of events, we were stranded. Could we trouble you to return us to London?"

Will turned his head to look at his ship. "Not at all. Please, come aboard."


	23. Aboard the Dutchman

**A/N: 04/11/13: Still in the process of editing the story, almost done! AND WHY HAD NO ONE BOTHERED TO INFORM ME OF HOW MANY MISTAKES I HAD IN MY WRITING? My face burns at the idea that you guys must had thought I was a horrible writer who didn't bother to spellcheck :(**

* * *

><p>Aboard the Dutchman, as I've mentioned before, the ship had undergone a drastic change. Much cleaner and more inviting, the crew members were no longer sea monsters, but regular humans, if not a bit more drably, who looked happier under a much easier captain. Will paused for a bit; I had the impression that he was doing some quick thinking. He turned and motioned at a couple of his crew to follow him. They did, and we followed as well. I was thinking that he was leading us to where he was allowing us to sleep, and in addition to the unfamiliar ship, we did not notice until the very last moment that we were being lead to the brig. Upon entering the room and recognizing its similar, dirtier interior and bars, Beckett stopped abruptly. Will turned, noticing that, and said, "Get him." The two crew members leaped forward and grabbed hold of Beckett.<p>

"Wait - What are you doing? " I shouted, grabbing one of the men and trying to pull him away from Beckett. He shrugged me off, mine and Beckett's strengths diminished by poor diet, and they threw him into the brig and locked him in.

"What in the meaning -" Beckett started.

"Don't act as if you don't know." Will said. Now, the two men rushed to twist my hands behind my back and hold me. "It took me a while - I didn't realize who you were at first, but now that I have, you must suffer the consequences, _Beckett_."

Ah, so the absence of his wig and hat had not completely disguise him. Beckett stiffened, then stood straight backed, and his air of authority returned. Somewhat.

"So you recognize me, Mr. Turner." Beckett said, his cool taking over and back to his past remote self, his facade dropping.

"Yes, I am no fool." Will said, then his expression froze as though he recalled a time when it seemed like he was a fool, then it unfroze and he continued, "You killed Elizabeth's father." He said, leaning his face closer to Beckett's close to the bars.

"And I shall have no problem killing you." Beckett said, impassive. I gave a mental face-palm. Could he have not been more polite, especially in this position between life and death?

"Those are unwise words for a man to say at the mercy of his enemy." Will said, narrowing his eyes at Beckett.

"I hardly think I'm at your mercy." Beckett scoffed.

"Surely you realize that I could have you tortured, and once that's done, I could have you killed. Then, you'd simply be another soul I'd have to ferry." Will said, his anger taking hold of his words.

A sly smile crept up on Beckett's face. "I see. So, you've taken over Davy Jones' job of ferrying the souls of those lost at sea. Well, I don't think I am lost, I quite know where I am."

"You are not in a position to be impudent. Do you not fear death?" Will said threateningly.

"No." Beckett said simply.

"Hard to believe, don't you think? When you should be at the bottom of the ocean after our little encounter, or blown up along with your ship. Do you not think that you have escaped your fate in fear of death?" Will inquired.

"Technically, Miss Ann had saved me. I solidly welcomed my fate, but she pushed us both overboard." Wait, wait, what? Why was he acting as if he didn't appreciate my rescue? Or maybe he did but was using it as an excuse for his avoided fate in an attempt to belittle Will? Either way it's seemingly my fault.

"You were pushed over by a little thing like her? No offense meant, Miss Ann." Will said, casting a quick look at me.

"None taken." I said. I was long accustomed to my small build.

"It's not exactly a difficult task when the winds are against us. Perhaps it is my fate to have avoided said 'fate' and survive." Beckett reasoned.

"Well, no matter, you are here aboard my ship, and at my mercy." Will stated defiantly. "You murdered Governor Swann, tried to kill us, and led most of your crew to their deaths. And now, you've most likely lost your title and company. How does that weigh on your conscience?"

A flint of pain and guilt crossed Beckett's face, but then it was replaced with his usual expressionless expression.

"So far, I have slept rather well." Beckett replied. Will scowled.

"And still you show no ounce of remorse. Perhaps it would be better to just do away with you." Will sneered.

Beckett showed no sign of fear, and instead merely looked around. "And where is Miss Swann, or is she Mrs. Turner, now?"

Will's scowl deepened, but then he took a breather and said, "Not here, and it is none of your concern."

"Ah." Beckett said, his eyebrows raising in realization. "Of course, after all, you are only able to see her once every 10 years, am I correct?" Will did not answer. "Of course I am." Beckett added.

"It is irrelevant." said Will finally. "What remains to be decided, is what to do with you."

"Release me and Loraine, and we shall be on our way." Beckett suggested.

"I don't believe for a second that you actually believed I'd do that." Will said, chuckling darkly.

"It is a good suggestion, nonetheless." said Beckett.

"And one that you do not deserve." said Will. He turned to me. "I give you a choice, Loraine. You may leave this man and we'll drop you off at London so you can go on with your life - you've done nothing personal to us, even if you are engaged to this man, but you can't always help who you love." Will said, eyes misty probably because of thoughts of Elizabeth crossing his mind again. "Or, you can join him in the brig."

Wasn't much of a choice, I thought. If I left Beckett, then that would be something on my conscience, and how would my parents react? If I stayed, I would most likely be treated as an equal to Beckett ( which is saying something). Best if I stayed with Beckett, otherwise people would think he jumped to his death to get away from me, and how pitiful is that?

"I'll stay with Beckett." I said. Will gave me a look as though he was surprised that anyone would want to willingly stay with Beckett. With a tilt of his head, the two men opened the door once more and threw me in. I landed in the dusty floor next to Beckett, who simply looked flabbergasted.

"So be it." Will said as one of the men locked the doors. Will turned and left, and the two men followed. A moment of silence followed as we drank in our misfortune, and Beckett shifted his feet guilty across the floor. He bent down and helped me stand, helpfully brushing off specks of dust off my dress.

"You didn't have to do that." He said quietly. "You could have just gone."

"I know, but I know you would have done the same for me, right?" I asked. Then, "On second thought, don't answer that."

"We should have stayed at the island and-" Beckett began.

"Well, we didn't, and now we're here." I said, slightly annoyed because I felt it was partly my fault we were in this situation.

"This predicament leads me to wonder where Jack Sparrow is." Beckett said thoughtfully.

"I don't think he would be on the Dutchman." said I.

"Likely. Jack's already had a taste of death. I wouldn't think he's eager for another." Beckett agreed.

I fiddled with a loose thread from my dress. "So, can your almighty mind think of a way to get us out?" Beckett did not reply. I took that to mean he was already brainstorming.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Will and a couple of other crews men appeared, bearing two trays of our meal. Apparently not wanting us to starve, they set it down and pushed it in to us. I picked both up and handed one to Beckett. He took it and said, "This is very kind of you of you, Mr. Turner. Are you perhaps planning to keep us alive until the moment where you decide to...obliterate us."<p>

Will took a step forward, hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose. "To be quite honest, I don't know what to do with you. I balance the options of either handing the two of you over to Jack for him to deal with, after all, he is the one who bears the most grudge against you, or simply leaving you out at sea to perish naturally."

"But overall, you do not have the heart to kill us yourself." Beckett pointed out.

"Yes, but that could change in a heartbeat if you dare attempt something that angers me." Will said, conscious of his new position as the carrier of souls. Beckett choose not to reply directly to that and took a look at the meal kindly provided by Will.

"I request an exchange for tea instead of water." Beckett said boldly. At least he asked politely.

Will's face darkened. "You get what you get." Beckett smirked as though he was intent on annoying him. "Eat your food." Will added before turning and leaving. We were then left to ourselves to finish the meal, which as measly as it was, it was a great improvement from island fruits and berries.

"So..." I said, taking a drink of water that they provided. "If Will does not wish to kill us, then can we escape and jump into the sea and take our chances there?"

"You forget, Loraine." Beckett said, apparently saving the title of 'Miss Ann' only for company, "he may not kill us, but I have no doubt that one of his crew will rise to the occasion."

I gave a sigh. "Damn double meanings."

"It's not proper for a lady to use foul language." Beckett said with a playful sneer.

"It's not proper for a gentlemen to be...er...impudent." I replied. I had been looking at him, trying to pick out a flaw that Beckett had that a gentlemen should not, but undeniably, the man was a gentlemen, even if a sinister one.

Beckett gave a scoff. "Eat your food less quickly. It will have to last and we wouldn't want vomit added to this muck of a brig."

At the moment we finished, two men came down and left with our trays. Night had fallen, and there wasn't very much light at all. To add to that, it was oddly cold. When I asked Beckett about it, he claimed that it must be cold because of the ghosts of those who are aboard this ship, waiting for their true end to come. I chided him for scaring me.

"Regardless of the cause, it's still cold." I said, snuggling up to Beckett for warmth. He leaned his head on top of mine, then quickly pushed me off.

"I've thought of an idea" He said, his eyes glittering brightly in the not-so-bright room.

* * *

><p>"I must say, this is all your fault." Beckett said coldly. My anger flared as a deep sense of disappointment burned, because I knew he was right.<p>

"You needn't say it so coldly." I said. "You could be a gentleman and not point that out."

"I simply had to make sure you knew it, otherwise you'd have gone the rest of your life believing you were not in the wrong and come off looking ignorant. You should be thanking me for such consideration."

"Thanking you?" I scoffed. "Are you dense? Who the bloody hell would take that as a sign of gratitude?"

"You're right, I'm being rather unfair. There were much more worse things you could had accomplished. For example, you could had pushed us directly into the hands of Jack Sparrow, but you haven't and instead to Will Turner's, so I thank you for that." He said sarcastically. "From now on, why don't you act as a proper lady and keep your mouth shut while I take charge."

"Oh yes, because with you in charge, everything's just been lovey-dovey." I said, my voice rising. "Have you no compassion, no sympathy for my decisions? Do you think I _wanted_ the consequences that have resulted?" I said, grabbing the front of his coat and shaking him.

"Please, woman. Do not act as if we are truly in love, you'll just embarrass yourself." said Beckett calmly.

"I gave you my chastity, and in the end, I prove to be some toy to you? A toy who's there simply to be there?" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Will shouted as he ran down the stairs. Attracted by the argument, he and half the crew thundered down the stairs to watch the drama.

"This man, no, he does not even deserve to be called a man, a hungry dog then, has revealed his true colors! He doesn't love me!" I cried.

"What?" Will asked, plainly confounded and not understanding my blabbering.

"I was devoted to him, willing to live the rest of my life with him, but tonight...Tonight he showed who he really is, an ungrateful bastard!" I turned to Beckett. "You know, you probably are an actual bastard, what with your father frolicking around-"

"The nature of the making of my being has nothing to do with this!" Beckett said indignantly.

"Not at all, but it is an insult and I hope you hurt from it!"

"Well, Miss Ann, I'll have you know that no matter what happens, I'll never wed you, and I'll spread word that you are an ungrateful whore! That way no man would ever marry you and you'll remain a spinster! And, you'll _never_ eat another pastry in your life!"

"You go too far! You cannot control what my heart desires to eat! Will!" I said, turning to Will now. "I beg you to throw this man out at sea or whatever it is you have stored for him!"

"Miss Ann, please calm down!" Will pleaded, looking rather helpless at the heated lover's fight.

"I will not calm down! Now please, open this cage so I may leave the awful presence of Lord Buttface!"

"Your insolence is exactly the reason no man would want to marry you!" Beckett said, scowling.

Will hesitated, and then, looking greatly discomforted and sympathetic to my side, obliged. While while the another man held Beckett's arms behind the bars to ensure that Beckett would not escape, Will unlocked the door and let me out. Flouncing out as Will closed it and locked it again, I headed up the stairs for some air without a backward glance at Beckett.

"Women." Beckett rebuked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Argh, I feel horrible about using the name _Buttface _:(**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I greatly appreciate them :D**


	24. Abandoned

Up on the deck of the ship, I took gasps of the cool night air, trying to calm from the heat of argument. As my heartbeat slowed to a steady pace, the night air sent shivers through me. Multiple lamps offered light, but since the flames were tucked securely inside the lamp, it did not share warmth. I tucked my hands under my armpits, trying to keep warm. Now, I wished to be back with Beckett.

* * *

><p>"You would treat your own betrothed in that manner?" Will asked, his face dark.<p>

"I have no issue in putting people in their rightful place." Beckett replied icily. "The girl was set on believing things that weren't, and it was kind of me to correct her."

"That's all you do, deceive others and use them under your command; mere, disposable _puppets_." Will said angrily.

"I seem to recall a time when you didn't exactly mind that, Mr. Turner. In fact, you even played along and in turn used me to achieve your ambition. Is it not fair that in return, I get to live up to my own ambition?"

"No, because you do not deserve it."

"It is not up to you to decide whether or not I deserve it, you are merely here to act as a carrier. It would not benefit you to hold me prisoner."

"And why is that?" Will inquired. "You have nothing to threaten me with."

"Because I will poke holes in your ship."

Will gave a half disbelieving, half amused huff. "You'd drown along with the rest of us."

"Would I, now?" Beckett said.

"Yes."

"Well then, to ensure both of our survival, you should release me and save ourselves a misfortune."

"And where would you go? You've surely lost the His Majesty's favor, and possibly can't ever rebuild your life. Doesn't death seem rather friendly, right now?"

"Death is but an enemy, even if an amiable enemy. Do you not have things to do other than lecturing me?" asked Beckett.

Will gritted his teeth. "You're a terrible man."

"Oh you insult me," Beckett said sarcastically. "I hear that five times a day."

Will opened his mouth to respond angrily, thought better of it, closed his mouth, turned, and walked away.

* * *

><p>By the time Will came up from the brig and onto the deck, I was shaking with cold. As he approached, and the crew dispersed, I tried to keep my shivering under control and not make it seem obvious.<p>

"Loraine..." Will said, stepping to the side of me and keeping a respectable distance. "I apologize for Beckett's behavior, he doesn't deserve you."

"It should be he who apologizes." I sniffed. Literally. "I would like for you not to pity me."

"Impossible, given the situation, but if you wish..." Will said. "I could have him tortured though. That, he deserves."

"Thank you, but no thank you. It's better have one broken person on board than two." I said dramatically.

"I'll respect your decisions." Will said politely. Ah, innocent people are so easy to manipulate. "You know, I was once like you; you can't help who you love. I was in love with a girl whom a more noble man had set his eyes on, but I worked hard at it and now I'm happily, if a tad bit distanced, married to her. But I must say, in your case, Beckett has no real emotion, no compassion for anyone but himself. It's a lost cause."

I was silent for a bit, his rambling sinking in as true, but perhaps I had been able to reach the real Beckett? A side of Beckett that he had buried for so long? I scolded myself as I realized I sounded like one of those stupid girls who believe they can change a man. "Your words hold truth, Will - may I call you Will? Well, I will anyway- by the way do you sometimes confuse will for Will? Never mind. Yes, he is a cruel and remorseless man, a man deserving of everything he has inflicted upon others upon himself, but I could never bear to see him tortured. Wounded as my heart is, I would live better to know that he died naturally and not as a result by me."

Will nodded understandingly. "Yes, that would weigh rather heavily on your conscience, but remember that I said tortured, not killed." He turned and finally got a good look at me. "You're shivering! Do you need a blanket or -"

"- I am shaking because of rage! Do not mistaken my shivers for the cold. They are the tremors of pure hatred for Beckett! But yes, a blanket would be greatly appreciated." I said. Will nodded quickly and left, coming back a minute later carrying a thick blanket. He handed it to me and I wrapped it tightly around me.

"If you wish, you could stay in my cabin - it's much warmer and more appropriate." Will offered.

"Thank you, but I want to stay here for a bit longer. I need a little time for myself." I replied.

"Yes," Will said, looking out at the nightly sea. "It is a rather pleasant place to think. I'll leave you then." He gave a polite nod of his head and departed. I stayed still for a couple of minutes to make sure he had really left, and then slightly turned my head around around to see two crewmen guarding the entrance to the brig. Apparently, Will had taken it upon himself to have Beckett guarded to prevent an escape. This will be difficult. I turned back and continued staring at the sea, giving the impression that I was doing some deep thinking. I sneaked another glance over my shoulder and did a double take as I found them still looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I said bitterly.

"A damsel in distress." One of them replied.

"Need a real man teh fix you up, luv?" The another, the taller one, asked. He was cockily swirling a ring of keys around a finger.

"Not by the likes of you." I mumbled.

"No point getting cheeky, you've got not much options." The taller one said.

"And what does that imply?" I asked, turning around to face them.

"It means that your sharp tongue is a complete turn off. Complete opposite of how a lady ought to be, but worry not, we can teach you." The shorter one said, attempting to sound provocative.

"Stop messing with the lass." Another man had spoke. Looking up, he was standing with Will, and blimey, they could be father and son! The two immediately fell silent. I quickly made up my mind.

"While I'm still fuming, I'd like to continue arguing with Beckett; I've got more things to say to him." I said.

"I don't think that's a wise thing to do." Will said. "It would be better for the two of you to have some time alone and rethink your actions and future."

"And when did you start being a matchmaker?" The man next to Will grumbled. Will grinned.

"I want to sit in there and make him realize that he has lost what he should have cherished." I said, pressing the matter.

Will opened his mouth to object, but the man silenced him with a hand. "It is not our business to interfere in the affairs of others, even if it concerns a man we want dead." The man said. "Let the lass do whatever it is she wants." Will nodded in agreement, and turned to the guards.

"Let her in." He said. They stood aside. "Go and get some sleep, we'll give them some privacy." He added.

"No." Said the man. "There is no telling of what they might do. The two of you stay and guard them. You can keep distance from their conversation, but you must stay alert." The man said. Darn.

"Ah, yes, makes perfect sense." Will said, looking a bit embarrassed. "Do what he said."

"And we will be off." The man said, and he turned and left. Will shot me an apologetic look and left with him. The guards sat down on the stairs, seeing as there were no chairs and it's better than standing. They watched me as I descended out of view down the stairs to the brig. I poked my head around the corner to see if Beckett was awake. He was.

"Oi!" I called, wading over to him. His head snapped up and he looked hopeful.

"Don't look so hopeful, there's two men stationed outside to make sure we don't do anything." I said. His face fell. "Although, he _did_ say I could do whatever I want."

"You know he means that in a broad sense, and unfortunately, escape does not fall under it." Beckett said, amused.

"Also, we're supposed to be arguing."

Beckett smiled mirthlessly. "I think we can count on the two guards for being irresponsible - I overheard your conversation with them, and they don't seem exactly the most intelligent and dutiful. Hopefully, they will fall asleep and then we can sneak out."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I took a breath. "You arse, have you got a thing for Elizabeth Swann?" I asked loudly.

He looked surprised. "No!"

"Then why do you always ask about her?"

"It's just a way to irk Turner!" Beckett said defensively.

"Then why do you sound so defensive?"

"Because otherwise you'd go on thinking I fancy her!"

"Then what of Shirley? Dara? Even GILLETTE?" I said, making up names.

"Um - er - associates!" Beckett said hastily.

"You may call it associates, but I'm bloody sure it's called a one night stand!"

"Well, I say potatoe, potato."

"LIES!" I yelled and sat down on a barrel and crossed my arms. "I'm not talking to you. Take that!"

"I'll take it gladly!" Beckett said. And we literally did not talk for a few moments.

"Reckon they're asleep yet?" I whispered.

"Go check." Beckett whispered back. I reluctantly stood and walked quietly up stairs and peeked my head out. I strained my ears to hear anything, but I didn't except for soft snores coming from the direction of the guards. Was all clear? A part of me thought it was, and the other pessimistic side insisted that something would go wrong. I tiptoed back.

"I think they are asleep." I said. Beckett jumped up and grabbed the bars.

"Are they the ones who carry the keys?" He asked. I paused, then remembered the taller bloke who had been playing with a set of keys.

"I think...I'll go look." I said, wondering back up the stairs. I silently creep-ed along the deck over to where the two slept, still on the stairs and in a more relaxed position. I looked over them, trying to spot the keys, which was easy. It was suspended to the taller man's waist, twinkling in the light from the lamps. I reached down and slowly eased it away from him, but it stopped as the rope attached to it reached its full length. I carefully untied it and whisked it away, holding it tightly so it didn't swing and create noise, and hurried back to Beckett. I randomly chose a key and stuck it, and repeated it several more times as I couldn't find the right now. By then Beckett looked rather wary.

"Got it!" I said quietly as the right key finally turned the lock. I pulled the door out and the two of us tried our best to be quiet as we ran up the stairs. As we neared the side of the ship, light suddenly flared and the shadows of many people behind us loomed.

"Jump!" Beckett said quickly. We ran, and barely got to a few feet before hands shot out and grabbed us. We struggled, clawing and biting (or at least I was) in break their hold on us. Beckett actually succeeded, managing to smash the man holding him with the back of his head, and leaped out of his hands and upon onto the railing, holding on to one of the many ropes for balance. I continued struggling to join him.

"Stop!" Will voice called. Action slowed to a stop, and I took that as an opportunity for a moment of surprise. I pried the man's hands off me- and then tripped nicely as another man stuck his foot out.

"Ah, bollocks." I said as he picked me up and twisted my hands behind my back.

"You have no where else to go but to hell!" Will shouted, looking up at Beckett.

"I'll go where the sea carries me!" Beckett rebounded.

"To your watery grave, then!" said Will. He looked at me. "And Loraine?"

"Loraine can do whatever she pleases!" Beckett said, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Loraine wants to go with Beckett!" I piped up. Beckett shot me an ambiguous look. "How did you know we were trying to escape?" I asked, genuinely curious and stalling. Will inclined his head towards that taller man who I stole the keys off of.

"It's hard teh sleep in the cold. I felt someone touching me and I thought teh be honest, you was looking for some fun." The bloke said, looking slightly embarrassed at being in the spotlight. "It was only after you left I noticed my keys were gone."

Will was shaking his head. "You tricked us, Loraine."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with my time?" I asked. I looked back at Beckett, hoping he'd say something, but his face gave the look of a man making some serious decisions.

"You wouldn't think of leaving her, now would you." Will said quietly, noticing Beckett's unusual silence. "Or is she another one of your puppets?"

"What's that about a puppet?" I asked. "If this man uses me I'll see to it that his arse gets kicked."

"An empty threat, if you were unable to reach me." Beckett said softly.

"What?" I said, baffled at his strange response.

Beckett straightened, and his face fell into his usual smugness. "Gentlemen, this is where I leave you. I must say, it has not been a pleasure in your company, though it is with the fondest regrets that I take my departure. It is, after all, just good business." He had seemed to have been avoiding my eyes, up until the 'fondest regrets', where his blue eyes stared at mine, and even then, there was no sense of feeling in them. And then without warning, he jumped.

The instant he jumped, Will pushed his way forward to see where Beckett fell, but it was still dark, and the light of the lamps did not extend down to the sea. Slowly, he straightened back and turned to me. "He left you."

I didn't respond immediately. Wow, you blink just once and you miss everything. The moment was like a dream, slow and unbelievable, and Beckett's departure was slowly registering to me, and in a rush I realized it. "You fucking bastard, did you just leave me? Oh, hell no!" I shouted, trying to wriggle out of the man's grasp once more, but now they all tackled me to the ground, making sure I didn't do something stupid like jump into the waters after Beckett. After a short while, I stopped struggling, and all I felt were the hot salty tears running down my face.


	25. Reunited and Loved

The days passed quickly with no real memory. Selective memory was in command, burying away our more romantic moments and I tried not to think about Beckett. Every thought of him made my throb and brought the stinging tears in my eyes, and I was forced to switch to a happier memory. Just kidding, I wasn't that dramatic. Instead, each day, I merely sat on the side of the ship, unfeeling and emotionless, stopping only to help clean the deck from time to time. I ate regularly, my appetite unaffected by Beckett's betrayal. A few days after Beckett left, Will had approached me, hoping to provide a word of some comfort.

"Love, who can tell if it is right or wrong." He had said ominously. "It is only after you've lost it that you realize how much you need it."

"I can do without a man." I snapped, but Will nodded encouragingly.

"Perhaps not specifically a man. I've noticed how much you love food..."

"Food is love; the only thing that will always be there for you." Then I thought about it. "Unless someone intentionally keeps food away from you, then you starve and die. Why are you being so nice? You should hate me for scheming with Beckett."

Will grinned in amusement, and then replaced it with a more serious look. "Because I believe that it's not your fault. You were merely manipulated by him, the cunning bastard. You did something terrible, but it doesn't necessarily make you a terrible person."

"Do your actions not make who you are?"

"If so, then you were simply the one caught in the middle."

After those wise words, Will slipped me a small, nice, plump cake and left me alone, and he ordered the rest of the crew to leave me in peace. With that, I realized that perhaps I was better off without Beckett.

Once in a while, Will picked up a lost soul, sometimes multiple ones at once as they leave their wrecked ships. It amazed me at how many people died at sea. In spite of myself, I kept an eye out for Beckett. So far, no sign of him or his soul. I took that to mean that he had survived. Well, good for him.

* * *

><p>Beckett was hauled up onto the ship. He had been swimming and floating for hours, his skin pruned and his clothes weighing him down. He had stripped down to only his breeches, shoes, and his billowy white shirt, which surprisingly helped him float if he allowed it to expand above the waist of his pants. Every minute he was afraid that a sea creature would break surface and swallow him whole, but fortunately nothing of the sort happened. A crew aboard a passing ship saved him, throwing a rope and hauling him in. He gratefully accepted and when questioned, he assumed a new identity; Clint, Clint being the first name that popped into his mind. He was not yet sure if it was safe to use his real name. He told a tall tale of his ship being attacked by pirates (which was half true) and the crew understandingly took him in and agreed to ship him back to London, one of their destinations anyways.<p>

Sitting on a spare hammock in the sleeping quarters of the crew and sipping a cup of warm tea, he tried not to review his actions. It was the way he managed through his life; by pushing aside all things that he didn't want to care about, creating an invisible wall to keep his emotions out, and before he met Loraine, that wall was his sanctuary. It was the thing that kept him in control, in command, to be feared above all and obeyed. And here came a talkative brat who broke his wall. She made him care, an emotion he had long rid himself of, and she made him love. Love, a feeling he was not used to, having lived with an uncaring father and disapproving brothers. He stared at the cup of tea, watching as some twisted insight of his morphed his reflection into that of Loraine's, who glared at him, mouthing words that were bound to be unpleasant. Even with the salvation of the ship and the promise of London, he felt a sudden urge to throw himself back into the waters. How could he face her? _You don't have to_, whispered a nasty voice inside his head. And what of the King of England. whom he'd surely lost his favor? _Lie. Most of the witnesses are dead, and the survivors can be persuaded._

A smile crept up on his face as he formulated his plan. He'd seek the help of influential people, and people who still owed him favors. He still had his manor, and as far as he knew, he hadn't been officially denounced of his title. After all, what did a dead man have to lose?

* * *

><p>The weeks melted into days. Sometimes, it's amazing how much time can pass when you're not really thinking about it. Therefore, it came as a surprise when we finally arrived in London. Will had me board a longboat, providing two other men to help me row to the harbor, explaining that unfortunately, it was not yet his time to come even close to land. I understood and thanked him for his time, patience, and hospitality. As they left me on the harbor, I was glad to be back on sturdy land. I waved them away, and they slowly sailed off into the nightly horizon. I stood there silently, wondering what to do next. I decided the only I can do was return home, and so I did. It seemed like years since I walked along the streets, and the lack of light did not affect my memory.<p>

My parents were shocked at my appearance. When they opened the door, fuming at who was visiting so late but keeping a civil attitude, they stood shocked at this young girl who resembled their daughter, but, according to them afterwards, seemed much thinner, raggedly, and older. Meaning more wrinkled, I joked. They took me in, gave me the time to settle into a bath and dress in my more comfortable clothes. My room smelled slightly musty, displaying a maid's handiwork but revealing that no one had inhabited it for quite some time. With a sudden drop of my stomach, I realized how much I missed my home. But enough of that stuff. My parents waited downstairs, readying a hot meal for me, claiming I looked pale and starved. I did not argue and dug into my meal. Meanwhile, they asked me questions of my journey. I gave them the outline of it, that I went on board and was stuck there, and met Beckett, and went along with him to, as I put it, get to know him better. I felt a twitch of longing when talking about Beckett, and was quietly amazed at how I flew over details with ease; my experience left me with a flit for lying. I apologized over and over for my lack of responsibility to my parents, but they waved it away, understanding my concern for my future husband, and confessed they had a rather nice time without my presence anyhow.

"So where is Lord Beckett, now?" My mother asked.

"Haven't the foggiest idea." I said. "We were separated after a pirate attack."

"Are you certain he left because of a pirate attack or because it was an escape from you?" My father teased, attempting to hide his disappointment of Beckett's absence.

"Oh, Henry!" My mother exclaimed. "Be serious for a moment; pirates! What an outrage! Do they not realize whom they were dealing with? A very important officer and his fiancee-"

And that brought us to a whole other conversation about dangerous pirates.

* * *

><p>Boarding the harbor of London, and repeatedly thanking the captain of the ship for his kindness and slowly edging off, Beckett immediately made his way to his manor. He ignored the cries of disbelief and uncertainty from his servants as he passed by them, them believing he had died and taken the liberty of finding other jobs and rather neglecting his house, and took a long over due bath and ate a nice hot meal. Then, the following morning, he proceeded with haste to His Majesty's residence and managed to convince him that his ship had been attacked and outnumbered. The King, a pudgy middle-aged man, mindful of Beckett's father's contributions to the country and of Beckett's own achievements, was still reluctant to give him another ship.<p>

"Enlighten me, Lord Beckett. If is matter is as urgent as you claim, then why is it that you appear to have taken the time to return home and take care of yourself? Do you hold your well-being above the matter of me?" The King asked in a casual tone.

Beckett suppressed a grin; apparently, he had not yet lost his title, and the thought of the rather exuberant king saying such a thing was amusing. "Because, your Excellency, I wished to make myself presentable and not taint your household with my uncleaned presence." Back to the old days of arse kissing.

"Acceptable. Tell me, why should I give you a ship? You've lost hundreds of lives with your incompetence with the Endeavor, if I recall correctly."

Beckett gritted his teeth. "It was beyond my control. The pirates were able to raise a sea goddess to their rescue, and the legendary Flying Dutchman also aided them." Beckett said, twisting the truth a bit.

The King looked slightly frightened. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to have an experienced man on my side." And so the king awarded him with a better ship. As he left the castle, he caught snatches of conversation with him as a topic. Mainly, they ridiculed him as an ambitious man but they also knew losing that losing men to a pirate attack was not uncommon in their line of work, and besides, most of them agreed with Beckett's desire to rid the world of pirates.

Beckett spent the next few days shut in his manor, unable to sleep peacefully, his mind riddled with thoughts of revenge and Loraine. He couldn't bring himself to look for her. He decided that he would visit her parents and offer his condolences for her absence. He set out straight away before he could change his mind again. Carried in his carriage along the path to her house that he had taken only once before, he practiced lines as to what to say to her parents. Before he knew it, he was already at their front door.

"Oh - Lord Beckett! What a pleasant surprise!" Henry said as he answered the door. "Won't you come in?"

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry, and I'm afraid I must decline." Beckett lied; he didn't want to stay for the tears. "What I have come for today is a matter considering your daughter." Beckett took a hesitating breath, "I must offer countless apologies, for I have lost sight of your daughter. We were separated by an unfortunate and untimely attack by fleets of notorious pirates -"

" - ah, yes, Loraine did mention a pirate attack." said Henry.

"Yes, well, again, I must apolo- wait what?" Beckett said, stopping. "You've spoken with her?"

"Yes. She returned home a couple of days ago. If you wish, I shall bring her out." Henry said. Beckett blinked, unable to comprehend this. She already returned? Henry took this loss of words for a 'yes'. "Loraine! Come down, you've a visitor!"

"Hiss!" Came a response from what Beckett recognized to be Loraine's voice. "The sunlight!"

"You've been cooped up in this house for long enough!" Henry shouted. He turned back to Beckett. "Do pardon me, Lord Beckett, but the girl has been rather standoffish since her return."

Again. Beckett did not reply, but gave a stiff nod. He felt the urge to run off in the opposite direction, but another part of him kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. A few seconds later, Loraine appeared in the doorway. She did seem rather pale, with dark circles under her eyes and her posture sulkily. As her eyes raised to meet Beckett's, for she had been staring at his boots, they widened and Beckett braced himself.

"You bloody traitor!" She yelled.

"Loraine! Do watch your language!" Her father said.

Beckett cringed and waved a hand. "Please, leave us." He said. Henry looked from his daughter to Beckett, saw the daggers in Loraine's eyes, and complied, hurrying into his house and probably looking for his wife. Beckett and Loraine stared at each other, not knowing how to start, and so to avoid more of Loraine's scoldings, he started.

"You're alive." Beckett said, his voice slightly cracked. He gave a cough and cleared his throat.

"No. I am a figment of your imagination. A hallucination created by your subconscious in an attempt to relieve you of the guilt you possess for your part in my death." She replied in a monotone tone.

Beckett looked troubled, actually inclined to believe that she was a hallucination, and so he leaned forward and poked her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" She said pointedly, hand flying to where he had touched her.

"Ah, so you are real."

"A simple are-you-lying would have sufficed."

Beckett smiled; at least she wasn't swearing now. "Shall we take a stroll?" He asked, offering his elbow. Loraine looked over her shoulder- and saw her parents' heads quickly disappearing.

"We shall." She said, closing the front door and taking his arm. They walked along the sidewalk through her mother's garden. It was some time before either one spoke again. Beckett sneezed, repressing it with the sleeve of his other arm.

"Curse you." Loraine said politely.

"Thank yo - what?" Beckett said, realizing what she had said.

"I said bless you." She replied. Beckett gave a small sigh,_ ah Loraine._

"I never meant to leave you." Beckett said, spilling it all out. "But in the moment, I felt it would be better for me to escape first and come back for help later."

"Oh yes, that's how you came to be here just a few days later, apparently about to apologize to my parents about my death."

"Disappearance, not death." Beckett said hastily. "I was also going to reassure them that I would do everything in my power to recover you."

"Oh, so that puts you in the right." She said sarcastically.

"Does it?" Beckett asked, thinking it rather did.

"No. You're neither in the right nor wrong, you are the fool." She said.

"That's a bit harsh." Beckett said. "But I speak the truth. I was going to save you."

She appraised him. "Only you would know if you were lying or not." She said softly.

"Would you trust me?" Beckett asked, just as softly.

"Should you be trusted?" Loraine asked.

"I want you to."

Loraine expelled a breath of air, presumably deciding that his intentions were true, and in Beckett's perspective, she could hardly argue. "Beckett, you are quite fortunate that I do not hold grudges for long, and your explanation does makes sense, and I quite honestly do not want to stay angry at you." Beckett grinned._ His Loraine_. "But that does not mean you may leave me again." Now his grinned shrank. He shifted his weight.

"Then I guess that implies that you come along with me again in my quest to continue exterminating pirates." He said.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're still chasing that dream? After all that just took place, you'd willingly try again?"

"Yes." Beckett, regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Well, you match the name of your late ship, 'endeavor', because you're quite persistent. Why can't you just leave them be?"

Beckett felt a spark of anger. "Why are you defending them?" Sudden thoughts of what Loraine might had done while on Will's ship sprang into his mind.

"Because they are just living their lives! The only life they can acquire for themselves, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Did you fraternize with Will Turner or something?"

"No! How could you think - well I guess you could - but no! The man was nice though, he offered me cake-"

"Are you easily bought for food?"

"What? No! Only I can accuse you! But honestly, I did nothing with Will, and same for his crew!" Beckett paused, slightly seething, the position of trust floating back into his mind. "And, I beg you, do not go chasing after them again. Look what happened to James."

"Yes...Admiral Norrington..." Beckett said absent mindlessly. Finally, it seemed as though he was thinking outside of his usual demeanor. He did not know how, but something was channeling through him. In light of the recent events, he thought that perhaps it was time to hang up his own grudges before it consumed him whole. As long as no pirates touched him, he shouldn't do anything to them. Perhaps he could simply pursue his career, unrelated to pirates for they were really nothing but trouble and he knew it would be death to attempt to kill Will, a more amiable replacement for 'Davy Jones'. His own name was already widely known between pirates, and maybe that was enough. But Jack Sparrow...would always be a slippery thing. But for now, he suddenly realized what weariness of chasing after ghosts had done to him. "But I already made a promise to the king that I'd try again."

"The king can deal with it.. Besides, I'm sure there's plenty of other people willing to dedicate their time to such things. It doesn't have to be you. You've done your fair share."

"My whole life was devoted to this, and here you stand, asking me to throw it all away?" said Beckett.

"Naturally. Your whole life was bent on rising through the ranks. You've accomplished that. You've showed everyone what you can do. And then you tried the impossible; to destroy piracy, and you failed, but you tried, and that's what counts. Aren't you tired of chasing after ghosts?"

"Do you think I am not able to terminate these lowlifes?"

"Face the truth, obviously not. I don't fancy being so blunt to you, Beckett, but that's how I see it. You can choose that or me."

Beckett had half a mind to tell her to sod off and continue chasing after pirates, but then he knew that if he did, the result would be the same as he did when he betrayed her; he'd come back to her, and perhaps not even alive. Why waste the time and effort? His anger ebbed away as his love for her took over.

"I choose you." He said quietly. **(Hehe, pokemon.)**

"What was that before, jealously?" Loraine asked slyly while Beckett was thinking to himself.

"No- I was merely- just a thought-"

"Someone is jelly~"

"I've no patience for your weird words." In the rush of the moment, he bent down on one knee. "Loraine Ann, will you marry me?" He asked.

Loraine was taken back by the sudden proposal. "Er, yes! Oh my- yes!" She squealed, throwing herself at Beckett and squeezing him. Then, as quickly as she did that, she pulled back. "Now, where's my ring?"

"Most likely, it's still sitting in its dusty spot in a jewelry shop." Beckett said mildly. Loraine glared. "But my proposal is true." And with that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all, folks! Sorry if it seems rushed, I'm an easy going and lazy person so I really don't like having too much drama and extended and unnecessary actions and meanings and blah (for example: no! you must not go! Yes, it is my duty, my whole life! No, you're my life! Oh, we must kiss and make more love! No, just no. xD ) Thank you all so much for following me with this story, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	26. The End of the End

**2 years later...**

"Your lordship! Get your arse in here! Junior has had another little accident!" I shouted. Beckett gave an audible sigh and hauled himself to the room. Hey, marriage is no picnic. Allow me to introduce Junior Jiro Beckett, our newborn boy with a loud mouth, much like his father.

"Mummy, he cries too much." Victoria Ann Beckett whined, pouting and covering her ears for effect. She had inherited my dramatic verses, but her smiles, well more of a smirk definitely came from Beckett. Victoria, the result of our little encounter on a stranded island, and already excited to celebrate her 2nd birthday, which is a couple of months away.

"Give him here." Beckett said, reaching down and picking up the teary boy up. He cradled him to his chest and cooed at him, a sight anyone who knew Beckett before would had never dreamed imaginable. I smiled as I watched him, the man changed so much with the birth of children. Our marriage was simple, simply grand! I joke, it was grand in my opinion as all marriages are merry. After the marriage, as tradition follows, I moved into his manor. He maintained his position as a Lord, though he abandoned all pursuits of pirates, much to his reluctance and to my nagging. Now he managed the EITC from London, starting anew with a clean plate and no hard feelings and ultimately living one part of his dream to manage his company from afar. Naturally, Beckett already set his son's life out as his heir to the company, and I said that it'd better better to let the boy do whatever he wants.

"He may pursue to his heart's content, but he should know that the company will always be there for him. " Beckett said, smiling down at the boy.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now change his breeches."

Beckett complied, setting the boy down and starting his business. For a moment, he did not speak while I chattered away about Victoria's trivial doings.

"And she accidentally knocked over your father's vase, but worry not, nothing a little glue mightn't fix-" I was saying.

"-There's a rumor that's been lurking around." Beckett said suddenly. "A rumor that tells of Jack Sparrow allegedly recruiting a crew in Port Royal." He gave a shifty cough.

"What happened to his former crew?" I asked.

"I've not a clue, but they must be gone, if Jack is seeking new ones." He said, not looking at me. How suspicious.

"Well nonetheless, you've been doing nicely without ambition in mind. Don't ruin your streak."

"Shouldn't you be encouraging me?" Beckett asked coldly.

"What? Encouraging you towards your death? Think about it, Cutler. Think real hard about it." I said, staring into his eyes and narrowing mine, attempting to hypnotize him.

"He's made a fool of me." Cutler admitted. Now I was quiet for a moment, then decided to speak my mind.

"I have no intentions of being an obstacle in your ambitions, well honestly, I don't have much of a care, unless you decide to revert to your old ways and finish me off in cold blood, but if you do that I'd haunt your arse. On a more pleasant note, I hope you wouldn't kill off your wife, but my point is that I must strongly remind you of the cunningly pirate, for it deems odd, why would Jack be looking for a crew and have the rumor spread wide if there's currently a 6 figure piece on his head?"

"I don't know." said Cutler.

"Do you want to chase after him?" I pressed. He didn't reply. "Don't be afraid to speak your mind, even if one part contradicts another." Beckett carefully sat Junior up as he finished with him.

"I seek revenge on him, but I also know that he would somehow work out of it as he's done countless times before, thus a waste of time and effort, and in the process I'd leave you all behind." He said softly, glancing at our two little kids.

"Well then, skip the argument, and stay with us. Jack Sparrow won't bother us."

"How do you know he wouldn't?" Beckett asked, a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"He has no reason to if you don't do something to him."

Beckett blinked. Even after these years, he still harbored a hatred for pirates. Now, as he heard about the floating rumors, a spark of dim hope emerged in him. He had wanted revenge, he had wanted Jack Sparrow dead, and now as the opportunity presented itself, he found he didn't want that anymore. He suddenly realized that his efforts in arguing that he was going to capture Sparrow were futile and halfheartedly, and he still didn't know why he bothered to argue, perhaps just an attempt to rekindle the hate. He took himself by surprise when he smiled genuinely and said, "I love you, Loraine." He said, strolling over to give her a kiss on cheeks.

"Anytime, love. Fancy some lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that, ladies and gentlemen and those in between, is the end of the end! A little weak? Probably xD Anyhow, do you guys know how, for instance, you write something you want on a piece of paper, and put it away, and then come back for it some time later, and a lot of times that thing you want becomes something you don't want anymore or as much as you did at that time? Yeah I tried writing Beckett like that xD Or maybe when you eat too much of something and then you get tired of it... or you ignore it and ignore it and finally it just fades away... Yes? No? Maybe so? *rambles*<br>**


End file.
